Four Swords VS the Wild
by DragonWing85
Summary: Breath of the Wild/Four Swords crossover: After crossing through a portal, Four Sword heroes: Green, Blue, Vio, and Red meet Link from BW. As the FS heroes attempt to find a way back to their Hyrule, each one must learn how to work together as a functioning member of the team. BW Link tries to guide them, but feels it's like more of a babysitting job than a heroic mission.
1. Prologue

A cloaked figure crouched on the top of one of the Hebra mountains. Far down below him, a group of moblins sat around a warm campfire. _They don't look that smart,_ thought the onlooker. _But they do have some powerful weapons for the taking. One, two, three, four. Hmm. Better keep my guard up. I bet there are more behind the rocks. Oh, what do you know?! A lizalfo. He might be a problem. Oh, hello. Two Bokoblins on horseback. Those are some fine horses. I could use a horse out here. What the…This isn't the time or place for a dragon spawning._

In the distance, the clouds swirled together in a spiral. Green and blue lightening streaked across the sky. Shades of purple and red painted the clouds in soft hues as a portal opened. Four children fell from the newly formed gateway and landed safely in the piles of Hebra snow.

The onlooker pulled a small device from his belt. He accessed the camera function and attempted to zoom in. _Ahh! No use they're still too far away to get a good look. Better investigate._

Just as he pulled out his glider, he noticed one of the figures dressed in red walking away from the group. _Now just where are you going?_ The child headed closer and closer towards the moblins' campfire.

"Hey, Kid," shouted the cloaked figure, "stay away from there!" _He can't hear me from here. He's going to be dead if those moblins spot him._ "Hang on, Kid!" _Gees,_ _I hope I can reach him in time!_


	2. Chapter 1

"Ugh! Stupid fairy!" said Blue digging himself out of the snow. "Why does it always have to drop me somewhere cold?"

"Where are we?" questioned Green as he scratched the back of his head in thought. "None of this feels familiar. Vio, any clue?"

The purple clad hero dusted the snow from his tunic. "Nope. I'm just as lost as you are."

"Why does it have to be so cold!?" yelled Blue.

"Oh, I don't know," said Vio rolling his eyes, "Maybe it's all this 'snow'!"

"That's not what I meant!" shouted Blue. "Are you trying to get smart with me?"

"Blue, I don't have to try," said Vio smugly, "I already am!"

Blue grabbed Vio by the neck of his tunic. "Why you little…"

"Cut it out, you two!" yelled Green looking around worriedly. "Has anyone seen Red?"

Both Blue and Vio ceased their bickering and glanced around.

"Did he come through the portal?" asked Blue trying to hide his concern. "Do you think he's stuck inside it or that maybe it took him someplace else?"

"No, I saw him come through the portal," said Vio. "He should be close. Red, R-E-D. Where are you?"

An ear-splitting scream erupted in the distance as Red came running over the hill at full speed.

"See, there he is now," said Vio. "No worries."

"Run! Everybody, run!" shouted Red as a red and a blue Bokoblin both chased him on horseback.

Green, Blue, and Vio drew their swords and rushed towards their new enemy. Vio stood by Red and blocked the blows by the red Bokoblin. Green and Blue stood back to back waiting for the blue creature to make his move. It circled them as if waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Soon, a Lizalfos appeared at the top of the hill followed by a Moblin.

"There are more of them?!" said Blue. "What kind of place is this?"

"Stay focused," said Green watching the blue Bokoblin's movement.

"I am focused!" screamed Blue turning to face Green. "You don't have to tell me every single little thing to do. I…"

"Watch out!" shouted Green shoving Blue to the ground as the blue monster seized the moment to attack.

Blue raised himself up on his forearms and spat out a mouth full of snow. He glanced to the side and saw Vio and Red fighting the red Bokoblin. Red stumbled backwards as Vio blocked another blow aimed at his comrade.

"Vio," shouted Red, "watch out!" But it was too late. A Moblin swung a spiked spear at Vio's head. The purple warrior sank to his knees and fell face first in the snow. Red raised his sword to attack but was swooped up in the air by the red Bokoblin on horseback.

"Help!" cried Red as the creature galloped away with his prize.

"Green," said Blue desperately, "Red and Vio need…" He paused as the blue Bokoblin cornered his grassy-green comrade. Green's back was to a river. _No!_ thought Blue, _This…this isn't happening! This can't be happening. We always win._

"Run, Blue!" shouted Green as the Bokoblin kicked him in the chest sending him flying into the icy waters.

"Green!" shouted Blue as the monster turned and raised his spiked club to attack him now. Blue squeezed his eyes shut waiting for the fatal blow.

A bolt of electricity flew through the air and paralyzed the monster where it stood.

"Are you going to fight or what, Kid?" said a cloaked figure beside him. He pulled an arrow out and aimed for the beast. "Get up!"

Blue scrambled to his feet as another arrow sizzled through the air. This time, the creature dropped its weapon and screamed in terror as the electricity coursed through its body. It fell to the ground and disappeared in a plume of purplish smoke leaving behind its horns and guts.

"Who are you?" asked Blue amazed as the stranger pulled another arrow out.

"Now's not the time to be chatting," said the stranger releasing another arrow. "But you can call me Link."

Blue stared at him dumbfounded.

"Wake up, Kid!" said Link shooting an arrow past his face and hitting an approaching Moblin. "Focus!"

"Right," said Blue. As he reached for his sword, he saw a Lizalfos drag Vio through the snow in the same direction the red Bokoblin had taken Red. "Hey, stop!" cried Blue. He ran towards them but was stopped by a hand gripping his shoulder. He turned to face his rescuer. "What's the big idea? They're getting away."

"Come on, Kid. Think," shouted Link running to the river's edge. He touched the water with his hand. "One of you dressed in green fell in the river. The current's rough, but we just might find him if we hurry." Link took out a sword and sliced a tree in half with two chops. He rolled it into the water and jumped on. "If you want all of you to survive, we have to go for him first."

Blue hopped on the log with him. "You mean, you think he's alive?"

"Can he swim?" asked Link.

"Yes."

"Then he's alive, but not for long." Link shifted his weight on the log to keep it from tipping and glanced at the worry hidden in Blue's face." _That is one tough kid_ , he thought. _He doesn't want any emotions to show. He probably sees it as a sign of weakness._ "Your friends are going to be okay," said Link watching for Blue's reaction. Blue continued to keep a straight face. "I saw where those creatures camp. You can bet there taking your friends there. Once we rescue your green friend, I'll go back for the others. What's his name?"

"Green," said Blue.

"That's original," responded Link sarcastically.

"Hey, look! There he is!" shouted Blue pointing to the left. Green was clinging to the slippery rocks on the river's steep bank trying to pull himself out of the water.

"Green, we're coming!" shouted Blue. "Hold on!"

The small boy yelped as he splashed beneath the chilling water. Link dove in shaking the log and knocking Blue off balance. The blue hero clung to the log and frantically scanned the river, but there was no sign of either of them.

"Green? Link?" shouted Blue. "Where are you?"

Just then Link surfaced behind the log and drug Green up behind him.

"Can you swim?" asked Link.

Blue nodded his head yes. "Why?"

"We're about to go over a waterfall," he said pushing Green onto the log. "As soon as you reach the bottom, head for shore, and don't look back."

"But…"

"Just do it!" shouted Link as the log tipped over the crest of the fall.

Everything was a blur. Blue felt the stabbing spray of the water against his face. He plunged feet first and tumbled along the bottom like a rag doll. He kicked towards the surface and took in a deep breath. Although the current was strong, he was still able to swim to shore. The blue clad boy crawled up the snow bank on all fours and collapsed. His hands burned from the icy sting of the snow. _I made it,_ he thought. I made it! _But what about Green and Link? Did they…?_ Blue held his breath and squeezed his eyes shut so no tears would escape. _Don't look back. They're alive. They have to be. Don't look back! Don't look…_

"Hey, Kid? You okay?" said Link shaking his shoulder.

"Your alive!" said Blue letting a tear slip.

"Yeah," said Link noticing the frozen tear. "I need your help. Keep your friend awake. Okay?" Link pulled a bag from his belt and rummaged through it as Blue crawled over to Green.

"Hey," said Blue to Green, "you're going to be okay."

Greens body shook and trembled uncontrollably from the cold. "You made it," whispered Green. "Vio? Red?"

Blue gulped, "We'll find them. They'll be okay too. Hold on, okay?"

"I feel warm now," said Green still trembling.

"Kid! Keep him awake. That means he's freezing!" shouted Link still searching through his bag.

"I just want to close my eyes for a moment," whispered Green weakly.

"Green, don't you die on me!" shouted Blue shaking him by the shoulders. "Wake up! Wake up, Green! Don't fall asleep. Come on! Fight this!"

Link walked over and wrapped a thick blanket around Green. He took his hat off and placed a ruby circlet on his head.

"Drink this," said Link shoving a glass bottle at Blue.

"What's it for?" said blue eyeing the orange liquid suspiciously.

Link picked up Green and moved closer to Blue. "It helps you resist the cold. Now hurry up and drink it before you start freezing too."

"No."

"What?"

"No. Green needs it more than I do."

"Kid, I admire your courage, but I don't have enough for both of you, and I can't carry 'both' of you up a snowy mountain at the same time. Now drink it!"

Blue looked at Green and sighed turning the bottle up and drinking all of its contents. Immediately, Blue felt his blood warm. A strange heat coursed through his body. "I-I think it's working," said Blue.

"Good. Now hold on to my hand and don't let go. You got that? Whatever you do, DON'T LET GO!"

Blue nodded understandingly and held on tight. Link shifted Green in his arms and pulled a small device out. After Link tapped on it, Blue watched his own hand disintegrate into a soft blue light as his body lifted off the ground. It was only ten seconds, but it seemed like an eternity. He felt the blue light reassemble his body and gently placed him on a round stone platform.

"What was that?" asked Blue.

"It lets me travel to different locations," said Link briskly walking towards a cabin in the distance.

"You mean like a portal?"

"Yeah, something like that. Well I'm glad it worked. I've never teleported more than one person before. Guess there's a first time for everything." Green moaned and Link quickened his pace. "Hold on. We're almost there. Then you'll be nice and warm."

When they reached the cabin, the door wouldn't budge.

"Stupid ice," yelled Link sitting Green on the cold porch. "I don't have time for this!" Although Link thrust his body against the door, it still wouldn't budge. He took out a traveler's sword and started prying the ice off chunk by chunk.

In the meantime, Blue made sure Green kept warm by tightening the blanket around him. "If he's wet, shouldn't his clothes be frozen right now?" asked Blue.

 _Why won't this kid stop asking questions? Gees, I'm trying to save his friends life here and he wants to know why he's not a popsicle yet! "_ It's the circlet. It's keeping him warm. But it won't heal him which is why I have to get this door open!"

Bam! The door flew open. Link scooped Green up and carried him to a bed.

"Now, Blue, I'm going to make a fire, but we need some more wood to fuel it. There's an axe out back and a couple of trees. Cut them down and bring us the wood."

"Will he really be okay?" asked Blue noticing that Green's breathing had gone shallow.

"Yes, I'm going to save him. Now get going!"

Blue took off outside thankful for the warm elixir coursing through his veins. He found the axe and within minutes had two nice piles of wood. He set them on the porch and thought, _This might not be enough. I need more. But where can I find…ah ha!_ In the distance, he spotted a tree not far from where they had warped. _One more should do it!_ Blue threw the axe over his shoulder and headed for the tree. The wind nipped at his face like tiny knives. _Huh,_ he thought as he felt the cold handle of axe in his hands, _the elixir must be wearing off_. _I'll be fine. This won't take long._

Soon, Blue had two more piles of wood. As he bent down to pick them up, he heard a low growl behind him. He slowly turned to see a wolf staring back at him. For a moment, neither one moved. Suddenly, the wolf let out a chilling howl and two more joined him. The wolves moved in closer as they circled their prey. Blue crouched waiting for the right moment to swing his axe. The wolf on his right sprang towards him, but Blue anticipated the attack and sunk the axe into its shoulder. The wolf on the right bounded towards him at full speed knocking him to the ground. Blue thrust the wooden handle of the axe into the wolf's mouth between its jaws, holding it at arm's length. Saliva dripped from its fangs onto Blue's tunic. He kicked the wolf hard in the stomach causing it to whine and back off. The two remaining wolves whimpered and retreated into the snow.

"Yeah! You better run!" shouted Blue. The wind felt like daggers now and he sank to his knees to catch his breath. "Okay, Blue," he told himself, "you got this." He tried to stand, but he could barely move. "What's happening?" he mumbled as he stumbled forward and collapsed. The firelight from the cabin flickered in the window. The snow fell softly covering his blue tunic in a blanket of white. _I'm going to die_ , thought Blue panicking. _They'll never find me out here!_

"Help!" he cried hoarsely as the snow fell harder. But no one came. _This is it. This is the end. At least Green will be safe. He'll find the others. I know he will._ Blue closed his eyes and let the darkness take him.


	3. Chapter 2

**I want to thank everyone who has read this story. I've been really excited about writing it! I plan to post a least one chapter ever two weeks—although I really hope to get a chapter posted each week.**

 **OnePunchFan8 asked if the Four Sword Links should be as skilled with the sword as the Breath of the Wild Link since they are all Link. Answer: yes and no. Yes, 4S Links are very skilled with the sword, however, the fact that they lack teamwork creates the impression that they aren't skilled (which gets them into lots of trouble). For the "no" answer, BW Link is older and has acquired more skills. 4S Links are younger. Overall, though for this story's sake, we will say that BW Link has more sword skill than 4Sword Links.**

 **Well, I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **DrangonWing85**

Red sat with his arms and waist tied against a tree. He watched nervously as the monsters roasted a large piece of meat over a blazing fire. _Oh, man,_ thought Red. _We're next!_

"Vio," whispered Red turning to his comrade who was also tied up. "Wake up. We have to get out of here."

Vio didn't move; his head hung low like a rag doll as he remained unconscious. Red noticed a large bump forming on his head.

 _I could really use those brains of yours right now_ , thought Red glancing around for ideas. He spotted one of the horses that the Bokoblins rode. He made a clicking noise with his tongue and the horse twitched its ears in attention. Although his arms were tied, Red could still reach into the pocket of his tunic. He pulled out a shiny red fruit. Snorting, the horse approached Red cautiously.

"You like apples?" he whisper hoping not to draw the frolicking monsters attention. The horse neighed and tried to take the apple from his hand. Red held it tight to keep the horse from taking it.

"That's a good girl," he coaxed as he positioned the apple as close to their ropes as he could. The horse nibbled both until one of the ropes broke. Finally, Red was able to wriggle out of them. The small boy silently climbed onto his new friend. Although the horse neighed softly with affection for the red-clad boy, none of the monsters seemed to notice. Red pulled Vio across the horse's back and gently tugged on its mane. _Hang in there Vio_ , he thought as the horse trotted away from the camp. At that moment, one of the monsters jumped up and screamed in anger. The blast of horns filled the air as bow strings released their arrows.

"Hee-ya!" shouted Red gripping the horse's mane. "Hurry, Girl. We got to get out of here!" An arrow flew past Red slicing his cheek. "Hurry! Faster! Faster!" He turned to survey his enemies. Most of them had stopped pursuing them and had screamed in defeat. However, the red Bokoblin on horseback that had carried Red off earlier was hot on their trail. "Not you again!" Red ducked as a bomb arrow sizzled past them. "Ha! Missed me!" shouted Red in triumph. Looking ahead, he gasped as they approached the edge of a steep snowy cliff. "Whoa! Whoa!" Although the horse tried to stop, it skidded over the side caring its two passengers.

"O-o-h-h-h," said Red trying to pick himself up off the ground. "Vio?" He turned and saw the boy in the snow. Rushing over, he pulled him close and listened to his chest. "Oh, good. A heartbeat. For a moment, I thought we were done for." Red looked up to survey the height. "We'll, any higher, and we would have been goners." Red walked over to calm his new friend. The horse seemed fine physically, but continually neighed in anxiety. Red grabbed her mane to shush her as the angry screams of the red Bokoblin echoed above them.

"It won't be long till he finds us," whispered Red to his new friend. He looked around and saw a bush by a tree half covered in snow. He pulled Vio over to it and hid him amongst the thin leaves.

"I'm sorry, Vio. I'll be back for you. I have to lead it away or they'll get both of us. I promise I'll come back." And with that Red jumped on the horse's back and galloped away.

In about thirty seconds, the Bokoblin spotted him. "You want me? Come and get me!" shouted Red leading the monster away from Vio's hiding spot. Fear coursed through the boys veins. _I really hope this works!_ Another bomb arrow sizzled through the air. _Wow, he really has poor aim!_ The two continued to race farther away from Vio's hiding spot. Red looked back to see his foe closing in on him. _Will he ever give up?_ Just then another bomb arrow sizzle through the sky hitting a tree ahead of them. "Ha! Missed me again!" said Red as it exploded. Both horses reared back in terror and dropped their riders. "A-h-h-h!" cried Red in pain as he landed on his left arm. The Bokoblin jumped to its feet and reached for another arrow. A low gurgling growl emanated from it's throat, but red couldn't hear it. The explosion left only ringing in his ears. He closed his eyes and waited for the fatal blow.

 _I'm sorry, Vio_ , he thought as the arrow soared though the air.

He opened his eyes, and to his surprise, a young man stood before him shield in one hand and sword in the other. Jet black hair poked out of a warm hat. The beast screamed as the man blocked the arrow with his shield. With one might swoop of his sword, the beast vanished leaving behind a tooth and horn. The man bent down beside Red and wrapped his warm coat around him.

"What's your name, Kid?" asked the stranger. "Geez, your skin is like ice! How long have you been out here?"

"I-I'm…Red," he sputtered finally feeling the cold in his bones. "Ow! My…arm."

Red winced as the man gently moved it.

"Looks like it may be broken. Don't worry. I'll get you fixed up. There's a stable up ahead."

By now, Red could feel the adrenaline rush wearing off. He noticed his vision blurring as he tried to stand. His legs wobbled beneath him.

"Hey, Kid? Where you going?"

"V-vio," said Red weakly, "Vio…needs…help." Red stumbled forward. "Violet…needs…."

The man caught him as he fell. The small boy lay limp in his arms.

"Easy there, Buddy. Your horse is fine. Don't worry. We'll take her with us." The man hopped on the horse and cradled an unconscious Red. "Poor, Kid. I hope he makes it. Come on Miss, Violet. Let's get you two to someplace warm.


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks again for reading this story and for posting reviews. Because of the reviews, I have some ideas for upcoming chapters. I was going to post chapter 3 tomorrow, but I figured that a day early wouldn't hurt. I hope you enjoy !**

Blue slowly opened his eyes and saw several shields hanging on the wall close to the ceiling. _Where…where am I?_ thought Blue as he tried to focus his vision. As he stretched under a warm blanket, he noticed he was laying on the floor by a fireplace with a cooking pot in it.

"Hey, he's waking up!" shouted a familiar voice.

Blue turned to see Green beside him with a blanket wrapped around him, a ruby circlet on his head, and a mug of warm milk in his hands.

"Green? You're okay!" said Blue hugging him. Realizing that his emotions were showing, he quickly let go and folded his arms. "So, uh, where's Link?"

"Who? Oh, you mean that guy that rescued us? So, his name's Link too? I think he's out looking for Red and Vio."

"Well, how is our new patient today?" said a woman walking over to feel Blue's forehead. "I'm Selmie. Hmm. Any dizziness."

"Yeah, a little. I feel so cold. It's like I can't get warm. Where are we anyway?"

"Well, no temperature. That's good news. This is my cabin. I let shield surfers borrow it. I always try to keep it stocked with supplies for emergencies. Never know when someone like you will need it." Selmie poured Blue a warm mug of milk and passed it to him. "We are miles from civilization out here. But people come from all over to surf down these slopes. You seem kind of young to be surfers."

"We're not," said Green. "We came through a portal, and…"

He was cut off as the door swung open. Link walked over to a desk and studied a brown device. Everyone waited for him to speak. But he said nothing. Instead, he ran his hands through his hair in frustration. Finally, he tossed the device on the desk and glared at it.

"Link," said Selmie, "any luck?" Blue and Green held their breath waiting for an answer.

Link looked up noticing that Green and Blue were both conscious. He looked to Selmie and then back at them. "They…they weren't at the camp."

"But there's another camp close to that one with…"

"I looked there too." Link sighed and pulled two swords from his bag and laid them on the table. The ruby and amethyst jewel on each hilt sparkled in the firelight.

"That's Red and Vio's sword!" said Green nervously.

"I found it at one of the camps. But here's no sign of them—not even a foot print in all this snow!" He looked at Blue who was biting his lip to keep from crying. "I'm sorry."

"That, that's not good enough!" screamed Blue. "They're out there somewhere!"

"Kid, I can't search anymore tonight. I'll go back out in the morning at first light."

"It might be too late by then!"

"Look. I couldn't find them which means they are probably somewhere safe. It's too dark to see anything tonight. I promise. I'll search again in the morning."

"Then I'm going with you!" Shouted Blue.

"Me too!" said Green.

"What? No. It's too dangerous," said Link. "Besides your still recovering. I can cover more ground by myself."

"You can actually cover more ground if you were in three places at once; so, you should take us," said Green smiling.

"I've already saved you both from dying today. I'm not babysitting you while trying to find your friends. By the way, Kid, what were you doing so far from the cabin? You were supposed to just cut down a couple of trees not wander off."

Blue blushed with embarrassment at the thought of having to be rescued again. "I thought we didn't have enough wood. So, I saw some trees in the distance and chopped them down. When I headed back, there were these three wolves. They attacked me, but I fought them off."

Link closed his eyes and rubbed his eyebrows. "When you didn't come back, I went looking for you. I saw a glint of light from the axe you were using. I found you cover in snow. If you had been out there for five more minutes…Never mind. You're safe now and that's what matters." Link took a breath and looked at them. "So, what's your sorry? Who are you and where did you come from?"

"Well," said Green clearing his throat, "I'm Green and this is Blue. Our 'friends' you are looking for are Red and Vio."

"Okay, I get the color-coded names, but 'Vio'?"

"Oh, he doesn't like to be called Violet because it's a girl's name."

"I see," said Link with a chuckle. "I don't blame him. Please, continue."

"Okay, now this may get confusing. You see we all used to be one person," said Green watching Link raise his one of his eyebrows. "We are Link, but when he pulled the sword from the pedestal at the four sword sanctuary, we split into four people. It actually split his personalities. So, you have Red who usually cries a lot because he's innocent. Blue is very hotheaded. Vio's pretty calm and really smart. Then you have me—Green—who's focused and the leader."

Blue rolled his eyes at the 'leader' part while Link just gawked at them with his eyebrow still raised.

"Now," said Green, "We had a fairy with us to help us on our quest."

"Quest?" said Link.

"Yes, we are on a quest to defeat Vaati, the wind mage, and save the princess, Zelda. Our fairy opened a portal that dropped us here."

Link shot Selmie an are-you-buying-this look. She shrugged her shoulders.

"We'll, said Link rubbing his chin, "portals open here all the time, but only dragons come out. Once we've found all of your friends…"

"We prefer to think of ourselves as brothers," said Green.

"Fine…brothers…I'll take you to a village where someone can help you find your way home."

Green nodded his approval.

"In the meantime, let's all get some sleep."

"Wait, what about you?" said Blue, "What's your story?"

"We'll save that for later. Now go to sleep. I'll sleep in the chair. Selmie, thanks again for staying with them."

"Anything to help. I'm headed down the mountain to the other cabin. Leave word at the stable. I want to know when you find the other two."

"Will do. Are you going to be okay heading out this late?"

"I'm an adventurer, Link! I love a little danger. But thanks for asking. I'll be fine."

After Selmie left, Link propped his feet up on the desk and leaned back in the chair. Blue laid back down by the fire and Green climbed in the bed.

"Green," whispered Blue, "do you think we'll find them alive?"

"Yeah, we will. Don't worry."

"Green…I'm sorry I argued with you earlier. I didn't mean for any of this to happen," Blue sniffled.

"It's okay, Blue. Don't worry. We'll find them. I promise."


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank you for following my story! And thank you again for all of the reviews; they are my fuel for writing future chapters! Oh, I am trying to stay with the one chapter a week schedule. I don't want to hold you in suspense _too long_ ! Also, watch out for secrets, tips, and recipes as you read. Warning: That could also mean spoilers for some gamers. I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

 **-DragonWing85**

"Blue! Blue, wake up!" said Green shaking him.

Blue yawned and stretched his arms. "What…What is it?"

"Link's gone!"

"Gone?" replied Blue sitting up. "It's not even daybreak yet!" He noticed he was no longer on the floor, but on the bed under cozy covers. _How did I get here?_ thought Blue to himself.

"Yeah, he probably just didn't want us around, so he left early. Blue, we can't just sit here! We need to find Red and Vio."

"I'm with you on that, but we wouldn't stand a chance out there without some kind of protection from the cold."

"I still have that ruby circlet!"

Blue shook his head. "That's not enough. It only 'helps' you keep warm. We need hard core protection like that elixir I drank yesterday."

"You passed out from the cold yesterday," said Green matter-of-factly.

"That's only because it wore off!"

A blast of freezing air swept through the cabin as the door swung open.

"Oh good, you're awake," said Link carrying an armful of wood. "Well, breakfast is ready when you are."

"Breakfast?" repeated Green surprised to see his rescuer.

"Yeah," said Link nodding towards the desk, "You can't search on an empty stomach."

"You mean you're taking us with you?" said Blue with wide-open eyes.

"Yep. I figured you would probably go out searching by yourselves, if I made you stay here. So, I got up early enough to make breakfast, chop some firewood, and brew some more elixirs. Oh, I know you were nice and warm by the fire, Blue, but I needed the cooking pot. Hope you didn't mind me moving you to the bed."

"Oh, I'm good—so as long as I don't have to share a bed with Red. He's a cuddler."

"O-k-a-y. Good to know. I guess…Well, I've already eaten," said Link stacking the firewood. "Help yourselves. I'm going to work on these elixirs."

Blue and Green walked over to the desk and smelled the lukewarm meal.

"Wow," said Blue digging into a plate of fried egg and rice, "I just realized, we haven't eaten anything since we came through the portal!"

"Yeah," said Green munching a hot buttered apple, "This is delicious! All we had was a cup of milk last night. I guess I was so worried about Red and Vio that I didn't notice the food on the desk this morning."

Blue stopped chewing and suddenly looked sick. "I bet they're both starving. I don't feel right eating and them being hungry."

Link stopped stirring the pot and glanced over at the two of them. "You have to eat or else you won't have the strength to search for them. Besides, I packed some extra food. No one will go hungry."

Blue relaxed a little and finished his meal.

"So," said Green licking his fingers and watching Link pour the orange liquid into several bottles, "how do you actually make a freeze-fighting elixir?"

"It's really simple actually," said Link. "The recipe for a cold elixir is mix one monster part along with a spicy animal—a warm darner or a summerwing butterfly. Nothing to it! Here. Go ahead and drink yours. We're about to head out."

Green took the bottle and gulped it down in one swig. His face turned red and his mouth started burning. "Hot! A little too hot!" he said choking.

"Let it cool," chuckled Link handing Blue his. "and drink it slowly. It's called spicy animal for a reason." He then pulled the brown device from his waist and studied it again.

"What is that thing?" asked Green.

"This is a Shiekah slate—ancient technology. After activating a tower, it shows me a map of the region. Luckily, I have the Hebra region already on here." Link scrolled around on the screen. "Looks like there's a shrine right by the Snowfield stable. That's where we want to go to!"

"Why there?" said Blue "I thought we should be searching monster camps."

"Travelers come from all around and stay at the stables. Someone there may have seen your brothers."

"What if they haven't?" asked Green.

"Then we keep searching. Now, you ready?"

"Ready!" shouted Blue and Green unanimously as they both grabbed onto Link's belt. Within seconds, all three were floating though an aura of blue light. Landing safely on the Rin Oyaa shrine platform, Link placed the Shiekah slate back on his belt.

"Come on, we'll talk to the stable master first. Then you two can check with the travelers and ask questions."

"Right," said Green as he and Blue both followed Link to the stable entrance.

"Welcome," said the stable master walking up, "Welcome to our finest stable! Do you want to register a horse? Take one out for a ride? Perhaps you would like one of our finest beds!"

"Actually, we wanted to know if you've seen two small boys. They look just like these two—only one is dressed in red and the other in purple."

"My word! You must be worried sick! I know I would be if I were a parent.

"I'm actually not their parent."

"Oh, I'm sorry. You must be their uncle. My sincerest apologies." Link rolled his eyes.

"So, have you seen them?" asked Green trying to keep the stable master focused.

"Oh…oh yes. A traveler brought in a small boy that looked just like you. He's resting in one of our finest beds!"

"Well, are you going to take us to him or not?" asked Blue tapping his foot impatiently.

"Why yes! Come in. Come in!" The trio followed the stable master to a bed with a green canopy and a golden horse design right above the red trim.

"It's Red!" shouted Green rushing over to him. The small boy lay under a bundle of covers with his red hat barely on his head. "What happen to him?" asked Green noticing a cut on his face along with burn marks and dirt.

Link bent over to check him. "His breathing is steady. Hmm…That's strange. He has a high fever, but the rest of his skin is like ice!" Link reached into his bag and pulled out a small bottle.

"What's that?" asked Blue.

"Smelling salts. Let's see if it will wake him up." Link slowly waved the bottle under Red's nose, and his eyes fluttered open.

"Vio…" he gasped heaving in deep breaths, "Vio…Violet!"

"Easy, Red," said Green holding his hand. "You're okay. You're safe now."

"Vio…Vio...Vio needs help."

"Where is Vio?" asked Green trying to stay calm.

"Vio…needs…help."

"Yes, but where is Vio?"

The stable master spoke up, "He's been saying that all day while tossing in his sleep! We try to assure him that Violet is safe out back. But it's no use!"

"Out back?" questioned Blue.

"Yes, Miss Violet—the horse."

"I'm confused," said Blue scratching his head, "Red doesn't have a horse, especially one named Violet. Although, there was that one time he brought home a family of bears that he kept in the stable. I'm not surprised really."

Link placed a hand on Green's shoulder, "Let him rest for now. Don't worry. We'll find Vio."

Red cried out in pain as Green moved his arm to make him more comfortable. Link gently inspected it. "It's broken. Why hasn't anyone put a splint on it yet?!"

"Broken you say? Why, I had no idea!" stuttered the stable master.

"Blue," shouted Link. "find me two straight sticks and some cloth. Green, in my bag is some milk, but I need a big hearty radish. Go ask the other travelers if they have one. We'll trade for it if we need to."

"Right," said the two unanimously.

"Hey, Link," said Green pulling the ruby circlet from his pocket, "can you use this?"

"Yeah. It'll help. Now get going. We have to get his fever down."

Both boys scrambled to their assignments. Green searched close to the stable asking travelers if they had any hearty radishes. When no one had one, he ventured out amongst the trees and bushes.

"Come on. Come on! There has to be one out here somewhere," mumbled Green to himself. He walked farther out putting more distance between him and the stable. As Green rummaged through some more bushes, he found a small fairy shivering beneath the branches. "Hey there," said Green gently holding his hand out, "I won't hurt you. What are you doing out here in the cold? Hey, do you think you could come back with me and help my brother? He's really sick." The fairy flew to his hand and rested in his warm palm. _Huh,_ thought Green, _that was easy. Maybe we won't need a radish after all!_ He turned on his heels to head back to the stable. He was startled as a tall female traveler stood between him and the destination.

"Why, hello there," said the stranger. "We meet again, Link."

"Oh, I'm not Link. Well, I am, but it's complicated."

"You're shorter than I remember," said the stranger. Looks like you've changed your hair too. Trying to disguise yourself?"

Green felt uneasy and placed the fairy under his cap. _I bet she's talking about Link back at the stable. Something's off about her. I'll tell him when I get back._ "You must have me confused with someone else. Please excuse me. I really must be going."

"You think you can just up and leave after killing my master!"

"Whoa, Lady! I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Very funny, Link! No matter. You will still die, and my master will finally be avenged," said the traveler disappearing in a puff of smoke.

 _What! Where'd she go?_ thought Green pulling out his sword.

"Ha ha ha ha ha," laughed the lady as she reappeared in a white mask and red jumpsuit. She pulled her bow string and released two arrows at once before disappearing again.

"What the crap?!" said Green dodging the shots. "Two arrows! Who shoots two arrows?!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha," laughed the lady again. Little did she know that Green was calculating her every move and predicting where she would reappear next.

"Come out and face me!" screamed Green as she reappeared behind him.

"Ha ha ha ugh!" cried the lady as Green spun around and wacked her with his sword. Before she could recover, he struck her again. "Ugh!" she screamed in anger as she disappeared back into a puff of smoke leaving behind a bundle of bananas, her bow, and some rupees.

"I think she's gone," said Green panting. "You okay fairy?" The fairy peeked out from under his hat. "Guess that's a yes. You don't talk in this world, do you? Or maybe you're just shy. Come on. We have to hurry back!"

 _I may not have a radish but maybe these bananas will come in handy_ , thought Green gathering the discarded items. Suddenly, he felt the numbing-cold snow on his skin. _Oh, no. The elixir's wearing off!_ He ran towards the stable. _I can't believe I got out this far!_ The boy tripped over a fallen branch and landed face first in the snow. The fairy flew from his hat and hovered in front of him.

"No, don't. Save your magic for my brother. Go. Go to the stable. I can make it on my own," said Green picking himself off the powdery-white ground.

The fairy continued to hover in front of him.

"I can make it! Now go!"

Finally, she flew away.

 _It's so cold!_ thought Green as he struggled to run. _Now would be a great time to be wearing that ruby circlet! No. Red needs it more._ _I can make it without it. I can make it. I…need to rest._ He leaned against a tree and slid down to a sitting position. _Just a moment. That's all I need! Just…a...moment...to…rest_. He closed his eyes and soon sunk into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

Green opened his eyes and looked around. In the bed next to him, lay his red-clad brother slumbering peacefully. He looked down and noticed Link sitting against the wall between the beds with the hood of his cloak pulled down over his face.

"It's about time you woke up," said Blue at the end of the bed munching a banana.

"What," said Green a little groggy, "are you talking about?"

"You don't remember? Link found you under a tree."

Suddenly, all the events of the radish search, tiny fairy, and two-arrowed battle flooded Green's mind.

"The elixir wore off!"

"Relax!" said Blue in a hushed voice. "You're safe now. Try not to wake up Link. He just fell asleep."

Link tugged the cloak from his head and yawned, "I'm still awake," stretching. "Mind telling us what happened yesterday?"

"Yesterday? That's how long I've been out!"

"Yep," said Link, "and you'd be dead if not for that fairy of yours. It was lucky, you found her."

"Please don't tell me she used her magic on me! I told her to save it for Red."

Link's eyes softened a little. The brewing anger from having to go out and find Green nearly dead in the snow subsided with that small statement (but only a little). _These kids would sacrifice anything for each other—even their own lives. They really can't be from around here. No one acts like that anymore! Everyone just looks out for themselves._ "Your fairy didn't use her magic on you, Green. When you didn't come back, I went out searching for you. She actually found me and led me right to you. I must say you seemed pretty peaceful all propped up against that tree like you were taking a nap. You were covered with a thin layer of snow. I just knew you were…" Link looked away and bit his lip. "So, why did you venture out so far from the stable? You were supposed to ask the travelers if they had a radish not wander off."

"None of the travelers had one so I decided to look around the stable."

"Around the stable?" said Link incredulous. "You were half a mile away!"

"I just really wanted to find that radish for Red. I didn't realize how far away I'd gone," said Green embarrassed. "I would have been back before the elixir wore off if it hadn't been for that strange lady!"

"Strange lady?" said Link curious.

"Yeah, she said I killed her master. I think she was talking about you, Link."

"What did she look like?"

Green squinted trying to remember. "Uh, she wore a red jumpsuit and a white mask. Now that I think about it, I remember seeing a red eye painted on it.

"Yiga," said Link flatly.

Both Blue and Green watched as their rescuer paced the floor.

"They're after me," said Link rubbing his face with worry. "I snuck into their hideout and helped one of their prisoners escape. After that, I took a wrong turn and bumped into their oversized master. We battled and well…let's just say I won, and they're pretty ticked off about it. Geez, I didn't think they'd follow me all the way out here!"

Red stirred and tried to set up. He blinked at Link and frowned, "Who are you?"

Link put his hands behind his head in a stretch. "Well, hello there, Red. Looks like you're doing better! People call me Link."

Red looked at Green, then Blue, then back to Link. "But we're Link?"

Link grinned, "So, I've heard."

"How are you feeling?" asked Green.

"My head hurts," said Red.

Link walked over to him and took the ruby circlet off the crown of his head. "How's that?"

"Hmm, much better," said Red rubbing the spot where the ruby lay. "Where's Vio?"

Link crouched down beside the bed and spoke softly, "Vio's not here. We're still looking for him. Red, do you remember anything?"

"I remember…escaping on a horse. They chased us—the monsters. We were almost safe and then our horse slid off a cliff or something. But we were okay! Vio was still unconscious so I hid him under a bush and got back on the horse. I kept riding to lead the monsters away. There was an explosion and then…I don't remember anything else. I promised him I'd come back. Can we go look for him now?"

Green hung his head.

Blue huffed and headed outside. "I need some air."

"Red, do you remember where you hid him?" asked Link. "Do you think you could show us?"

"I don't know exactly where it is, but I can try! Hey, why is Green crying?"

"Why don't you lay back down, Red? Get some more rest. I bet your starving! We'll make you something for breakfast. Okay?"

"Okay, I guess."

"Green, come with me."

Green followed Link to the cooking pot and sat down by the fire. Tears ran down his face and froze at the curve of his cheek. Link picked up a mug of milk that he had been keeping warm by the fire.

Handing it to Green, he said, "So, Red's the innocent one, right? Emotional?"

Green nodded yes.

"He doesn't really seem too upset about right now."

Green nodded in agreement and said, "He's thinking that Vio needs help. It hasn't sunk in that it's freezing temperatures outside."

"Green, Vio could still be out there—safe. Someone found Red, right?"

"But if Red hid him, how will anyone find him?"

"Vio's the smart one, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, there you go. He probably came to and wandered around till he found some shelter."

"I know what you're trying to do, Link. And I appreciate it, but I won't feel better till I know he's really safe."

"We'll find him. I promise." Link stretched again and rubbed his eyes. "So…how's the milk?"

"It's really good. I actually feel better after drinking it."

"Good. Means it's working. I added your fairy to it."

"You did what?!" shouted Green spitting out the milk. "My fairy? You cooked my fairy! How could you?"

Link wiped the milk off his face. "Take it easy, Kid. It's just an expression! The fairy flew over it and used her magic. That's all. Most of the time they fly away. But this one's really taken to you." Link lifted Green's hat from off his head revealing a tiny glowing ball of light. "See?"

Green cupped the fairy in his hands and smiled at it. He looked at Link and frowned, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"Forget about it. Thanks to your fairy, Red is healing up nicely."

"You seem tired. Did you stay awake all night?"

Link yawned. "I'm used to it. Sometimes I can go days without sleep. I kept trying to get Red to swallow as much milk as possible. When it looked like the two of you were finally out of the woods, I thought I'd try to get some shut eye. Blue was really worried about both of you, but I've noticed that he doesn't like to show what he's feeling, does he?"

"No, he doesn't—unless he's mad. Then everyone knows!"

Link laughed. "Here," said Link tossing Green a bundle of bananas. How about you make us some fried bananas for breakfast. After we eat, we'll go out searching for Vio."

"Okay!" said Green.

Link walked over to the stable master. "Excuse me, Sir. Do you know which direction the traveler brought the little boy from?"

"Oh, yes! He came from the trail kind of southwest of here."

"Thanks for the info. I also need a horse—preferably the one the little boy was brought in with." _If Red can't remember, just maybe that horse will retrace his steps._

"Oh, great! Would you like to register it? It will only cost twenty rupees."

"Fair enough. Oh, that does include the saddle and bridle, right?"

"Of course, of course. Our finest!"

 _Right…Finest bed! Finest saddle! I've slept in better places than this for less._ "Okay, I'll take it."

"Oh, do you want to keep the name Miss Violet?"

"Um…well, hold on a second." Link walked back inside and knelt down by Red's bed. "Hey," he whispered, "we're keeping the horse. What do you want to call it?"

A tear rolled down Red's cheek. "It's really cold out there. I can feel it now without that ruby thing. Vio's not coming back, is he?"

 _Oh, crap! Reality finally sunk in._ "We're going out to search for him after breakfast."

"He's probably frozen by now! It's not fair that I was rescued and not him. He should be here not me!"

"Red, you can't think like that." Link sat on the bed beside the small boy. "You know what?"

"What?"

"I bet he's sitting beside a warm fire thinking the same exact thing."

"You really think so?"

"Yes," said Link hoping he'd buy the bluff. "Yes, I do."

Red wiped his eyes and threw his good arm around Link to hug him. "Sugar."

"Sugar?" said Link with a sideways glance.

"Yes, that's a good name for a horse. It's because she's so sweet," said Red beaming.

"Sugar's nice. Yeah. I like it. Sugar it is then. Now, go find Green outside by the fire. After breakfast, we'll head out to look for Vio."

"Okay!"

Link walked back outside and noticed that the horse had been brought around to the front of the stable. It stood there neighing as a small boy in blue petted her on the nose. Link gave a quick smile and walked over to the stable master. "Her name is Sugar."

"Excellent! I've already drawn up the paper work. Now, just fill in her name here and sign here. And sign here. And here too!"

"This sure is a lot of paperwork for a horse."

"Oh," said the stable master, "this is also for the bed. Oh, and the fine bed too for the little red nephew. Only the finest for family. So that brings your total to…eighty rupees."

Link frowned. "What a 'kind' heart you have to make sure he had the 'finest bed'!"

"Thank you for saying so! Nothing, but the best for our customers. You will spread the word won't you?"

Link shoved the rupees in his hand and stormed over to Blue.

"You know, you really didn't have to pay that much," said Blue making sure the saddle was secure. "You didn't choose which bed Red should get. And that guy should have let you have it for free anyways."

"Pick your battles, Kid. Let's eat and get out of here. What do you say?"

"Alright!"

Blue led the horse over to the campfire where Red was watching Green put the finishing touches on the meal.

Blue stared at the pile of…something. "What the…"

"Blue! No cursing!" shouted Red.

"I didn't say anything!"

"Yeah, well you were thinking it!"

"So, are you a mind reader now?"

"Hey," shouted Link, "Knock it off! Can we just sit down and eat?"

Everyone sat down, and Green piled a heap of something onto their plates.

Link gave the food a dubious look. "I thought I gave you bananas?"

"You did!" said Green smiling. "And I thought, since we are going out into the cold, I'd add a little something to make us warm."

"What did you put in it?" said Link watching the food jiggle.

"Some small spicy animal that a traveler was willing to give me in exchange for a rupee."

"Eek!" screamed Red tossing the plate to the ground. "Mine moved!"

Link took a bite and swallowed painfully. "Green, I'm sorry, but this is awful. You have to be very cautious with the recipes. Just combining random things won't always have the outcome you're expecting.

"Yeah, I guess," said Green disappointed.

"Well, maybe the dog will eat it," said Red trying to cheer Green up. "He looks hungry." Red scooted the plate closer to the playful black and white pup who sniffed it and whined. "I don't understand. He looks like he'll eat anything."

"Ha!" laughed Blue. "Anything but Green's cooking. Ha ha!"

"That's not funny, Blue!" said Red standing up to scold his brother. As he did an apple fell from his pocket and rolled over to the young pup. The dog sniffed it and immediately gobbled it up.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" laughed Blue falling off his chair. Link tried not to laugh but couldn't help but snicker. At last, Green dropped his scowling face and started laughing too as Red gave the dog a few more apples.

"Oh, well," said Green reaching over to pet their new friend behind the ears. It jumped up and pranced through the snow.

"I think it wants us to follow it!" said Red racing after it.

"Hey, Red," shouted Link, "wait up! It's not safe!" The three jumped up and followed him.

"Hey, Guys," said Red, "check it out! It's a chest.

Both Blue and Green began digging it out of the snow since Red's arm was still in the sling. Link leaned against the tree thinking. _I could help them, but they look like their doing fine on their own. And to think of all the times I tried to feed that same dog meat, and all this time, he just wanted apples._

The lid popped open and the three grew silent.

"Well, what is it?" said Link walking over. "Whoa! That's quite a rare find!"

"What is it," asked Green.

"A star fragment!" replied Link. "Well, Red, I guess it's yours. You fed the dog."

"Yeah," said Red thoughtfully, "but I think we should all share it."

"Alright!" said Blue as Link placed it in his bag.

"It's time we head out," said Link as he pulled out some cold elixirs and passed them around. He then proceeded to pick each boy up and place him on the horse. "No matter what happens today, I need you all to stay close. With the Yiga trailing us, I can't protect you all if you go wandering off."

They all nodded in understanding and Link led Sugar in the direction the traveler had found Red. After a while, Link asked, "Anything look familiar?"

The boy's red hat flapped in the chilly breeze as he shook his head, no. "I'm sorry. It all looks the same." He started crying softly.

Green put his hand on his shoulder, "It's okay, Red. You were running for your life and trying to protect Vio at the same time. No one expects you to remember every single detail of where you were."

"Stop!" cried Red. "This is it! We're here! This is the cliff we fell down!" The boy slid off the horse and stomped though the knee-high powder. "Vio!" shouted Red as he saw the purple tip of Vio's hat poking out of the snow.

"Wait, Red!" shouted Link as grabbed the fragile child before he could reach Vio's hiding spot.

"Let me go! Vio needs help." The small boy struggled in Link's arms with tears rolling down his face. "Vio! Vio, it's okay! We found you!"

By now, Green and Blue had dismounted the horse and tromped over to Red and Link. Green tried to calm Red as Link continued to hold the struggling boy. Green nodded at Blue who understood what to do and walked slowly over to the hat.

After a few minutes of digging through the snow, Blue shouted, "It's just his hat! He's not here!" Both Link and Green sighed in relief.

"I don't understand?" said Red as Link finally released the lad. "This is where I left him! He should be here!"

Link looked Red in the eyes and said, "It means he's probably alive. And judging from our surroundings, I think I just might know where he is."

"Really?" said Red.

"Come on!" said Link throwing Red on the horse. Blue climbed on top of Green's shoulders like a stepladder to claim his seat on the horse's back and then pulled his brother up behind him. Link lead Sugar up a steep hill, and soon a cabin came into view surrounded by large wooden moose heads.

A man stopped patting a giant snow ball and called out, "Hallooooo, Kiddums! What brings you out here?" The man paused as he saw the three identical faces on Sugar's back. "Oh, my," sighed the man. "I knew it wouldn't be long." The man muttered something softly behind the giant snow ball and a small boy stepped out from behind it.

"Vio!" shouted the trio jumping off the horse and running up to their brother. They all tackled him with a hug (Yes, even Blue!) knocking him too the ground. Finally, the trio of attackers stood up and dusted the snow off their tunics as Vio stared at them stiffly.

"What's wrong?" said Green noticing a look of nervousness in the young boy's eyes. "Aren't you glad to see us?"

The purple clad boy took a step back and asked, "Who are you people?"

 **Whew! That was a close one for Vio! Sorry to keep you waiting so long. Okay, so I will try to get the next chapter posted next Friday, but if I don't (because I'm taking a mini vacation and spending time with my family at the Fort Worth Zoo), I will post one the week after. Hopefully, because this chapter is super long, it will help tie you over till then. Have a great spring break everyone! I look forward to reading your reviews!**

 **-DragonWing85**


	7. Chapter 6

"What do you mean 'who are we'?" said Blue a little testy.

"You're joking, right?" said Red. "Vio, this isn't funny! We've been worried about you."

"Vio," said Green calmly, "It's us—your brothers. Don't you remember?"

"I-I don't know you," said Vio trembling as he stared at Red.

Link watched the boy closely. _Something's off about this kid. If he doesn't remember them, why is he scared out of his wits?_ "Nice to see you again, Pondo. Sure is cold out here! Think maybe we can rest inside your cabin?"

"Oh," said Pondo, "Where are my manners? Of course. Come on inside and warm yourself by the fire."

Everyone filed inside the warm cabin. Pondo offered Link the chair, but he politely refused. Blue and Red sat by the fire. As Pondo took the chair, Vio sat on the floor beside him. Green walked over to Vio and pulled back the locks of blond hair revealing a bandage tied around his forehead.

"That's quite a goose egg, you have there!" said Green. "So, you really don't remember us?"

Link crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. He watched as Vio quickly glanced at Red then stared at the floor. _What's he not telling us?_ thought Link. _He's frightened. He's…hiding something._

Vio glanced back at Green. "No, I'm sorry. I don't know you."

"Vio," said Red with tears in his eyes, "you have to remember us! We're you're brothers!"

"Maybe this will help," said Blue as he pulled Vio's purple hat from his pocket and passed it to him. "It's yours. Does it look familiar?"

"No."

"Hey, Link," said Green walking over to him, "Could you pass me Vio's sword?" Link pulled it out and handed it to the Green clad boy. "Here," he said passing it to Vio. "This is your sword. We all have one. Yours has an amethyst on the hilt. Does it seem familiar at all?"

Vio studied the sword and gripped it firmly in his hands. "It's a nice sword," he said swinging it through the air. Suddenly, he winced and grabbed his head letting the weapon fall to the floor. He dropped to his knees and stared at the sword. Sweat poured down his face as he saw his reflection in the blade.

"Vio," said Red faintly, "are you okay?"

"I…I need some air," said the boy in purple as he headed for the door.

"Hey, wait!" shouted Green who took off after him.

Link stepped in front of him. "Let him go."

"But it's freezing out there! Something could happen to him. We're not losing him again!"

"He just needs a moment. Give him some space."

Green scowled but chose not to argue as he walked over to join Red and Blue.

"This is all my fault!" said Red crying. "I shouldn't have wandered off. I should have…"

"Hush," said Green patting him on the back. "No one blames you."

"Except Vio," said Blue. "That is, he will if he remembers."

Red cried even harder.

"Nice going, Blue!" said Green trying to calm Red down.

"What?! It's the truth. He might as well prepare himself for it now."

Link rubbed his temples. "Pondo, how did you come to find the boy?"

"Well," said Pondo, "I was setting up my giant bowling pins. You know, the ones I carved into moose heads? Well, anyway, I heard this moaning sound. It was drifting on the wind. So, I followed it. And there he was under some small bush. He looked like he was dead, but he still had a heart beat! I scooped him up and hurried back to the cabin. Poor boy was nearly frozen solid. Right before I made it to my cabin door, I heard an explosion in the distance. I could only hope those monsters that live around these parts died with it."

Link looked at Green who was hugging Red. Green gave him a pleading look and Link sighed, "I'll go find him." He stepped out into the cold wind and winced. _Geez, Kid, where are you. It's freezing out here!_ He walked around until he found him hiding behind a giant snow ball. "Hey, you okay?"

Vio sat there with his knees tucked under his chin.

"Do you want to come back inside?"

Vio shook his head no.

 _Great! Just great! What's wrong with this kid? Okay, Link. Take it easy. Keep your cool. He feels threated already. Although, I don't know why!_ Link sat down with his back against the snow ball. "So, you're the one they call Vio."

Vio snapped, "Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not."

"Okay, sorry. Just making small talk. No need to get upset." Link held his hand out for Vio to shake. "I'm Link.

Vio stared at his hand, and then looked Link in the eyes. "What do you want from me? I came out here to be alone."

Link withdrew his hand awkwardly. "I'm not sure why I'm out here either."

Vio cocked his eyebrow at him.

Link continued, "All I can tell you is that those three boys back there have been searching all over for you. And they're pretty upset. I told them I'd find you. And here you are. So now what?"

"I…I don't know. I don't remember anything. I just woke up and Pondo was carrying me. He brought me to his cabin, fed me, and kept me warm. He saved my life."

Link shivered and wrapped his arms around himself. "You're very lucky to have been found." Link gave him a side glance as he said, "You know someone found Red too. So, I guess you're both lucky!"

A flash of fear crossed Vio's eyes. _There it is again!_ thought Link. _Something about Red has this kid spooked, but what is it? Red wouldn't harm a mouse._

"Yeah, I guess we are."

"Hey, Kid, is there something you want to tell me?"

Vio looked down and shook his head no.

Link shivered again. "How are you staying warm? You act like it's not even cold."

"Pondo gave me something to eat, and I've been warm ever since."

"Oh, I see," said Link standing up, "He must have given you some powerful food for the affects to last that long! Good Old Pondo. Well, I think my elixir has worn off already. I had better go back inside." Link headed for the cabin. "You know," he said rubbing his head, "They were really worried sick about you. They may seem obnoxious, but they really do care. You should at least give them a chance."

Vio watched Link walk back to the cabin. "Hey, Mister!" shouted Vio. Link turned back to look at the purple clad child. "I just need to think. I won't be long."

"They told me you were the smart one!" shouted Link as he walked up to the door.

Once inside, all eyes were turned on him. "He just needs to think. He'll be back be back soon."

"Now what do we do?" asked Red aloud.

Link ruffled his hair, "It'll be dark soon, so we rest. Tomorrow, we head to Kakariko village."

"Why are we going there?" said Red.

"I'm taking you to someone who can help you find your way back home."

"Why do I get the feeling that your dumping us?" said Blue folding his arms.

"Look," said Link avoiding Blue's stare, "I'm taking you to an old friend. She may even be able to help Vio get his memory back!"

"If it helps Vio, we're all for it," said Green speaking for everyone. "We should turn in early then."

The door opened and Vio ambled in. All eyes fell on the small lad. He gulped and said, "I'm sorry about running out like that."

"It's okay," said Green softly. "I would have too. Would you like to sit with us?"

Vio gave a half smile and sat on the floor by the fire with them. Each boy talked about their adventures and about how they were once one person. Vio listened intently as the boys' conversation continued deep into the night.

"It's good to be back together again," said Green putting a blanket over Red who had fallen asleep sitting up.

Blue stretched and laid down pulling a blanket up to his chin. "I think I better turn in too." And soon he was snoozing.

Green smiled softly at the two. "Vio, you really don't remember us, do you?"

Vio shook his head no.

Green hung his head in thought, "Hmm. If you have any questions, you can always ask. We'll help you get your memory back."

Vio nodded firmly, "I will."

"Well, good night," said Green covering up with a blanket and laying between Red and Blue.

"Good night," said Vio walking over to Pondo who had fallen asleep sitting in the chair. The boy placed a blanket over him and frowned.

"What's wrong, Kiddum?" asked Pondo stirring from his sleep. "You found out who you are. And you have a name now. So, why the long face?"

"I want to stay here with you," whispered Vio.

"I wish you could. But think about those boys over there. They need you. They won't be a whole without you."

"But I feel safe here. Can't I stay with you?"

"Vio," said Pondo softly, "Nowhere is ever really safe. The world is only safe because people like you make it that way."

"That's not the answer I was hoping for."

"Sleep on it, Kiddum. You may feel different about it in the morning."

Vio sighed, "If you say so." He climbed into the large bed and noticed that Link was up against the wall with his hood pulled down over his face. _I wonder if he's sleeping. What a strange guy. I feel like he's always watching me. And why does he care so much anyway?_

After several hours, Red sat bolt up screaming, "Vio!"

Green sat up and tried to soothe him. Blue rolled over and went back to sleep. Link stayed against the wall while Pondo slept like a log. Vio, however, jumped from the covers and pulled his sword from his sheath.

"Shhh, Red," whispered Green. "It's okay. It's okay. Vio's safe."

"Vio," mumbled Red with his eyes half open.

Green shushed him again. "Go back to sleep. I promise Vio is okay."

"Is he okay?" asked Vio franticly.

"Yeah," yawned Green. "It's just a nightmare. He's fine. Nothing to worry about." The green clad child laid back down and was soon snoring along with Red and Blue.

Vio sheathed his sword and took a deep breath. Taking one long look to make sure everyone was still asleep, he tiptoed to the door and eased it open.

 _And just where are you off to?_ thought Link as the door clicked shut.

 **Thanks for being patient with chapter six. I had an awesome time at the zoo with my family although I tripped twice on the steps (maybe three). But I really missed the writing! I'm glad to be back into my creative schedule. So, hang tight. There's a lot more excitement coming for our five heroes. Thanks for reading. I look forward to reading all of your reviews. Hope everyone enjoyed their Spring break!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Here's a bonus chapter for you! Hope you enjoy!**

Vio's boots crunched through the snow as he trekked up the hill behind Pondo's cabin. The white flakes fell lightly on his face, but he hardly noticed it. Thoughts, feelings, and images raced through his mind. _What's wrong with me_ , he thought as the cold air drove away any sleepiness he might have had. _Why? Why do I keep having the same dream? I was just fine till these guys showed up! Now my headaches are worse. I can't sleep. And those terrible dreams!_ Vio paused and looked behind him. _That's_ _funny. I could have sworn I heard something. Maybe it's just me. I must admit, I've been on edge. Huh, I'm even afraid of my own shadow. Shadow. Why does that feel familiar? I just need to clear my head. A short walk will do some good. I'll be back before anyone knows, I even left. But what does it matter? It's not like I care, right?_

Vio walked a little farther up the path and saw a broken wooden fence. He also noticed a little farther up that several cabins were laying in ruins. _Whoa! What happened here?_

The young boy took a deep breath and sighed. "I know your following me. You might as well show yourself!"

Link stepped out from behind a tree and walked up to him. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "So, you heard me, huh?"

"Why are you following me again?" snapped Vio. "I just want to be alone! Is that too much to ask for?"

"Be careful. With an attitude like that, they'll start calling you Blue."

Vio just stood there dumbfounded. "You're an idiot."

"Ha! Like I've never been called that before."

Vio started walking again.

"Hey, Kid, where're you going?"

"Away from you!" said Vio picking up the pace.

"Oh, come on! I'm not that bad, am I?" Link chuckled a bit, but he became dead serious when he realized the path Vio was taking. "Hey, Kid! Vio, stop. Don't go that way." _Great, Link! Just great! You chased him right into a battle field._ "Vio! I said stop! There are monsters ahead!

Link noticed that the snow was falling harder now, but that was the least of his worries. Even if Vio could hear him, he wasn't listening. Soon, that boy would be by a warm fire—roasting on a spit that is.

 _Geez, this kid can run! With my luck he probably climbed and tree and is watching me walk right into a trap. He's not that devious, is he?_ "Vio," whispered Link crossing over the fence, "Vio, where are you? We've got to get out of here! Vio!" Link snuck up to one of the demolished cabins and crept in and out of the wooden remains. He snuck around cabin after cabin until finally, he found the boy huddled beside a barrel shaking in fear.

"Vio, it's okay. I'm sorry, I was a little bit of a jerk back there. You don't have to be afraid."

Vio's eyes glistened with terror as he pointed to something behind Link. The older hero felt himself being hurled backwards and landed in a pile of snow.

"What the…oh, no," spat Link as he scrambled to his feet. He reached for his master sword and swung at the beast. The giant moblin held an unlit torch and proceeded to swing it at Link. "You want a piece of me! Come and get it!" With sword in hand, Link jumped in the air and landed hard on the monster's head. As the beast roared for help, the hero pulled out a bow, and a sizzling noise echoed in the air. "Let me light that torch for you!"

Boom!

If the moblin's cry for help, didn't attract attention, the explosion sure did. A group of moblins, bokoblins, and lizalfos came running in Links direction. "Well, look at this. Now it's a party!" Link made it a point not to look at Vio so as not to draw attention to the boy. "Vio," he said in a hushed tone, "stay hidden and don't move." Vio sunk deeper into his hiding spot and remained silent.

"One at a time now!" shouted Link swinging his sword through the air. "Step right up for the main event!"

Although Vio could see from his hiding spot, it seemed like the battle was a blur. Link raced around back flipping in the air one moment and then shooting bomb arrows the next. In a grand finale, a bolt of lightning flashed through the air followed by an earthquake. The last monster fell with an agonizing thud and disappeared into a puff of purple smoke.

"Hey, Kid," said Link with a stream of blood running down the corner of his mouth. "It's okay to come out now. They're all gone." He stumbled forward. "You better head back. Your brothers will be..." Link trailed off as he collapsed in the powdery whiteness.


	9. Chapter 8

Link moaned and touched his head. He felt heat against his face as he tried to open his eyes. _Where am I?_ he thought. _What happened? Vio. I was protecting Vio!_ Link stirred and tried to open his eyes again. He felt a hand pushing him back down. _Let me up!_ Searing pain shot through his body. Again, he was pushed back down.

"Be still," said a voice. "You don't want to hurt yourself more!"

Link mumbled trying to form words, but it seemed his senses and motor functions were returning to him at the pace of a snail.

"You're okay now."

 _Where's Vio?_ wondered Link. _Is Vio okay? Did he make it back to the others?_ "Vio?" said Link in a hoarse voice. "Where's the kid?"

"I can't believe you're still alive!" replied the voice. "You need to lie still."

By now, Link was able to open his eyes. To his surprise, he saw the blurry image of a small boy dressed in purple. "Vio?"

"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not," quipped the small boy with relief.

Link sat up and looked around. They were still in the same area, but apparently Vio had drug him to the the wooden remains of one of the cabins and used it as shelter and had even built a fire.

"You're really heavy," said Vio flatly.

"Gee, thanks, Kid." He paused and looked hard at the boy. "I thought I told you to go back."

Vio stared at the fire. "I…I couldn't just leave you there. We would never do that."

Link caught the "we" but didn't bring it to Vio's attention. Instead, he let him keep talking.

"I hope you don't mind," said Vio. "I went through your bag on your belt while you were out cold. I found some fairy tonic and got you to drink some of it. It must have worked because you came to shortly afterwards."

Link softened his gaze. "I'm not mad. Just as long as my Sheikah slate isn't broke…" Link froze as he realized it was missing from his belt.

"Sheikah slate? Oh! Do you mean this thing?" Vio held up the brown device with strange markings.

"Yeah," said Link with a sigh holding out his hand, "Yeah, that's it."

Vio ignored the fact that Link was waiting for him to hand it back. "So, why is it so important?"

Link continued to hold his hand out and stared at the slate. "It's personal."

Vio cocked an eyebrow at him. "Is it a gift-from-a-girl-friend personal?"

"It's not like that!" said Link irritated.

"Then why are you blushing?"

"Because it's cold out here!"

Vio, realizing that his rescuer was getting angrier, handed him the device. He watched Link study it, and then place it gently on his belt as if it were a priceless heirloom.

"I'm sorry," said Vio.

"For what?"

"I shouldn't have taken it. I see it's important to you."

Link blinked surprised. He sat quiet for a moment and then spoke, "It's just that…it was the first thing given to me when I woke up."

"When you woke up?"

"Yeah, I woke up from a deep sleep not knowing who I was or what had happened to me. This slate was the first clue to help me remember."

Vio's eyes grew wide. "So, you don't remember either?!"

"Looks like we're in the same boat, Kid. I've gotten a few memories back, but not all of them."

Vio stared at the fire in a daze.

Link touched his shoulder, "Vio, you okay?"

"Link, can I tell you something?"

"Sure. What's on your mind?"

Vio sat silent for a near minute before speaking. "I'm confused."

Link quietly poked at the fire with a small branch while waiting for him to continue.

Vio sighed, "Sometimes I think I'm just having a dream, but then sometimes I think it might be a memory."

Link looked him in the eye. "I know what you mean. Same happened to me too."

"Really?" said Vio. "But how do you know? How do you tell which ones are nightmares and which ones are memories?"

"In time, you figure it out. Your gut will tell you." Link paused and looked back at the fire. "So, you've been having nightmares?"

Vio nodded his head. "I see snow all around, and I'm standing there with my sword. A monster is coming towards me, and I'm trying to fight him off, but then I hear something. I look up and see myself dressed in red being dragged away by another monster. How can I be in two places at once?!" Vio was shaking now but he continued. "Not long after that, I wake up sweating. All this time, I thought I it was just a weird dream. But then…"

"But then a little kid dressed in red shows up looking for you," finished Link.

Vio nodded. "So, am I just dreaming? Or did that really happen? That's why I came out here. I just needed to think."

"So, have you talked to Red about any of this?" asked Link.

Vio shook his head no. "It's embarrassing."

"What?! How?"

"If it did happen, then I wasn't able to rescue him. I feel like a coward. What would he think of me?"

"Vio, being afraid doesn't mean you're a coward. I was afraid earlier."

"You were?"

"Yeah, I thought I wouldn't be able to save you. I wasn't sure you'd even make it back to Pondo's without running into another monster. And if you were swinging that sword of yours in your dream, I know for a fact it was to protect Red no matter how afraid you were."

Vio smiled, "Thanks Link. That really means a lot!"

"Sure," said the older hero stretching. "Ow, my body still hurts!"

"Maybe we should head back now."

"Yeah, I'm sure everyone's awake and wondering where we are."

"Are you sure you can make it?" asked Vio. "I noticed your vitals are low on your Sheikah gizmo. It's only showing three hearts."

"You really are the smart one to have figured that out so quickly! I'll be fine. Maybe Pondo will have breakfast ready when we get back."

"Honestly, Link, I just want to sleep."

"Me too, Kid. Me too!"

 _Meanwhile back at Pondo's cabin:_

"What do you mean, you can't find them?" shouted Green exasperated.

Blue folded his arms. "I 'mean' they're not out there! I searched all around the cabin. Get it through your thick skull. Vio and Link are gone!"

Red sniffled. "What if something happened to them! Green, what if they're in trouble?"

"Red, stop crying!" yelled Blue, "Vio probably just…needed…to…to…I don't know! But he'll be back."

"Yeah," said Green lowering his voice, "and since Link is gone, he's probably with Vio. They'll keep each other safe."

"So," said Red wiping his eyes, "he's going to be okay?"

Pondo spoke up, "Of course, he is Red! Now, come over here, and get you some breakfast. I'll not have a good meal go cold!"

As Red slowly walked over to the cooking pot, the door swung open and Link limped in with Vio behind him!"

"You're back!" shouted Red running over to hug Vio (with his good arm).

"What happened?" asked Green, helping Link over to the bed.

"We ran into some monsters, but Link took care of them," said Vio solemnly.

"I've been in worse scraps. Ohh!" cried Link leaning back onto the bed. "I just need some rest. That's all."

Pondo chuckled, "How long has it been since you've had a good night's sleep?"

"Too long," said Link sighing.

"Are you okay?" asked Green turning to Vio. "Are you hurt?"

Vio stretched and yawned. "I'm fine. I just need some sleep."

"Eat first," said Pondo. "Then you can sleep. You boys have had it rough. You can rest here as long as you like."

Vio took his bowl of food and sat by the fire with Red while Blue and Green waited for theirs.

"How's you arm?" asked Vio.

"It's okay. Green thinks I should be able to use it soon."

"That's good. That's good…Hey, Red, I need to talk to you about something."

"Oh! Me too! I wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Sorry? What for?"

A couple of tears fell from Red's eyes and landed in his bowl. "I tried to save you, and I couldn't. And now I'm afraid you don't want to come with us because of me."

Vio stared at Red in shock. After a moment he said, "I don't think that at all."

"You don't? Isn't that why you keep disappearing on us? I'm afraid that you won't come back."

"No! I just…I just needed to think. And, actually, Link helped me with that. You see I've been having these weird dreams…"

Blue and Green joined Vio and Red and listened intently to their purple clad brother retell his nightmares.

Pondo smiled softly at the group and walked over to Link with a bowl of food. "I think they'll be all right now thanks to you, Link. Link? Oh, my. Out like a light already! Sleep tight dear friend. I'll keep them out of mischief while you get some rest." Pondo threw a blanket on Link and walked over to the boys. "So, Kiddums, have any of you ever tried snow bowling? **"**

 **Don't worry. That's not the end! There are several more chapters to come. Next stop is Kakariko Village! Enjoy your weekend. Happy Easter everyone!**

 **-DragonWing85**


	10. Chapter 9

"I think he's dead," whispered Blue as he watched Link lie motionless on the bed. "He hasn't moved in two whole days!"

Green nodded, "He hasn't even twitched or rolled over."

"No!" sniffled Red, "I don't want him to be dead!"

"He's not dead!" sighed Vio. _These guys are morons!_ "Look. He's still breathing!"

"Oh, yeah," smiled Red relieved.

"But maybe he's dying," added Blue. "Maybe…"

"Oh, would you just shut up?!" shouted Vio. "You're scaring Red! Besides, his vitals are stable. Look. He has eleven hearts now. He should be fine." Vio tapped the Sheikah slate.

"What is that thing?" asked Red.

"Ancient technology," replied Vio studying the slate, "You wouldn't understand."

"It's great to have you back!" said Green sarcastically.

Vio shrugged his shoulders and continued tapping the device.

Red, who had lost interest in the slate, decided to climb on the bed to check on the older hero. He worriedly laid his head on Link's chest. "Guys, I can't hear his heart beat. Maybe…he is dead!"

Link's eyes flew open as he leaped in the air sending Red falling to the floor. Luckily, he landed on Blue. In a blink, Link's sword was drawn and waiting for action. He looked around the room and exhaled. "Don't do that! Geez, Kid, I could have killed you!"

"I…I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I thought you were dead."

"Well obviously, he's not. Will you get off me now!" shouted Blue.

Link sheathed his sword and lifted Red in the air giving Blue some relief. He gently sat him on the bed and put an arm around him. "It's okay, Red. I didn't mean to yell at you. I just…well…I was afraid. Look, Red, I don't always sleep so soundly. I only do that when I know I'm somewhere safe. You just startled me."

"Is that why you've slept for two days?" asked Red drying some tears.

"Two days? Wow! I must have been tired." Link felt his stomach growl. "Guess I'm hungry too."

Green walked over to the cooking pot and brought back a plate with an omelet and a loaf of wheat bread. "Here you go. We've already eaten this morning. We were hoping you'd wake up before it got cold."

"Thanks," said Link scarfing down the food in mouthfuls. "So, what have you been up to while I've been sleeping?"

"I've been training Sugar!" said Red. "Well, with Blue's help that is." Blue's chest puffed out with a little pride.

Green spoke up next, "I've been practicing sword fighting."

"Good," said Link with a mouthful, "We'll have to spar later, so you can show me what you've learned."

Green smiled enthusiastically.

"Pondo let me look through his cookbooks," said Vio. "You can thank 'me' for the omelet."

"I'm impressed. It's delicious," said Link swallowing the last mouthful.

"Also," Vio continued, "I added some recipes to your Sheikah slate for future reference." He handed the device to Link and said, "You're welcome."

Link blinked surprised and said, "Uh, thanks. I can't believe you all stayed out of trouble for two whole days."

"Well, not exactly," said Red. "You see, Blue tried riding a snowball down the hill while we were…"

"Okay, Red," said Blue cupping his hand over Red's mouth, "We don't want to bother Link with to many details."

"Well, now that you're all safe and back together, we'll be leaving for Kakariko Village."

Vio looked heartbroken, "We're leaving—so soon?"

"Why are we going there?" asked Red.

"My friend, Impa, may know a way to get you guys back home."

"It's time we get back to our Hyrule," said Green.

"When do we leave?" asked Vio quietly.

"The sooner the better. When can you be ready?"

Everyone looked at each other. Finally, Green spoke up, "Give us ten minutes."

Blue leaned over and whispered to Vio, "Is it just me or does it feel like he's ready to get rid of us?"

Vio shrugged. As everyone started scrambling around the cabin to prepare for the journey, the purple clad boy snuck outside. Once the preparations had been made, everyone met in front of the cabin—everyone except Vio that is!

"Where's Vio," asked Green watching Red use Blue as a stepladder.

"Beats me," grunted Blue as Red stepped on his nose. "Watch it, will ya?!"

"Sorry!" said Red swinging his leg over Sugar's neck.

"Everybody ready? We need to head back to the Rin Oyaa Shrine by the Snowfield Stable."

"Vio's not here," reported Green.

"Why am I not surprised?" mumbled Link. "You guys stay with the horse. I'll find him."

"Vio!" shouted Link walking around the cabin. "Oh, Pondo! Have you seen Vio?"

As the man rolled more snow into a ball and patted it down, he winked at Link and nodded slightly in the direction of a tall tree.

Link looked up and saw Vio clinging to the branches. "Come on, Vio! We have to leave now!"

"I don't want to go! I want to stay here," shouted the purple clad boy.

Pondo stopped patting his giant snowball. A sadness reflected in his eyes. "Vio, you know…"

"I want to stay here!"

"But why?" asked Pondo scratching his bushy hair. "Don't you like being with your brothers? You're a part of them. They aren't whole without you."

"Yeah, but I feel safe here. Can't I stay with you—where it's safe?"

"Kiddum, it's like I said before. Nowhere is safe! People like you make it safe. Don't get me wrong. I wish you could stay. But your world needs you and so do your brothers. What would Red think, if you stayed here?"

The young boy hung his head and sighed, "He'd be heartbroken. Fine. I'll go." Vio slid down the trunk and walked over to Pondo. The small boy wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve as Pondo hugged him. Vio sniffled and slowly traipsed towards the cabin.

"Wait!" shouted Pondo. "Before you go, I want to give you something." The man entered the cabin and returned with a book. "Here," he said handing it to Vio, "I noticed how much you liked reading my cookbooks, so I thought you might enjoy this for a change. It may come in handy."

Vio read the title aloud, "Wilderness Handbook." He threw his arms around Pondo. "Thank you."

As Vio ran to meet up with the others, Link said, "Thanks for everything, Pondo."

"Don't mention it. Good bye, Kiddums! And good luck!"

"Good bye, Pondo." Link took Sugar's reigns and led her through the snow filled trail. After a while, the group arrived safely at the Snowfield Stable.

"Link, I'm starting to get cold," said Red shivering.

"Hang in there," said Link throwing his own cloak around the lad. "We'll all be warm before you know it."

"Welcome back to the finest stable in all of…"

Link interrupted, "Yeah, yeah, all of Hyrule. We get it. I just need to board the horse."

"But of course!" said the stable master. Although his words were as smooth as butter, the stable master's eyes shot daggers into Link. "I'll have an attendant give her the best of care."

"Thanks," said Link slightly bowing and with a sarcastic tone said, "and I will mention your 'hospitable' service to everyone I meet."

The stable master beamed with pride and said, "Be sure to give them my name—Varke!"

"Of course!"

While Link was taking care of Sugar's stable arrangements, Red stroked the mane of his beloved horse. "I'm going to miss you! I will think of you every night! And I'll say a prayer for you."

"It's just a horse, Red," said Vio frowning.

"She's not just a horse. She's special."

"How?"

"She saved my life—our lives, actually.

"Link saved your life."

"Yeah, but she helped. Be good, Sugar. I'll see you again." Red kissed her muzzle, and the attendant took her away.

"All right," said Link, "Let's do this. Everyone, hold on tight to my belt. And don't let go! Next stop, Kakariko Village."

Vio watched curiously as Link tapped on the Sheikah slate. Blue gripped the belt for dear life. Red looked as if he were in his own world. Green waited patiently.

"Hey, wait," shouted Red. "I forgot something!" He let go of Link's belt and ran towards the stable.

"Red!" shouted Link as his hand grabbed at the small boy, but it was too late. The blue aura lifted the group into the air. And in a flash, they disappeared.

 **Thank you everyone for reading and following my story. And thank you for your precious reviews. They are my golden treasures. Here's this week's chapter—a little earlier than usual. Right now, we are transitioning into the next part of the story where the four sword heroes start training to survive the wild. I can't wait! I'm so excited about is going to happen on the great plateau. Soon, Link is going to take them to the Shrine of Resurrection, and then…Let me stop right there. Don't want to spoil it. Oh, I can't wait!**


	11. Chapter 10

Within moments, the four stood on the Ta'loh Naeg shrine overlooking Kakariko Village.

Everyone just stood there blinking. For about ten seconds, no one moved. Finally, Green spoke, "We have to go back!"

Link took a deep breath to compose himself. _He was there. Just right there! I can't believe I couldn't catch him! What was so important that he'd just take off like that?_

"Link! Did you hear me?! We have to go back," shouted Green.

Link looked down at the boy's pleading eyes. "He's fine. I'll head back for Red. The three of you go into the village. You'll be safe there."

"We might be safe," said Vio with a smirk, "but the village won't be with Blue around."

"You take that back!" shouted Blue.

"Link, let me go with you," asked Green grabbing his belt.

"Stay here and keep Blue out of trouble."

"Hey, I heard that!" said the boy crossing his arms.

"We won't be long." Link took a step back and disappeared into the blue light.

Vio put a hand on Green's shoulder. "He'll be fine. Come on."

Green followed the two reluctantly down the hill into the village.

Meanwhile, Link warped to the Rin Oyaa shrine. "Red!" he called out, but didn't receive an answer. "Red!"

Link walked up to a woman warming her hands by the campfire. "Excuse me, Ma'am. Have you seen a small boy running around dressed in a red tunic?"

"Hmm. Can't say I have."

"Sorry to trouble you. Thank you!" said Link bowing his head to the lady before taking off. He ran over to the stable master's desk.

"Welcome back!" said the stable master.

"Varke, have you seen Red?"

"Who?"

"Red! The little boy who was brought in here a few days ago with the broken arm. I…I lost him."

"Oh, my! I can't say that I've seen him. We've been very busy with the storm rolling in. You're welcome to look around."

Link nodded and hurried inside. "Excuse me," he asked traveler after traveler, "have you seen a little boy dressed in a red tunic?" But each time the answer was no.

"Link!" shouted a familiar voice. "Link!"

The hero turned and groaned inwardly. _This isn't the time_ , thought Link as the old friend approached. "Beedle, not now. I'm looking for …"

"Link, I thought we were friends! If you were looking for something, you should come to me first. Look what I got today!"

"No, I'm looking for a small boy."

"Oh."

"He's dressed in red. Have you seen him?"

"You never told me you had a son."

"Beedle!" Link rubbed his temples. "I don't have a child. Now, have you seen him or not?"

"Oh, a nephew then? Well, there was a little kid outside earlier petting a dog. He was in a dusty blue-grey cloak. It might have been him."

 _Of course!_ thought Link to himself remembering Red's complaint that it was cold. _No wonder no one has seen him_. "That's got to be him! Thanks, Beedle. I owe you one!"

"An energetic rhino beetle would convey your thanks even more!" shouted Beedle as Link rushed outside. "Cheapskate," mumbled Beedle to himself. "Oh, well. Maybe next time."

Once outside, Link found the dog that Red had fed earlier. "Hey, boy. Have you seen Red?"

The dog whimpered and looked out past the stable. By now, the snow had begun to fall harder making it difficult to see. "Red!" called Link. Still no answer. _Where are you?_ thought Link as he grabbed a torch and lit it. He hoped it would help him see better as the snow storm rolled in. Walking out past the stables into a wooded area, he shouted again, "Red!"

The wind howled furiously as the snow stung Link's face. In the distance, a faint cry could be heard. By now, Link could barely make out the trees in front of him. "Red? Is that you?"

Link strolled farther from the stables. He paused as he noticed something strange in the distance. A large chunk of ice stood there without rhyme or reason for its existence. As Link inspected it with the torch, a set of blue eyes fluttered open through the thick ice.

"Red!" shouted Link as he held the torch's flame close to get a better look. "Hang on! I'm going to get you out of this. Can you move? Try. Try wiggling."

Slowly the ice melted from the heat of the torch. Red tried moving and finally on the third attempt, the ice shattered. The boy dropped to the ground gasping for breath.

Link scooped him up and instantly tapped the Sheikah slate. "Hang in there, Buddy. Let's get you out of here!"

Within seconds, the blue aura lifted them in the air, and they landed safely on the platform of the Ta'loh Naeg shrine. Link carried Red down the hill into the village and set him by a fire near a tall tree.

"Red? You okay?"

The boy just sat there staring at the fire as if he were in a daze.

"Red?" Link snapped his fingers in front of the boys face a couple of times. "Say something. Can you hear me?"

"I thought I'd be trapped there—forever." A tear rolled down his face. "I thought I'd never see Blue or Green or Vio or Sugar or even you ever again."

Link sighed in relief. Red was fine. "You had me worried there for a bit. Why did you take off like that?"

Red looked up with innocent eyes and said, "I couldn't leave without saying goodbye to Gerry."

"Who's Gerry?"

"The dog."

 _Yep. He's fine. Just fine._ "I didn't see you around the stable when I came back for you. What happened after you said goodbye to…"

"Gerry."

"Right. Gerry."

"I noticed you were all gone. So, I waited, but then I heard this squeaking noise and I followed it. It was a beautiful white keese. And when I reached out to touch it, it froze me! I couldn't move! I thought no one would ever find me."

"You're safe now," said Link wiping the tears from the child's eyes with the hem of the cloak. "No need to worry."

As Link was talking, a young woman came rushing up to them. "Link! You must come quick! There's trouble."

"Paya? What's wrong? What's going on?"

"There's no time to explain. Quickly. To Grandmother's!"

"Red, can you walk?"

Red nodded his head vigorously and followed Link up the steps of an enormous important looking house.

 _Oh, no_ , thought Link as he opened the door and saw Blue covered in feathers, Green saturated in mud and leaves, and Vio dripping with paint along with several angry looks from villagers in the room.

"Hello, Link," said Impa nonchalantly. "It seems that three homeless kittens have been left on my door step, and apparently you have brought me another one." She tilted her head in question towards Red.

"Impa, I can…"

"Come closer, Link. We need to talk."


	12. Chapter 11

Although he was cringing on the inside, Link strolled into the center of the room with a confident stride. He quietly thought to himself as he walked past several furious eyebrows, _This isn't good. This can't be good! How long was I gone? It couldn't have been very long! Fifteen minutes? Maybe twenty. How could those three have gotten half the village turned against them so quickly?_

"You must be Red," said Impa looking past Link to watch the boy shivering by the door. "Are you afraid of me to be shaking so?"

"No Ma'am. I'm just really really cold."

Impa's eyes softened. "Your brothers have told me you were separated from them in the Hebra region. It is extremely cold there. That's why I prefer to stay here—where it's warm—on my pillow. Paya, fetch a blanket for him. Come child, sit with your brothers until we have finished talking."

Impa then turned to the villagers and said, "Your concerns have been noted and will be dealt with accordingly. You may leave."

Although the villagers left without saying a word, their eyes spoke volumes as they stared in anger at the young heroes.

"What did you do?" whispered Red.

"Silence please," said Impa softly. Red nodded soundlessly but looked at his brothers in confusion.

"Well, Link. Now that we're alone. Do you have anything to say?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just left them like that. I was afraid for the young boy's safety, so I rushed off and left the others unattended. Please, forgive me for being inconsiderate."

"Link, you are a dear and old friend. Of course, I forgive you. And I understand. Now, will the village forgive you, is the question."

Vio piped in, "Told you the village wouldn't be safe with Blue around!"

"Shut up," said Blue. "It's just as much your fault too!"

"Silence!" shouted Impa. The room hushed and after a long pause the elder cleared her throat. "Lucky for you, Link, Green has explained everything to me before you got here—along with the villagers. So, it seems that we have honored guests amongst us—the Four Swords Heroes of Hyrule."

Link raised an eyebrow.

"Come now, Link. Don't tell me you've not heard of the four sword adventures of these young Hylians. They are legends. They are just a few of the many heroes that have fought evil throughout the ages." Impa paused, "Did you think you were the only one to aide a princess?"

Link rubbed the back of his neck a little embarrassed. Impa had a way of putting you on the spot. Perhaps, this was how she displayed her power or maybe she just did it for fun.

Link swallowed before speaking, "I understand that there have been many legends throughout the ages. And I'm honored to have been chosen as one. The question is: Why are they here too? Can we really have two legends at the same place—same time?"

"That is a question for my sister. You shall go and visit her. She will help you find a way to return them to their world."

"You mean, we can go back to our home?" asked Red.

"You mean, what's left of it," said Blue. "Shadow and Vatti's probably destroyed everything by now."

Vio rubbed his head. _Shadow. Who or what is Shadow? How do I know that name? It feels like a dream. Is it another memory?_

Red noticed Vio seemed to be having another headache and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes. I fear the same, Blue," said Impa. "However, returning to your Hyrule in the state you're in will not promise success."

"Come again?" questioned Blue.

"Blue, you frightened the cuccos. And now they are hiding all over the village!"

"All I wanted was an egg," mumbled Blue. "I was hungry."

"And, Green," said Impa, "You ignored the trespassing sign for the plum garden."

"I was just trying to escape the cuccos that Blue stirred up."

"And, Vio, have you no tactfulness?"

"I was just being honest. That painting did look like it was created by a five year old! That painter has no respect for artistic criticism."

"And, Red, weren't you given specific instructions to not let go of Link's belt when you were transporting?"

Red's head hung low as tears strolled down his cheeks.

"You lack discipline and team work. You are all reckless! It's a wonder that your own Hyrule wasn't destroyed by you." Impa watched as her words sunk in to each one of them.

Green looked her in the eyes. "When we were one person, we had the same problem. Now that we are four separate individuals, we are four times the problem. We 'are' knights of Hyrule. And each of us would lay down his life for our princess and our Hyrule. We maybe reckless, but we are not without honor."

"Hmm," thought Impa through silted eyelids, "Perhaps, we can help you become more. You need training."

"Training?" questioned Green. "Like I said, we are knights of Hyrule. We have had plenty of training."

Impa chuckled, "Not like this, you haven't. Tomorrow, Link, will take you to the Great Plateau."

"What?" said Link shocked. "Impa, I don't think…"

"What do you not think, Link?" said Impa boring into him with aggressive eyes.

"Well, what I mean is that I've had to rescue them several times from near death. I'm not sure I can keep all four of them safe on the plateau."

"You make a valid point, Link," said Impa softening her gaze. "I have a special task for you. For six days, you will not speak to the four. If I were you, I wouldn't even interact with them. You may go where ever you wish. Consider it a vacation for doing such a good job of protecting them."

Link's face paled. _Is she crazy? They'll never make it on their own!_

Impa continued, "You will take them to the Shrine of Resurrection and leave them for seven days. You will all meet back at the Shrine of Resurrection on the seventh day—that is, if you are alive."

Green rose to his feet, "We'll do it! If it means saving our Hyrule, we'll do it."

"Very well, said Impa. "You may take one item from the general store for your journey—only one, mind you. Each of you must defeat an enemy. And…you must each leave your swords here."

"Leave our swords?" questioned Blue. "But it's dangerous out there!"

"Yes," said Impa slyly. "Can you survive the wild on your own?"

"We can, and we will," said Green.

"Hmmm. First things first. Before leaving, you will repair the damage that you have inflicted on this village. Blue, find all of the cuccos and put them back in their coop. Green, help fertilize the plum garden. Vio, apologize and find a way to make it up to our aspiring painter. Red, stay with Vio and help him with his task. Don't leave his side for any reason. Link, don't give me that look."

"Impa, I just don't see this working out."

Impa smiled showing her missing teeth. "Have a little faith, Link. You yourself trained at the plateau and have defeated the enemy in each divine beast. Do you still carry the orbs with you?"

Link reach into his bag and pulled out four glowing orbs, each a different color.

"Good. Now give the children an orb of your choice."

Link looked at each one and rubbed his chin in thought. He handed one to Red and then took it back switching it with a different one. After each received their orb, he turned to Impa and commented, "It's going to be dangerous. I don't think this is enough. A fairy, perhaps?"

"Hmm. Yes. You may give each one only one fairy." Impa closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Now. You may all leave and attend to your assignments. It is time for my nap."

Red, Blue, Green, and Vio just gawked at Impa as she began snoring. Link nodded his head towards the door, and they all filed outside.

"I can't believe this!" shouted Link once they were at the bottom of the steps. "Do you know what you have gotten yourselves into?"

"Don't worry, Link," said Green wholeheartedly. "We can do this!"

Link rubbed his forehead. "Just finish today's tasks while I get us a bed at the inn. Once you've finished, head to the store and choose your item. I'll be in to pay for it later."

Everyone went their separate ways. At the dusk of evening, Blue walked into the inn and found Vio sitting on a bed reading. Red was laying in the floor with his legs straight in the air and his feet against the wall.

"Blue!" said Red overjoyed. "You're back. It so boring around here. I'm stuck with Vio, and all he wants to do is read."

Vio looked over the edge of his book. "I'm educating myself. There's plenty of stuff in here that's going to help us for the next seven days."

"See what I mean," said Red. "I'm so bored! We could be exploring the town. I haven't got to see any of it."

Blue squinted at the two suspiciously. "Didn't you complete your assignments?"

"Yep," said Vio.

"Ours only took ten minutes," said Red. "After apologizing, Vio borrowed Link's Shiekah slate and showed the guy a picture. And then we were done."

"That must have been some picture!"

Vio shrugged his shoulders and continued reading.

"Was it a girl?" whispered Blue.

Red lowered his voice, "Sort of. It was a picture of the Great Fairy's fountain."

"I'm trying to read, and I can still hear you. Do you mind keeping it down? This information could save our lives," said Vio.

The door opened and in walked Green. "I never want to see another plum tree again!"

Red held his nose.

Blue gaged, "Green, you smell like you rolled in—"

"I know. Don't rub it in. Where's Link? I couldn't get my item from the store. They said, 'I was chasing away customers'."

Vio's eyes continued scanning his book as he spoke. "He said he had to catch some fairies. He should be back soon. By the way, do you still have your fairy?"

Green sighed. "No. She flew away earlier while we were in the village."

"Too bad," said Vio. "You could have had two for the plateau."

About that moment, Link walked in the door and sniffed the air. "What is that smell?"

"It's Green," piped Red. "He smelled so bad, they kicked him out of the store. He doesn't have his item yet."

Link sat four small bags on the bed by Vio and said, "Well, I guess we have to fix that. Can all four of you swim? I know Blue and Green can."

"We're going swimming?" shouted Red. "Yes! I love swimming!"

"Okay, okay," said Link, "Calm down. I'll take that as a yes. We'll all go for a swim, have some dinner, and stop by the store for Green."

Everyone followed Link to the falls close by Impa's house. Green jumped in first. Red slid down the rocks until he reached the water. Blue watched Vio sit comfortably on the edge as he continued to read his book.

"Hey," said Blue, "You going in or what?"

Vio shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe after this next cha…ahh!"

Blue had shoved Vio over the side after grabbing his book and tossing it on the ground. "Cannonball!" he shouted plunging into the water.

"Hey, where's Link?" said Red looking around.

"I don't know," said Blue dunking Vio's head under the water.

Vio came up sputtering, "Blue, I'm going to—"

"Look out below," shouted Link from Impa's roof top.

All four scrambled as Link swan dived into the midst of them.

"That was awesome!" said Blue swimming over to Link. "I want to try too!"

"Sure, but first…" Link dunked Blue's head under the water and shot a glance at Vio who was grinning with satisfaction.

After the swim, each one sat by the fire roasting a copious fish skewer. For a while no one spoke. Finally, Red broke the silence. "So, what are you going to do while we are on the plateau?"

Link glanced up from the fire and shrugged. "I need to find some new weapons. That's what I was doing when I saw you fall from the sky."

"Weapons?" said Green munching. "It seems like you have a pretty good sword there. Why would you look for anything else?"

"It maybe a good sword. But it has to recharge its energy like you yourself need to recharge. I need powerful weapons to use while it restores its energy or should I say, while it rests." Link felt the weight of the sword against his back. At times, he could even feel it needling into his flesh, for its blade was sharper than any other in Hyrule. _If I fail again_ , thought Link, _then everything we fought for—she fought for—would be for nothing._ The image of Zelda in her in her long white flowing gown flash across his mind. Her hands folded. Her eyes closed. Prayers falling from her soft lips. "I can't take any chances for the task ahead."

"What task is that?" asked Blue.

Link stretched and rose to his feet. "It's getting late. You all need to get some rest. It's going to be a long week." And with that, he walked back to the inn.

"Was it something I said?" asked Blue.

Vio flipped a page of his book while watching Link walk away. "It's not you, Blue. Something's troubling him. He'll be fine." _I hope._

 **Thank you so much for reading! I've been dying to write this next part of our story. I hope you enjoy the future chapters.**


	13. Chapter 12

**It is time for the training to begin! I'm so glad you are following this story. Let's have a little fun. In our last chapter, Link gave each child a divine beast spirit orb to help them. Who do you think got which and why? Please leave your answer in the review section and let's see how things unfold. (Just a note, it's already written in paper form so your guess will not effect the outcome.)**

Five blue figures hovered above the platform. As the lights took on full form, the each surveyed their dim surroundings.

"So, this is the Shrine of Resurrection?" asked Green half questioning it.

Blue stared at the blue glowing spirals in the stone, "Looks creepy, if you ask me."

Vio stroked the carvings with his hand as the blue lights bathed his face. "This technology must be decades—even centuries old! This is amazing!"

"Vio is geeking out again," said Blue rolling his eyes.

"I…I don't like this place," said Red moving close to Blue for protection, "I hear something."

"It's just your imagination," sighed Blue. "Stop being a fraidy cat."

Link took a long look at them and said, "Okay. Well, this is it. It will be dawn soon, and your training will begin. Good luck." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I'll see you here in seven days." _I hope!_

"Right," said Green. "Don't worry about us. We got this, Link."

The older hero put a hand on the smaller boy's shoulder and said, "Please be careful." And with that, Link pressed the button on his slate and vanished in the blue light.

"Blue," whimpered Red, "there's something in here with us. I can feel it."

"There's nothing to be afraid of! It's an old cave. You probably just hear…water dripping."

"No, Blue, there's something here. I think it's in that tub."

Blue rolled his eyes again. "Fine. I'll prove it to you. See?" he said looking in the tub of shallow water. He waved his hand in the air. "Nothing to worry about."

"Ya-ha!" said a small green creature with a leaf mask as it appeared in a poof of sparkling light.

"Ahh!" screamed Blue falling into the tub.

"See, Blue. I did hear something. Oh! It's so cute. And oh, look, Blue. It gave me a seed." Red stuffed the golden seed into his bag.

Blue climbed out of the tub dripping wet. "Great. Now look at me. It's barely dawn, and I'm already a mess. What is that tub for anyway?"

Vio studied it, "Hmm. I'm not sure. Interesting though. It looks like a stone bed. I wonder."

Blue started to shiver. "Gees, it's freezing in here. Can't we get out of this place?"

"Over here," shouted Green. "I think I found the way out." The three rushed towards the sound of his voice. "See the light coming through. That has to be the way out! All we have to do is climb this rock. Red, you first."

"Me? Why me? There might be something waiting to eat me on the other side."

Green sighed. "Okay, Vio, you go first."

"Oh, so, it's okay for me to get eaten and not Red?"

The emerald clad hero slapped his forehead and grunted. "That's not the point!"

"Then what is the point?" said Vio cocking his head sideways. "Why don't you go first?" _I really should have stayed with Pondo._

"If you're all a bunch of wimps, then I'll go first," said Blue grabbing onto the side of the rock and hoisting himself up.

As he disappeared over the edge, Red shouted, "Blue! Are you still alive?"

All was quiet for a moment and then Blue shouted, "Guys, you got to see this!"

All three scrambled up the rock simultaneously and raced towards their brothe at the edge of a cliff. As they looked out at the landscape, each held their breath.

"It's beautiful," said Red looking at all the flowers and trees.

"It's…amazing," said Vio surveying the different climate regions.

"It's Hyrule castle," said Green pointing in the far distance.

"What are we waiting for?" said Blue leaving the cliff's edge. "Let's go explore!"

"Wait!" said Green. "We don't have any weapons."

"Oh, come on, Green! Just use a branch or something."

"We also need to set up shelter," said Vio flipping the pages of his book for instructions.

"Red," said Blue, "are you going to hang with these guys or are you coming with me?"

"I just want to be safe," answered Red nervously.

"Fine. You all stay here. I'm going to explore!" Blue picked up a stick and swung at the grass.

"I'm hungry," whined Red as his stomach rumbled.

"We have to make some weapons first, Red," said Green irritated.

"Green," said Vio staring at the clouds, "we should really find shelter. It looks like it's going to rain."

By now Green was starting to sound as irritable as Blue. "I'm going to make some weapons with or without you guys."

"You don't have to be so grumpy," said Red sniffling.

"I'm not being grumpy. I'm just trying to protect you. Why won't any of you listen," said Green with a shout.

Red backed away with tears in his eyes and headed down the path that Blue had cut with his branch.

"You shouldn't have talked to him that way," said Vio crossing his arms. "You hurt his feelings."

"How dare you say that," said Green a little aggressively, "You can't even remember stuff about him."

"That's a low blow, Green," said Vio frowning. "I may not remember everything, but I can still tell when someone's feelings are hurt."

"Well, you have no right telling us what we should do. You know, maybe you should have stayed with Pondo. Yeah, that's right. I overhead you shouting from the branches. You didn't even want to come with us."

Surprised, Vio took a step back. He didn't think anyone but Link and Pondo had heard him. Did anyone else hear him? "You're right. I didn't want to come, but I did," said Vio doubling his fists. "Make your stupid weapons. I don't need any of you."

"Well, don't come running to me when you're being chased by some monster." He watched as Vio follow the same path as Red down the hill. "They'll be back," mumbled Green to himself. "They'll see. I'm only trying to protect them."

Meanwhile, Blue waved his stick around like a sword. "Those guys don't know what they're missing! I'll conquer this plateau all by myself."

Blue stopped swinging his wooden 'sword' and listened carefully. The bushes ahead of him shook with the low sound of a snort. "Alright! Time for some action." Blue played the scene over in his head, _I can hear them now. 'Blue, you're so brave! You single handedly took down your first enemy on the day one. I want to be like you.'_

"Come on monster! I'm ready!" Blue held the stick ready to swing at his attacker. He didn't have to wait long. Within seconds, a wild boar with jagged tusks shot out from the branches headed straight for him.

"A boar?! I wasn't expecting a boar!" Blue tried to dodge the attack, but the wild hog's horn tore at his pants leg and dragged him about ten feet. The young hero didn't waste any time scrambling up the nearest tree when his pants broke free from the horn. The hog at the bottom snorted in disgust and circled waiting for his opponent to come down.

"Well, at least I'm safe up here," thought Blue aloud. "It's a good thing Red stayed behind. He'll be safer with Green and Vio." At that moment, thunder boomed across the sky. "Huff. Great! This is going to be a really long week."

As the clouds gathered and the lighting flashed, Red stuffed his pockets full of acorns, apples, and mushrooms. _Oh, Vio was right! It is about to rain. I got to hurry and find shelter._ Red looked curiously at a hollow log. _That's funny? I wonder what this is?_ He tried to pull a fragile wooden pot from the log. _It's stuck._ With one last tug, it busted, and out popped another small creature with a leaf mask.

"Ye-ha!" it shouted with joy and handed Red a golden seed.

"Oh, thank you," said Red pocketing the treasure as the rain started to fall. "Hey, do you know a good place to get out of the rain?"

The small creature chuckled and led the way to a small cave.

"Oh, wow, this is perfect. Thank you!"

The creature did a little dance and sat down beside Red.

"I bet you're hungry. You want an apple?"

His new friend gave a soft cooing sound and bit off a tiny piece of apple.

"I bet there's more of you out there. When the rain stops, we will look for more of your friends. How does that sound?"

"Ha-ha!" squealed the tiny fellow. "Hide and seek!"

Red took a bite of apple and smiled at his new friend. But his smile quickly vanished as he thought of Blue, Green, and Vio. _I wonder how the others are doing so far?_

Vio sat beneath the overhang of a cliff waiting out the storm. From there, he could see Green. He watched as his friend lingered in the rain sharpening a branch on a rock. _Hmm. Looks like he's trying to make a spear. That idiot. He just has to prove he's right. Oh, well._

Vio picked up an ax that had been laying close to his shelter. He stuck a small piece of flint with the metal edge against a stack of wood. Instantly, it caught fire. _Strange,_ thought Vio, _Who would leave a perfectly good ax out here? It's almost as if it were left here on purpose. I wonder if we really are alone out here._


	14. Chapter 13

The next morning, Vio yawned and stirred as he woke up. His fire had died out sometime during the night, leaving him chilled to the bone. He blinked as he noticed Green sitting beside him, his clothes still damp from yesterday's rain. Dark circles hung below his eyes. _Did he get any sleep at all last night?_ thought Vio.

"Hey," said Green quietly as he hung his head and purposefully avoided eye contact.

"Hey," said Vio sitting up to stir the ashes hoping there was still an ember burning. "You look cold." _Actually, you look terrible. But I'll keep that to myself._

Green rubbed the back of his neck. "Vio, I…I…just wanted to say—"

"Forget about it. We all know you mean well. You just get carried away sometimes. We all do."

"Thanks," replied Green with a warm smile. He tapped his fingers on his knees. "So, have you seen the others?"

"No. And it rained all night. I'm worried about Red."

"Me too. Blue can take care of himself. But Red…well…I'll feel better when I know he's safe." Green paused and frowned curiously. "Where did you get that ax?"

Vio looked at the ax and shrugged. "It was just lying there as if it were waiting for me."

Green just blinked with a blank expression.

Vio swung the ax over his shoulder. "How 'bout I go chop some more wood and get the fire going while you rest here?"

Green shook his head no. "I'll go out and look for the others while you get the wood. That way we'll have a nice roaring blaze waiting for us when we get back."

The amethyst clad boy nodded and watched Green disappear into the forest. _He really shouldn't go alone, but it seems like this is something he 'has' to do. I'll get the fire going, and if he's not back soon, I'll go out and look for all of them._

Vio picked a fair-sized tree and began chopping. The ax was so sharp, it took only two swings to chop the tree down. Within moments, there was a thunderous crash along with a terrified scream.

"Ohhh," moaned the sapphire hero beneath the thick branches.

"Blue?! Are you okay?" He rushed to his brother's side and pushed aside the branches. "Blue. Blue! Are you okay? Speak to me!"

"What's the big idea?" winced Blue. "Of all the tree's in the forest, you had to pick mine to chop down!"

 _Whew. He's fine._ "What were you doing up there?" asked Vio pulling him out from under the branches.

"Do we have to talk about it?" asked Blue recalling his incident with the wild hog. "I'd really rather forget it."

"Suit yourself. Can you walk?"

Blue stood and wobbled a little. "My ankle kind of hurts, but I can walk."

Vio bent down to inspect it. He noticed that his pants leg was torn, but figured that Blue still didn't want to talk about it—whatever 'it' was. _A little swollen, but not too bad._ "Okay, I'm going to finish chopping this wood then I'll get you back to the shelter. And if Green's not back with Red, I'm going to head out looking for them while you keep the fire going."

Blue frowned, "What do mean 'if Green's not back with Red'?"

"After you left to 'explore' yesterday, Red and Green kind of got into a fight, and Red walked off. We haven't seen him since. Honestly, I was hoping he was with you."

Blue's face paled. "It's not safe out there. You need—We need to go find him!"

"You need to stay off that ankle, or it will get worse. Let's get the fire going. Who knows, maybe Red will see the smoke and come to us."

"Fine," said Blue crossing his arms in a grumpy pout. He hated to admit it, but Vio was right. Vio seemed to always be right. _Why does he have to be the one with all the answers?_ thought Blue jealously _. For once I'd like him to be wrong. Just once._

Meanwhile Green searched through the forest calling for his ruby clad companion. "Red! Where are you?...I'm sorry I hurt your feelings…Come on, Red, I…I need you to come back." There was no answer. _Where could he be?_ thought Green trying to keep his eyes open.

Just ahead the bushes shook. _Is it a monster? I don't have a weapon!_ _Stay calm, Green. Focus._ Blue's word's came back to him, 'Just use a branch or something'. _He's right. Although I hate to admit it, he's right. It's all about wit not weapons. A knight should be able to use anything as a weapon._

Green grabbed the nearest tree branch and poised for action. The bushes shook even more violently as his opponent came closer. "Come out and face me, Monster!"

"Ha, ha!" shouted a little leaf-masked critter popping out of the greenery. "I found you!"

"What?" said Green dropping his branch.

"Red," replied the creature.

"No. Green. I'm Green."

The little guy looked back in the direction he came from and whimpered, "Red's hurting."

Green froze realizing what the leaf-mask was saying. "Red's hurt! W-where is he? Where's Red? Can you take me to him? Please."

"Ya-ha-ha! We find Red now!" It waddled back into the bushes.

"Hey, wait up!" shouted Green as branches tore at his tunic. "Wait!" _Wow, that little guy is fast! Oh, please, please be okay._

The small creature paused in front of a tiny cave barely carved out of a cliff side.

Green leaned over and held his knees trying to catch his breath. "Okay…now…what?"

The creature pointed to the cave and whined, "Red."

And sure enough, there he was curled up in a small heap laying just at the back of the cave.

Green rushed in and shook him awake. "Red! Are you okay? Red."

The small boy groaned and winced in pain. "G-Green? Is that…you…ow…"

"Yeah, it's me. You're going to be okay now. Just relax. I'm going to get you back to the camp. Vio's got a shelter for us and a fire going."

"My stomach…it hurts really…really…bad…Green, I think I'm going to die." Red curled into a tighter ball.

"Hang in there," said Green panicking as he gently scooped Red up in his arms.

The boy moaned again.

"Let's get you back to camp. Vio will know what to do." _I hope._ _I'll just have to find Blue later._


	15. Chapter 14

**I'm so sorry for posting so late. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and I hope you enjoy reading it. Feel free to leave your thoughts in the review section. Thanks!**

Green trudged through the forest carrying his heavy load. _Red, I think you put on a few pounds,_ thought Green to himself. But he knew better than to say that out loud. He wasn't going to hurt Red's feelings again—especially when he could be dying. "Just hold on!" said Green panting. He stopped and looked around. _Oh no. Where are we? I don't recognize any of this! How are we going to get back?!_

The emerald clad hero glanced at the tiny creature following them. "Hey Little Guy, do you know the way back?"

The tiny creature stopped waddling and looked him straight in the eye. "Nope." And with that he waddled over to a beautiful flower and smelled it.

 _Hmm. You would be the one Red made friends with out here._

Red moaned again. "Green…it hurts."

Green gently set Red on the ground. "You're going to be okay. I promise. Lie still while I try and climb this tree to see where we are."

Red nodded and winced as Green scurried up the tall timber. At the top, he breathed in deeply as the warm sun began drying his damp clothes. _Wow, this place truly is amazing! Wait what's that smell? Smells like…smoke! A fire! It's got to be Vio._ Green scanned the tree tops searching for the source. _Bingo!_

The young boy slid down the tree trunk and knelt beside his brother. "I found it. We're almost there. Do you think you can walk? We're really close."

Red moaned trying to stand. "Yeah, I think so." He grabbed his stomach and doubled over.

Green took Red's arm and put it around his neck. "Here, I'll help you." _The truth is you're too heavy to carry, and I'm about to fall over._

"Green, if I die, I want you to know I'm sorry I took off like that yesterday."

Green was taken back by this. _He's apologizing to me? But why?_ _I'm the one that should be apologizing—not him!_ "No, Red. I should have listened to you—to everyone. We needed shelter and food and we needed to know our surroundings. We should have worked together. I'm the one that's sorry."

"Green? What's that smell? Oh, no. I think…I'm going to throw up!"

"I smell it too. It smells like…roasted pork." Green's stomach rumbled. "Maybe Vio's cooking breakfast!" He realized that he hadn't eaten anything since Link took them swimming in Kakariko Village. His knees began to buckle from exhaustion. _Come on, just few more steps, and then we'll have a nice hot meal._

Green and Red stepped into the clearing and gasped. It was a campsite alright, complete with a fire, roasting hog, and red and blue Bokoblins.

"G-G-Green," said Red nervously.

"Shhh, maybe they didn't see us."

A horn blew nearby alerting the whole camp of their presence.

 _Oh, they saw us!_ thought Green trembling. _We got to get out of here now!_

"Green, look out!"

Green ducked as an arrow flew through the air pinning his emerald hat to the tree trunk. "Run! Go! Go! Go! Go!" Green screamed grabbing Red by the arm, who was still holding his stomach. He half drug him through the forest as they weaved in and out of the trees using them as shields.

Red yelped as he tripped and fell flat on his face in the mud. Green skidded to a halt. As he turned, he saw a blue Bokoblin standing over Red with his wooden club raised high.

"N-o-o-o!" screamed Green as the weapon came swooping down.

A piercing scream erupted from the monster. It stumbled backwards dropping its club at it's side.

"Red! Are you okay?" he asked pulling the boy to his feet.

"I-I think so," said Red nodding as he wiped the mud from his face.

As Green reached for the monster's weapon, he noticed an arrow sticking out of the its chest. He grabbed it too before the creature disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"Let's get out of here before more show up." He grabbed Red by the wrist and started to power-walk his way through the forest. Red stumbled and fell to his knees.

"Green, I can't—"

Green let go and put a finger to his lips. He motioned to Red to listen. It was quiet. Too quiet. Something was wrong. He could sense it. But what was it?

He pulled Red to his feet and walked him over to some bushes. Green whispered, "Hide here. No matter what happens, you stay put!"

Red nodded and sunk deeper into the leaves. Tears streamed down his face. He was afraid, but not for himself—for Green. Images of himself hiding Vio in the snowy bushes flooded his mind. He recalled passing out in a stranger's arms as he tried to tell the man that Vio needed to be rescued. _Please, Green,_ he thought _, please be safe. Please don't die._

Green held the club waiting for whatever was out there to show itself. _I'm not afraid. I'm not afraid. I'm not—oh, who am I kidding? I'm terrified! I should have never taken this stupid challenge! We're out here alone. And now. Now were all going to die. But not Red. Not today. I'll make sure of that._

A bird flew from the bushes. Green flinched. _Something's wrong. Something's hiding. Something's…_

A hand from behind clasped Green's mouth muffling a yell.

"Green," it whispered, "calm down. It's okay. It's just me."

He twisted around to see his purple clad brother with a bow strapped across his back and a green hat tucked in his belt.

"Vio! I'm so glad to—"

"Shh. They're still out there. Come on. Follow me."

"Wait." Green hurried over to the bushes and helped Red out of his hiding place.

"You found him! Thank goodness," said Vio relieved. His relief quickly changed to worry when he saw Red doubled over in pain. "What happened?"

"I don't know. He was like this when I found him."

"Hurry," said Vio helping Green lift Red to his feet again. "Those monsters are scouting the forest for you two." Vio eyed Red worriedly and looked at Green. "We need to get him back to camp before we can help him. It's kind of far from here. Can you make it?"

Green nodded wearily. "I-I can make it."

Vio thought to himself, _I hope so. I can't carry both of you._ He handed Green his hat.

"Thanks. Oh, here's your arrow. It doesn't seem like you've lost your touch with the bow."

Vio looked at him puzzled. "That's not my arrow."

"What? You mean you didn't shoot that blue thing back there?"

Vio shook his head no.

"But you have a bow; it had to be you."

"I found it by one of the monsters dying back at their camp along with your hat. I didn't swipe any arrows."

"Well, if you didn't shoot that creature then who did?"

Vio paused and shifted his weight to better support Red. "Maybe it was friendly fire."

Green nodded but couldn't shake the feeling he had earlier. _Something's wrong. Something's hiding. Something's watching. We're not alone._


	16. Chapter 15

Blue frustratingly rubbed two sticks together. _Why isn't this working,_ he thought chunking them to the ground. He grabbed the book Vio left him and flipped through the pages again.

"Agh! I'm doing it just like it says! What gives?"

He glanced over at a side note which read, "Kindling: hair, cloth, paper."

 _Hmm, I could use some of my hair, but Vio 'did say' to use the book if I needed it. He's not going to miss one or two pages._

Blue ripped the sheets from the book and tore them into strips. _He's probably already memorized this part anyway._

The young boy started rubbing the two sticks together vigorously. In a couple of minutes, a spark landed on the paper and soon a blazing fire engulfed the logs.

"Hey, not bad," said Vio climbing the hill half carrying Red. "You did it."

"Was there every any doubt?" said Blue eyeing Red. "Hey, what's wrong with Red?"

Green dragged himself up the hill and said breathlessly, "I…we…don't know…found him like this." The boy collapsed and Blue rushed to help him up.

"Geez, Vio! What happened to out there?" said Blue guiding Green to the fire.

Vio ignored him while he examined Red. "Stick out your tongue. Hmm. A little swelling, maybe. Where does it hurt again?"

Red moaned, "My stomach."

"Did you eat anything?"

"Yeah, some apples, um, nuts. I had some mushrooms for breakfast."

Vio's eyes grew wide at the mention of the fungus.

Blue scoffed, "If I had eaten all that I'd be sick too!" His stomach rumbled reminding him that it had been a whole day since he'd feasted on a good meal.

"What did the mushrooms look like?" asked Vio seriously.

"I don't remember," said Red wincing. "Vio, am I going to die?"

The purple clad boy grabbed Red by the wrist and drug him to the base of the hill. "Sit here! And don't move." Vio took off into the woods and returned shortly with a handful of weeds, herbs, and an egg. He ground up the greens using two rocks. After cracking the egg, he smeared it all over the mush. "Here, eat this."

Red stared at the handful of slop questioningly. "Is it going to make me feel better?"

Vio held it out in front of Red and slightly nodded. _It's going to make you feel terrible, but it will make you better._

"I..I..can't."

"Red, if you don't eat this right now. I'm going to shove it down your throat. Now eat!"

Red gulped and took the slimy substance. "Vio, it smells like…"

"Eat. It."

The cold mush slid down his throat and hit his belly like a rock. Within moments, the boy was bent over hurling all the contents of his stomach.

When the first wave of vomiting was over, Vio handed him another hand full of mush.

"Oh, please, no…" and Red was back to vomiting again.

After about four hurls, Red laid back on the grass. His whole body trembled to the point that he couldn't set up.

Vio looked at the contents splattered on the ground. _Good. That last time was only bile. He should be okay now._ "Can you walk?"

Red didn't even respond. He just kept laying there on the cool grass, staring into space, panting like he'd never breath again.

Vio gently lifted him up and trudged back up the hill.

Blue, in the meantime, had created a small pallet made of soft grass on the ground for Red to lay on. "So, is he going to be okay?" he asked as Vio laid him down.

"He should be fine now." He looked Blue in the eyes and realized that he wasn't buying it. "Don't worry. He's going to be okay."

"Yeah?" said Blue, "Well, what about Green?"

"What about Green?"

"He looks like he's about to fall over, and he's headed back into the woods."

"What?!" Vio took off down the hill to catch him.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" said Vio grabbing his arm and yanking him backwards.

"I'm scouting for food."

"No. You're going back to the camp."

"Look. Someone has to find food for us. Red can't even move. Blue's limping around. Yeah, I noticed. And you're the only one qualified to take care of Red, so that leaves me."

"Green, you've been up all night. You can barely stand 'now' and you almost fainted on your way back to camp. Blue can watch over Red."

Green gave Vio a do-you-think-we-can-really-leave-Red-alone-with-Blue look.

"You don't always have to be the hero, Green. You need to let us help sometimes. Please, come back. I'll go and find us some food. I won't be long. I promise. Red's going to be fine. He just needs to rest."

"Fine. But you come right back. Okay?"

"I will. Thirty minutes tops."

"Alright. Let's get back to camp. We need to set up rules about who's in charge if something happens to one of us."

Vio nodded and purposefully followed Green up the hill to make sure he could catch him if he fainted.

At the top of the hill, Blue covered Red up with a white cloth.

"Where'd you get that?" asked Green.

"I found it in Vio's bag."

Vio frowned, "Why are you going through my stuff?"

"Don't take it personal, Vio. I went through everyone's bag. It looks like Link packed us all something different. I wonder why he didn't pack us the same things."

Green rubbed his chin. "It's probably to help us learn to work together. If we only had one of everything, then we'd have to share. So, what 'do' we all have?"

Blue stood up and stretched. "Well, Vio has a blanket, a pile of rocks, and an elixir. Actually, we all have an elixir, but they are all the different colors. So, I don't know what's what. Oh, and we have the items we got from the store. Green, you have a soup ladle and a giant leaf. Red has a torch and some diamond circle thingy. And I have a stupid looking monster mask and a bandana. So, oh wise and smart one, how is all of this junk going to help us?"

Vio shrugged. "Guess we'll figure it out as we go along."

Green cleared his throat. "Okay, listen up. While we were out there in the woods, I just couldn't shake the feeling that we were being watched. Someone or something is out there. So, we need to set up a system of leadership in case something happens to one of us. Of course, I'm the leader right now."

Blue rolled his eyes.

Green continued ignoring him, "But if something were to happen to me, then Blue would be in charge."

Blue folded his arms and mumbled, "Of course he would pick Vi…Wait. What? Me?"

"Yeah. You. And if something happened to you, Vio would be in charge."

Vio nodded. "Fine with me."

Red, still in a daze, raised himself up a little and said, "And then me, right?"

Green glanced at the others and then back at Red. He nodded and said, "Yes, and then you."

Red pondered it, then agreed, and laid back down.

"Well, that settles it then," said Green yawning as he leaned up against the wall of their stone shelter. "Vio, thirty minutes, right?"

"That's right. I won't be long."

Vio grabbed his bag and asked Blue for his bandana which he quickly handed over to him. Vio looked over at Green and sighed. "Well, Blue, looks like you're in charge, now."

"Oh, I guess I am," said Blue hearing Green snore. "Vio, be careful out there. Come back safe."

"I will. While I'm out there, I'm going to see if I can scout out our surroundings too." _Truth is, if Green is right, and there is someone else out there, I'm going to find them._


	17. Chapter 16

**Bonus Chapter!**

 _This fish should feed us along with the apples I found,_ thought Vio as he held them up with pride. _I promised Green I'd be back in thirty minutes. Hmm. He's probably still sleeping. He won't miss me being a little late._

Vio stuffed the flopping fish in his bag and looked at the towering chapel before him. Time had taken its toll on this once majestic temple.

 _I bet I could see a good distance from the roof if I can find a way up there._

The boy snuck around the stone haven avoiding the red and blue Bokoblins until he found a ladder. _Well, that looks stable enough._ He replaced his hat with the bandana Blue had loaned him and ascended the ladder.

Breathlessly reaching the top, he clung to last rung. A giant hole in the roof separated him from the peak.

 _Come on Vio. You can do this,_ he coached himself looking for an alternative root. Just to his right were some almost-sturdy beams. _I can do this. And when I reach the top, it will be worth it._

Cautiously, he scooted himself along the beams. Sawdust sprinkled below him with each creaking board. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea!_

Finally, he stood on the last beam and jumped the gap. "Ha! Made it! Whoa!" the board below him gave way. Vio's hand grasped the edge of the hole. After dangling a moment, he hoisted himself onto the secure part of the roof. "I'm fine. I'm fine," he said shaking. "Oh, boy. That was close!"

As he recovered his nerve, he scanned his surroundings. Mountains bathed themselves in glistening snow. Sunlight danced in the spray of a nearby waterfall. In the distance, smoke rose from beside a cabin.

 _A cabin? Yes! I bet whoever's been watching us, lives there. We got you now!_ thought Vio crouching down to get a better look. After a few seconds, a blue flame encircled him, and a furious gust of wind shoot him high into the air. Vio panicked as gravity yanked him back towards the ground like a child fighting over a rag doll. After what felt like an eternity of falling, Vio landing on his back inside the sanctuary. He felt his breath escape. Glass stabbed into his side as the bottle of elixir in his bag busted leaking out its valued contents. Vio stared at the sky gasping for his breath as searing pain screamed from deep inside his bones, but no breath came. A ghostly birdlike figure floated down from the heavens. Vio reached out to it for help, but the darkness claimed him first.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" said the ghost landing beside the unconscious boy.

A small fairy emerged from Vio's bag and flew frantically over him from head to toe. At once, the boy started breathing, but his eyes remained shut.

"Hmm," said the spirit. "Boy. Are you alive?"

Vio didn't move.

"I suppose you must be thanks to that fairy of yours or else you'd be like me." The spirit cocked his head and shook Vio's arm with a claw. "Boy. Wake up!"

Vio remained motionless.

"I, Revali—Rito warrior, make a grand entrance, and you won't even acknowledge it? Typical Hylian. Where's Link? Hmm. Strange. You seem to favor him in the face. I wonder. No. Link would never…but—a thief, maybe? Yes. You must have stolen the orb and his bandana. Does that mean Link is dead too? No. I would know—we all would." Revali paced back and forth staring at the silent boy and the green orb that had rolled from his bag. "I will find the truth about you, Little One. Go ahead and take your nap. I'll still be here when you wake—if you wake. Oh geez. Link, where are you? And how could you let some little thief steal your most precious orb? You just wait. I'm going to have a word with you."


	18. Chapter 17

"Blue. Blue! Wake up!" shouted Green shaking him.

Blue opened his eyes and shoved Green backwards. "Stop it will you! What's the big idea?!"

"Where's Vio?"

"What?" said Blue rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Vio! He went out for food. And he's not here. It's already dark!"

"Wasn't he supposed to just be gone for thirty minutes?"

"YES. I can't believe he's not back. I just woke up a few minutes ago. Why did I sleep so long? What if something happened to him? I'll never forgive myself—"

"Green," said Blue grabbing him by the shoulders, "calm down. Maybe he just stepped out into the woods to…I don't know…relieve himself."

"Yeah. Maybe your right," said Green sitting down on a log. He picked up a stick and started poking the last embers of the fire. _Wait. Where's the food? There's no food. He didn't come back. Something's wrong._ "Blue, there's no food. He hasn't come back yet."

Blue's face paled a little. "Okay. So, what do we do?"

"We find him. Pack up. Now!"

Green walked over to Red and shook him awake. "Red, wake up."

Red stretched and yawned. "What's going on?"

"Can you walk?"

"Yeah. I think so. What's Blue doing?"

"We're packing up camp. Vio hasn't come back yet, so we're going out to look for him. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. I feel a lot better now," he said jumped up to help. He folded the cloth he had used as a blanket and stuffed it into his bag. "Green, how can we fit all of our stuff into such small bags?"

"I don't know. I never really thought about it. Magic maybe?" He sighed inwardly. _Red, we don't have time for questions like that right now._

"Okay, that's everything!" said Blue.

"It's really dark tonight," said Red a little worried. "How are we going to see?"

"Hey, let me see that torch in your bag," said Blue. Red pulled it out and handed it to him. Blue held it against the last glowing embers of the fire. In moments, the torch was blazing. "There. That should help." He passed the torch to their green-clad leader.

Green cleared his throat. "Okay, Guys. Stay close and watch your step. We really don't know what's out there."

The two nodded and followed him down the hill. "Keep your eyes peeled for any sign of Vio. It could be a scrap of clothing or a shoe or a—"

"Footprint," said Red.

"Yes. A footprint."

"No, Green. Look. A footprint!"

The leader knelt to examine it. "It's too big to be Vio's."

"Then whose is it?" asked Blue.

Green looked him in the eye. "We're definitely not alone out here. This has to belong to the person or thing that's been spying on us."

"Guys," said Red noticing the change in temperature and the gusting wind. "I think it's going to storm again."

Blue looked around him and sniffed the air. "He's right. The rain will be here soon."

"Great," mumbled Green. "Looks like we'll have to find shelter first and start looking again when the rain stops."

"Should we go back?" asked Blue.

Green frowned. "No. We'll head for that building over there and wait it out. It looks like it will be better than that rocky cliff we've been under."

"It looks creepy," said Red as lightning lit up the sky behind its peak tower.

"Come on," said Green. "Let's hurry before the rain starts and puts out our torch."

The trio scrambled to the building and climbed through a busted window.

"Nice," said Blue surveying the hole in the roof. "It has a sky light. Green do you really think this is going to keep us from the rain? Look. Half of the wall is missing!"

Green scowled. "The rain shouldn't last long." _I hope._ "Spread out and look for a place to hunker down."

"Green! Blue! Come quick!"

The two rushed over to Red who was picking something up off the ground.

"What's wrong?" said Green holding the torch close to Red to see.

Red looked up at Green with fear in his eyes and held out a broken bottle.

"It's a broken bottle. So, what?" said Blue. "There's lots of broken stuff laying around."

Green inspected it. "This isn't just any bottle. It held elixir. And it looks like there's blood on it."

"Blood?" said Blue. As he took a step forward to see, his foot kicked something hidden in the grass. He bent down and picked up a green orb. "Guys. This is the orb Link gave to Vio."

"Then where's Vio?" said Red worried as the rain started coming through the hole in the roof.

"Maybe he's here, and he's just taking refuge because he's hurt." said Blue.

Green nodded in agreement. "Fan out. Red, you look around inside. Take the torch and keep it dry. Blue and I will scout the grounds outside. Come on hurry!"

Red searched frantically around the temple. "Vio," he whispered. "Where are you hiding? It's okay to come out? V-i-o."

The small boy tripped on a stone dropping the torch in a puddle.

"No!" cried Red. "Oh, no, no, no!" He grabbed the torch and shook it half hoping it would reignite.

A pig-like grunt echoed on the walls. Red gasped and ran to a small corner lined with clay pots. _Vio couldn't possibly be here,_ he thought. _There's no place to hide!_ He stayed close to the wall hoping he wouldn't be seen, but the grunting was getting louder. Red held his breath as the monster's foul stench filled his nostrils. _Ohhh. Blue. Green. Where are you, Guys? Please. Please come back!_

As Red slid farther along the wall to keep out of sight, he knocked over a clay pot. The crash echoed through the temple like a tattle tale. Within seconds, a red Bokoblin jumped around the corner screaming with his club held high. Red covered his face with his arm to block the blow. Instead of striking, the creature moaned and collapsed on top of him. Red gasped for breath as the beast rolled off him.

Green grabbed him by the shoulders. "Red. Red. It's okay. Just breath. Your safe. He can't hurt you."

Tears welled up in Red's eyes as he tried to speak. "I thought…I thought…."

"Hey, hey, it's okay. We're right here," Green said hugging him.

Red looked past Green and saw Blue leaning on a wooden club. "Vio?"

Blue looked down and shook his head no.

"Don't worry," said Green ruffling Red's hair. "We'll find him soon."

Red stood up and looked at his two tired rescuers who were dripping wet. "I dropped the torch."

"Don't worry about it," said Green.

Red frowned. "But how are we going to keep warm? You're going to catch a cold if—"

"We'll...be…fine," said Green wobbling a little bit.

"Green?"

"I'm okay—just…dizzy," said their leader collapsing.

Blue caught him before he hit the ground.

"Green!" cried Red as Blue helped him over to a corner wall to rest against. "Why did he faint? What's wrong with him?"

Blue leaned up against the wall and rubbed his head. "Red, Isn't obvious? We haven't had any food in two whole days! We can't go on like this. We have to eat something!" Blue said that last part a little too harshly. Red's eyes welled up with tears. "Red. I'm sorry. I just don't have any patience right now."

Red wiped his face with the back of his sleeve and sniffled. "I know. Isn't there anything we can do."

Blue held his stomach in pain as it rumbled aloud. "Just get some rest and try to save your energy. Hopefully, the rain will stop soon."

Red nodded and watched Blue as he closed his eyes. Soon, the sapphire hero was snoring louder than the thunder around them.

 _Well,_ thought Red. _Guess I'm in charge now._


	19. Chapter 18

Blue rolled over and sniffed the air. _What's that smell? I must be dreaming. Oh, gosh, I'm so hungry!_ Once his vision cleared, he saw Green eating an apple and drinking from a clay pot by a warm fire.

"Green?" said Blue rubbing his eyes. "Is that really you?"

Green nodded but didn't speak. He just kept eating.

Blue reached over and pinched his brother.

"Ow! What gives?"

"I just wanted to be sure."

"You're supposed to pinch yourself, Moron."

"Testy this morning? You sound like me."

Green continued munching his delightful fruit without a reply.

Blue grabbed an apple baking by the fire. "Ow! Geez!"

"It's hot," said Green flatly.

"I couldn't tell!" responded Blue sarcastically. Despite it's temperature, he bit into the apple. The delicious chunk scalded the roof of his mouth, but he didn't care. He was ravenous. _I thought we would die last night._ Tears flowed down his face as the warm juices ran down his throat. _I thought I'd never eat again._ He noticed a fish and some acorns by the fire too. _Where did all of this come from?_

"Hey, Green, where's Red?"

Green stopped chewing and looked at Blue. "I don't know. I was so hungry. I didn't even think about him." He jumped up and called, "Red! Red, where are you?" There was no answer. "Blue, we have to find him!"

Blue swallowed. "Do we have to right now?"

"Yes now!"

"Fine," said Blue getting up and stuffing the roasting acorns in his pocket. _The sooner we find him, the sooner we can finish eating._

"R-e-d!" Green called again, but there was no answer. _Where could he be? Did he go off looking for Vio by himself? "R-e-d."_

Blue stuffed his face with roasted acorns as he searched the grounds. He paused at the ladder that led to the roof. _I bet I could get a better look from up there._

Blue grabbed a rung and climbed. Once he reached the dizzying height, he saw his little brother laying in what may have once been a bell tower. _Red! Hang on! I'm coming._

"Green! I found him!"

Green looked up and shielded his eyes from the sun. "Great! Which direction is he in?"

"Up here! In the tower."

"What?! What's he doing up there?"

"He's not moving. I'm going to get him."

"Be careful. That roof looks like it's about to collapse." Green ran over to the ladder and started climbing.

"Red," said Blue carefully crawling over the weakened boards, "You okay, Buddy?"

The boy lay slumped against the back wall of the tower. A small cloth was covering his face.

Blue's stomach was churning now. He regretted eating the apple. Seeing his brother laying there unmoving made him want to throw up. Although the boy was mostly an emotional pain-in-the-neck, Blue held Red in high respect. The ruby-clad hero always seemed to forgive him, no matter how bad his temper got. And sometimes, Blue even gave him a hard time just so no one suspected him of having any sentiments.

 _Please be okay. Please be okay._

Although his head was still clearing from his dizzying-lack of food, he jumped the gap with ease. Once his footing was secure, he ran to Red. After removing the damp cloth, he checked for a breath. _He's breathing! He's alive!_

"Red!" said Blue rapidly slapping his face. "Come on, Red! Wake up. Red. Wake up!"

In the meantime, Green watched from the top of the ladder. "Is he okay?"

"I don't know. He's unconscious."

"Bl-u-e?" said Red drowsily.

"Hey, Green! He's coming to!" Blue looked back over to Red. "Hey, there. You had us worried. How'd you get way up here?"

Red looked around. "I-I don't know. Where are we?"

"We're in the tower on the roof. Looks like there used to be a bell here. But what I want to know is how you got all the way up here."

"Blue!" shouted Green. "Look over there! A cabin."

"So?" said Blue shoving the cloth in his bag.

"So, we should check it out. It might belong to whoever's been spying on us. And maybe Vio took shelter there."

Blue left Red and walked to the middle of the roof to get a better look. "That's a long way to go for shelt—ahh!" screamed Blue as one of the boards he was standing on broke beneath him.

Slowly, Blue opened his eyes. His body dangled in the air. He looked up and saw Red gripping his hand.

"Red," gulped Blue. "Don't let go!"

"I'm…trying…to…but you're…slipping," grunted Red as the boards underneath him moaned with the weight of them both. Fear filled Blue's eyes as he realized what was happening.

"Red," said Blue with all the calmness he could muster, "you have to let go."

"No…Not a chance!"

"Red! Let go now! Those boards can't hold us both!"

"Shut up. I have to save you!"

Blue reached up with his free hand and grabbed Red's arm.

"What are you doing?" asked Red. But he knew what Blue was doing the moment he grabbed his arm.

Blue wrenched his hand free.

"Blue! Don't you dare!"

The sapphire hero let go.


	20. Chapter 19

_I'm going to die,_ thought Blue falling through the air. He took one last look at the red-clad hero above him. _He'll be safe now._ Red's screams rang in his ears. He closed his eyes and waited for the impact. _If he's safe, it was worth it._

"Gotcha!" said Green catching Blue in his arms. The two tumbled to the ground.

Blue slowly opened his eyes and blinked. "I'm alive? Ha! I'm alive!" he shouted hugging a smiling Green.

"Well, lucky for you, I know how to slide down a ladder rather than take my time with every step. I knew if I could get down here quick enough, I could at least break your fall."

"Whew!" said Blue, staring at the new hole in the roof. "Thanks, Green. I thought I was a goner!""

By now, Red had scrambled over the broken roof and climbed down the ladder.

"Blue!" he cried with tears streaming down his face. He tackled the sapphire hero with a bear hug. "Don't ever do that again!"

Blue ruffled his brother's blond locks. "I don't intend to."

Green smiled and then tilted his head in thought. "Say, how'd you get up there anyway?"

Red frowned. "I don't know."

"Well, while you two figure it out, I'm going to finish breakfast," said Blue dusting himself off.

Red beamed. "Oh! I forgot all about the breakfast!"

"What?" asked Green. "Did you do all this?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Well," said Red poking at the fire with a stick, "I felt bad for letting the torch go out last night. You both looked so cold. I just wanted to make things better. So, I got Vio's book out that he left behind." Red paused and looked at Blue. "Did you know there's some pages missing?"

Blue choked on the piece of fish he was eating.

Red shrugged. "Anyway, I used some of the wood we brought with us. Oh, and I found some arrows in those clay pots. I rubbed the wooden part of them together along with a few strands of my hair and then…ta da! A fire. But then I thought, that it sure would be nice to have a hot meal when you woke up. After the rain stopped, I relit the torch and went searching for apples. And then I saw the pond and caught a fish with my bare hands!"

Blue listened as he continued eating. _There's no way Red did all of this by himself! But who cares! This is delicious!_

Green hung on the boy's every word. _It sounds like he did this all by himself. But this is Red. Surely, not!_

Red continued, "Once I got all the food on the fire, I heard a noise. I grabbed one the arrows to use as a weapon, just in case."

"Wait," said Blue with a mouthful. "Why didn't you grab the club?"

"It, uh. You see, I…uh, used it…as part of the wood…for the fire."

"What! Oh, Red, you little—"

Green grabbed Blue from behind. "Calm down. We don't have to have a club. There are other things we can use."

"Yeah, but—"

"Enough. We don't need it. Now let him finish. Go on, Red. Continue."

Red cleared his throat nervously and watched Blue irritably grab another apple. "So, I took the arrow and walked around the place. Then I saw someone in the shadows."

Both Green and Blue stopped chewing.

Green spoke, "What did he—or it—look like?"

"It was so dark I couldn't tell. But I could hear something clanging when it moved."

Green and Blue looked at each other in confusion.

"I tried to get closer. But then it saw me, and in a flash, it was gone as if it were never there!"

Green rubbed his chin and asked, "So, then what?"

"I tried to follow it. I ran outside thinking that maybe it was Vio, and he was just afraid." Red looked heartbroken. "Maybe, he thought I was a monster."

Red stared at the fire. For a few moments, he didn't speak. Blue stopped eating and gave Green a well-do-something look.

Green reached over and put a hand on his shoulder. "We'll find him, Red. Don't worry. So, can you tell us what happened next?"

A tear rolled down the ruby hero's face. He sniffled and said, "I-I felt someone grab me from behind. I tried to call for help, but they covered my face with a cloth. The more I struggled, the harder it was to keep my eyes open. And then everything went dark."

Blue tossed his apple core into the fire and dug through his bag. "I found this on him." He handed the cloth to Green who carefully sniffed it."

"I know that smell. It's been drenched with some kind of liquid that makes you sleep. A few whiffs of this and you're out for hours! I've seen them use it on soldiers when they have to do surgery."

"Surgery!" cringed Red.

Blue frowned. "I don't get it. They knock him out and then stick him in a tower? Why?"

Green paced back and forth. "It doesn't add up which is why we're going to get some answers. Pack up! We're going to that cabin!"

 **I want to thank you all for reading this far. I hope you are still enjoying the story. We aren't ending anytime soon. There are plenty of chapters left to write. Also, thank you for your reviews! In answer to one question from a review about bird puns with Revali: I'm not really big on puns, but I will keep it in mind for future chapters.**


	21. Chapter 20

A stream of sunshine blinded Vio as he tried to open his eyes.

The young purple-clad hero moaned as he sat up, wincing from the pain in his side. He looked down and saw a bloody bandage. Glancing around, he thought, _Where am I?_

He noticed he had been laying on a small bed made of wood and straw. Strangely enough his pillow was a log. It seemed he was in a small cabin that had been crudely constructed. Sunlight streamed through tiny holes in a tarp that served as a roof. _What is this place?_

"Hello?" called Vio weakly. "Is anyone here?"

There was no answer.

Vio eased himself off the bed and walked over to a table with an open book and a red chili pepper lying beside it. He flipped through pages, half reading the entries.

"Already reading someone's private diary, eh?"

Vio flinched and stumbled backwards. "No. I mean…I didn't know it was yours…I just."

An elderly husky man stood in the doorway. "It's okay. It's okay. My you're fidgety. Glad you're awake. I was beginning to wonder about you. Can't train someone who's dead."

"Can't train someone who's 'dead'?" repeated Vio.

"I've been watching you and your friends for the past two days." The man peered out of a hole in the wall that served as a window "Oh, and here they come now." The man stroked his snow-white beard "Right on schedule."

By now, Vio's head was throbbing with questions. Friends? Training? Schedule? "W-what are you talking about?"

"Shhh, shhh, here they come. Ha ha. They're trying to sneak up on the cabin. Oh, this is going to be good!"

"Who are you?" asked Vio flabbergasted.

"Your trainer." He paused and looked out the window again. "Oh my. They're arguing. The four of you really do have problems working together."

 _He's been watching us for two whole days? Then that means this must be the guy that Green was talking about. This guy's probably nuts! I've got to get out of here._ Vio glanced around the room. An ax lay against the back wall. He quietly snuck over to it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said the old man still looking out the window.

Vio paused. Was he talking to him or the others outside? He reached for the ax again, keeping his eyes on the old man.

"Oh my gosh, that blue fellow is quite rude. I hope you know what you're doing, Impa." The old man turned and stared at Vio holding the ax. "Trust issues, eh?"

Vio held his ground and positioned the ax to swing it.

"Well," said the old man chuckling, "now what are you going to do?"

Vio nervously took a step back. "I'm going to join my brothers…and then…and then we're—" Vio grabbed his side, dropping the ax.

The old man walked over to him and picked him up. "You're not ready to fight yet." He laid him on the bed. "Rest now."

"Ahh," cried Vio. His wound had opened back up. Blood spilled out of the already soaked bandages. "Let me go! Please! Ahh!"

"Rest now. We'll talk later."

Vio watched the man walk back to the window. _Who is this guy?_

Meanwhile outside, the three crouched behind some barrels.

"That was Vio's voice!" said Red. "He sounds like he's hurting. Maybe a monster has him!"

"That's it!" said Blue grabbing a pitchfork resting up against some barrels, "We need to act now!"

Green grabbed his shoulder. "You don't even know who 'they' are! If we're not careful—"

Blue rolled his eyes. "Talk, talk, talk. I'm not just going to wait around while they murder our brother!"

Green doubled his fists. "Fine! Red, sneak up to the window and try to see what's going on."

"Why me? Why do I always have to go first?"

"Red," grumbled Green.

Red huffed and crept up to the window. "I can't hear anything," he shouted back.

"Whisper you, Idiot!" said Blue.

"Red, watch out!" shouted Green as a hand reached trough the window and grabbed the ruby-clad boy by the back of his tunic.

"Ahh! Green! Bl—!" Within seconds, the boy disappeared through the hole.

The two stood there in shock.

Finally, Green spoke. "He's gone! Just like that! Blue, what do we do?"

"What do you mean, 'what do we do'? You're the leader! Think!"

"I-I can't!" Green leaned up against the barrel. "Blue?" Green looked over where Blue had been crouching. "Blue?!" panicked Green as he saw the sapphire-clad boy march into the cabin.

Twenty seconds later, the pitchfork flew out the window that Red was abducted from and landed inches from Green's feet. With a shaky hand, Green pulled it out of the ground. He slowly removed a sapphire hat smeared with blood from the prongs.

 _No_ , he thought. _N-n-n-o-o-o-o-o!_ Nausea took over and Green felt dizzy. _You'll pay for this!_ Green looked up at the cabin's window. The dark shadowy form of a man stood watching him. Green shouted, "You'll pay for this! Do you hear me? You will pay for this!" He picked up the pitchfork and charged the cabin like Blue had done. _Blue was right. We shouldn't have waited. Hold on guys. I'm coming!_


	22. Chapter 21

**I'm so sorry about the posting delay this week. I've been visiting with family. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you for reading and your continued support!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **DragonWing85**

Green paused just inside the door. Vio lay half-conscious on a bed in the corner while Red trembled beneath it. Blue sat 'safely' with his hands tied to a table leg and his mouth gagged.

The sapphire hero's eyes grew wide with fear when he saw his brother standing in the cabin's door. He mumbled through the gag and shook his head no.

"What? Where's the—" Green turned just in time to see the barrel come down over his head.

"Ha ha!" billowed the old man. "Well, well, well. Finally, you're all here."

The man placed a heavy sack on top of the barrel. "Let's see if you can get out of that, Greenie."

Green pushed on the barrel, but it wouldn't budge. _Who is this guy?_

The old man stepped over to Blue and looked him in the eye. Blue wrinkled his brows and mumbled through the gag.

"You're a feisty one, aren't you?" said the old man ruffling Blue's hatless hair.

The old man walked over to Vio. The boy tried to sit up again. "What do you want form us?"

The old man ignored him and looked under the bed. Red scooted back.

"Leave him alone!" shouted Green, looking through a tiny hole in the barrel.

The old man reached down and pulled the trembling boy out from under the bed, holding him by the back of the tunic like a small kitten. "You must be the emotional one."

Red gulped as a tear ran down his face. He carelessly dropped him on the floor and picked up the ax.

Blue mumbled a curse through the gag and wiggled his hands to loosen the ropes.

"I said, 'Leave him alone!'" screamed Green at the top of his lungs.

The old man glanced at the three and grinned. "Make me."

As he swung the ax at Red, the boy threw his arms up and curled up in a ball to protect himself. The ax slammed into a red glowing forcefield.

"Argh! Pick on somebody your own size!" bellowed a giant bluish glowing Goron surrounded by small wisps of flame. He turned and looked at the trembling boy. "Whoa! Link! You shrunk. I like the red tunic by the way. Looks good on you."

By now Green had knocked the barrel over and tumbled out. "Leave him ALONE!"

Green raced over to Red as Blue slipped out of the knots that he'd been wiggling out of. Blue took a defensive weaponless stance between his brothers and the old man. Clearly, he didn't have to worry about the Goron who had somehow protected his brother.

"There's three of Links?" said the Goron scratching his head.

"Four actually," said Vio holding his side.

"What's going on? Which one is the real Link?" asked the Goron still puzzled.

"Red," said Green ignoring everyone. "are you okay? Did he hurt you? DID HE HURT YOU?! Answer me, Red!"

Red stayed balled up crying.

"Green, let me try," said Blue slowly backing up to the boy. All the while, he kept his eyes on the old man.

"Red," whispered Blue softly, "It's okay." He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close.

Red refused to move and continued to cry.

"Shh. Shh. Shh. It's going to be all right now. You're safe. We're all safe." Blue slowly and gently began to rock back and forth holding his brother. Very faintly he began to hum. After about a minute, Red began to relax and soon stopped crying.

Green stared in amazement. He'd never seen Blue do anything like this before. "How…how did you know to—"

"Sometimes, he has nightmares," said Blue crossly. _You should really pay more attention, Green, if you're going to be the leader_ , he thought to himself. "This is how he I get him to go back to sleep." Blue furrowed his brows. "And if you tell anyone—"

"Don't worry," said Green throwing up his hands. "Your secret's safe."

"Would someone mind telling me what's going on?" said the blue Goron.

The old man placed the ax against the wall. "These are the legendary four sword heroes. You might have heard stories about them. Anyway, they're here for training. Link let them borrow the spirit orbs."

"I see. Kind of frail looking, aren't they? Well, I'm Daruk and you have my protection. But you must know, I can only protect you three times before the orb needs to recharge. There's not enough energy to pass through the gateway provided by the orb for a fourth time. Keep that orb close, Kid, and good luck!"

The giant's blue glow quickly faded leaving all of them staring at the wall.

Red sniffled and reached into his bag. He pulled out the red glowing orb and stared at it in wonder. _Daruk's protection? Hmm. Protection._

"You okay?" asked Blue standing up.

Red only nodded yes.

Green walked over to Vio. "You're hurt. What happened to you?"

Vio hissed at the pain. His hand was bloody from holding his side. "Just a small cut. I fell through the roof at the temple. It's no big deal."

The old man scoffed. "No big deal? Luckily, you had a fairy with you. Without her you'd still be dead. But, her magic wasn't enough to heal you completely, so I brought you back here. No need to thank me."

Green looked at Vio and raised his eyebrow. Vio shrugged his shoulders and then winced with pain.

"I'm fine. Really." Said Vio holding his breath.

"Thank you," said Green so quietly that you could barely hear him, "for watching over him."

The old man stroked his beard in thought. "You know, one more fairy should do the trick."

Red jumped up and fumbled through his bag. "He can have mine! I should be ok now with Daruk protecting me." After a moment, the boy paused and looked disappointed. "Oh, I forgot. I let her go earlier."

"You what!" shouted Blue. He reached over to pop Red in the back of the head for making such a dumb choice.

Immediately, the forcefield went up and Daruk yelled, "Come at me, Bro!"

Blue cautiously backed away from Red and Daruk.

"Huh, I thought so," said Daruk vanishing with a smile.

"Why did you let it go?" said Green digging through his own bag.

"She seemed lonely. And she looked sad like she was homesick."

Green nodded knowingly. It would be 'Red' who would release a life-saving fairy into the wild because he thought it was homesick.

Vio moaned a little as Green pulled his precious gift from his bag. "No, Green. Save it for yourself. I'm fine."

"Right now, you need it more." He released the fairy who hovered over Vio. After flying around him several times, she exited the cabin though the window.

Vio sat up and felt his wound. "You really shouldn't have done that, Green. I would have recovered on my own."

Green smiled. "You're welcome."

"Now," said the old man walking over to the four, "the real training begins. Are you ready?"


	23. Chapter 22

_I really r-e-a-l-l-y don't like this guy,_ thought Blue watching the old man. He shot Green a now-what-do-we-do look.

The emerald hero rubbed his chin and glanced at his purple clad brother. The look in Vio's eyes said, "I don't know if we can trust this guy."

Green watched Red who was staring at the red glowing orb in awe. It wasn't as bright now as earlier.

"I see you all need some time to discuss this with each other," said the old man walking out of the cabin. "I'll give you three minutes. Please don't destroy anything while I'm gone."

"I don't trust this guy!" said Blue once the old man was out of earshot.

Vio piped in, "I honestly don't know. I mean, he helped me. But something is off about him. It's as if he has some kind of secret. I think he's hiding something."

Green nodded and then turned to Red who was tossing the orb in the air. "Well, what do you think?"

"He knows us somehow," said Red not taking his eyes off the orb. "It's like he's always known us."

"That's creepy enough for me," said Blue climbing out the window. "Let's get out of here before he gets back."

Green grabbed him by the hem of the tunic and pulled him back down. "We're staying."

"What?" said Blue landing on his butt. "You're not serious!"

"I am. We came here to train. Right now, he's all we've got."

"He tried to hurt Red!" shouted Blue.

"He was toying with us. He was trying to see what our reaction would be. He wouldn't have swung that ax at Red if he hadn't known he'd had that orb."

Vio spoke up, "I heard him mention Impa. Do you think she sent him?"

"Impa is crazy," said Blue. "I wouldn't doubt it if she did send him to train us." _Or kill us after what we did to the village._ Blue sighed. "Green, I don't like this. We should go." Blue stared at Vio waiting for his input.

Vio squinted in thought and watched Red toss the orb back and forth to each hand. "It's like he said. He seems to know us. I'm curious to know how."

"And you're okay with this?" said Blue to Red.

Red spun the orb on his finger. "Yep."

"How?"

"Daruk will protect me." The boy placed the orb in his bag. "When do we start?"

"Now," said the old man reentering the cabin and grabbing the ax, "Follow me."

 _So much for escaping,_ thought Blue as they all followed their guide outside.

"You know, we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Green. And these are my brothers: Blue, R—"

"I know who you are, Greenie."

"It's not Greenie. It's Green," said the emerald hero agitated at his name being mispronounced. "So, what's your name?"

"Does it matter?"

"I think so. A name is important."

"I'm your trainer, Greenie. That's all you need to know right now."

Green's eyes lit up with rage and confusion. _Stop calling me Greenie!_

"Has anyone see my hat?" asked Blue.

Green pulled it out of his pocket and shoved it into Blue's hand.

"Yuck," said Blue eyeing the blood on it. He gently rolled it up and placed it in his bag. He'd try washing it later.

"Where are we going?" asked Vio, feeling like he could take on a whole army. The fairy's magic had really helped him. He hadn't felt this good since Kakariko Village.

"We're going to the pond," said the old man.

"The pond?" said Vio.

"Yes, the pond. Are you deaf, Violet? You repeat everything I say."

"It's Vio. I don't like the name Violet. So, please don't call me that."

"Whatever you say, 'Violet'."

Red patted Vio on the back. "It's okay."

"Hey, Pink," called the old man after they had walked for a good while, "get over here."

Red looked around. "Are you talking to me?"

The man remained silent until the boy approached him. "Look up there. Do you see that sword at the top of the mound?"

"Yes," said Red a little shaky. He looked out at the island in the middle of the pond.

"Good. Since you're such a weakling, I'm going to give you a head start." He turned to the others who were staring at him in confusion. "The first one to grab the sword wins." And with that he pushed Red off the edge of the cliff straight into the pond.

The brothers gasped and ran to the edge.

Red surfaced and sputtered, "I'm okay."

"Well, are you going to just stand there, or are you going to let that scrawny twerp beat you?"

Blue dived in first followed by Green then Vio. Red reached the island and pulled himself onto a small edge of dry land. Green was quickly catching up to Blue as he too reached the mound's tiny shore. Red stood bent over with his hands on his knees panting. Blue gave him a worried glance but climbed the steep mound that held the sword. Green was right on his heels.

"Back off, Green! You know I'm going to win this."

"Fat chance, Blue!" Green grabbed his tunic and yanked. Blue lost his grip and slid down falling on top of Red. Green reached the top and looked back as something caught his leg.

"Let go!" shouted Green as Blue held tight to his ankle.

"Not a chance. I'm not letting you beat me!"

Green kicked hard. His boot smacked Blue in the face, and the sapphire hero tumbled to the base of the mound, rolling straight into the chilly water.

"Ha! Serves you right, Blue!" He waited for his brother to surface. "Blue?" Panic filled Green's chest as he slid down the mound.

Red, still at the bottom of the mound, had waded into the water to search for him.

A small pink fairy burst from the beneath the surface and flew away.

"I got him!" yelled Vio swimming to where the fairy surfaced.

Vio had purposefully dropped out of the race for the sword once he saw Green and Blue fighting. The purple clad boy decided to just enjoy a good swim while the other two duked it out. _I could actually swim around and sneak up the other side to grab the sword, but this exercise really seems pointless,_ he had thought. _I'll just relax while I can._ But once he saw Blue tumble into the water, the fun was over.

Red helped Vio drag him to the base of the mound.

"Is he okay?" asked Green.

Blue choked and spat out a mouthful of water. He moaned and laid back on the grassy edge of the mound. "What happened?"

"Green kicked you in the face," said Red.

 _Gee, thanks, Red,_ thought Green. _If he wasn't angry then, he'll sure be angry now._

Blue looked at Green in surprise. "Why? Why did you do that?"

"I…I just got caught up in the moment. I didn't mean to…I…I'm sorry." He grabbed Blue's arm and pulled him up. "How about you take the sword?"

"What? No. I kind of don't want it now."

"Why don't we all take it—together?" asked Red.

Blue ruffled his brother's hair, knocking his cap off. "He's right. It's pointless to fight."

Vio nodded silently.

Green thought aloud, "He did say that the 'one' to grab it first would win. Aren't we 'one as a team?"

The four nodded in agreement and within moments, each one was standing around the sword.

"On, the count of three…one, two—"

"No," said Red. "On the count of four. There's four of us."

Green grinned and rolled his eyes. "Okay. Four…One, two, three, FOUR!"

Each one grabbed the sword and pulled it straight out of the ground.

"Wow! It's really rusty," said Blue.

"It must be really old," said Red.

"Ancient," said Vio.

Green nodded, "I bet it's seen a lot of action." He looked at the others. "Who's going to carry it?"

"I think it should be Red," said Vio releasing the sword. Blue nodded and let go too.

"It's yours," said Green letting go of the hilt.

"No, it's ours." said Red slipping it into his belt. "I'm just holding it until anyone needs it."

The old man shouted from the cliffside, "Come on, Fellows! We've not got all day. There's more training to do!"

Each one groaned inwardly as they descended the mound.

Green watched the man. There was a twinkle in his eye. _He knew we were going to fight. He manipulated us. It's just like I thought, he's toying with us—trying to get under our skin. He knows us 'too' well! And we know nothing about him._


	24. Chapter 23

"Blue," said the old man, "Ever swung an axe?"

Blue clasped his fingers around the back of his neck. "I prefer a hammer, but yeah, I've used one once or twice."

Green frowned. _What? No name calling?_

"Here," said the old man handing it to Blue. "Show me what you've got. Take down that tree."

Blue grabbed the ax and in three swipes, he felled the tree.

"Nice," said the old man, watching Blue's chest puff out with pride. "Show me again."

Green gave Vio an I-don't-like-this look.

"Wow, Blue," said the old man, "You've got skills. How about one more?"

Blue was breathing harder now but nodded his head in agreement.

"I don't get it," whispered Vio. "What's his motive?"

Green pursed his lips. _I know where this is going, and it's not good._

"You're really strong, Blue. I bet you could take down an army by yourself."

Blue beamed with pride.

"This isn't good," mumbled Green.

The old man glanced at Green to make sure he was listening. "Some might even call you a 'leader'."

Green crossed his arms.

The old man cleared his throat and said, "A good leader is able to recognize weakness. That leader then makes that weakness into a strength. Blue, who do you think is the weakest on the team?"

Blue sweated a little as the others stared at him. "I…I—"

"Well, who is it, 'Leader'?"

Blue stared at the ground. "Red."

"Me?" said the ruby clad hero.

"Pink, get over here."

Red glanced at Green and Vio. He looked as if he was about to cry. He slowly walked over. "Yes, Sir."

The old man looked down on him. "There are two Bokoblins about twenty yards from here. Take that sword on your hip and defeat them."

Red stared in the direction he was pointing in. "Alright," he said, doubling his fists. "I'll show you, I'm not weak!" He eyed Blue with a little hurt.

The sapphire hero cringed. He'd never seen a look like that from Red before.

"He's not going alone," said Green stepping forward.

"This is his fight," said the old man.

"Green, it's okay. I can do this," said Red with his hand on the hilt. "I need to prove to that I'm not weak."

Green shook his head no, but Red turned and marched in the direction of the Bokoblins.

Blue trailed behind the group thinking. _A real leader wouldn't have made Red feel like a loser. A real leader wouldn't have sent a team member to fight alone._

Soon the group reached the Bokoblins and hid in the tall grass. Red pulled his sword out.

"Red, you don't have to do this!" whispered Green.

"You're wrong, Green. I have to do this." Half dragging the sword, Red walked into the clearing.

 _He's going to get himself killed,_ thought Blue closing his eyes.

"Come on, Red. You can do this," whispered Green under his breath.

Vio's brows were knit deep in thought.

Within seconds, the Bokoblins screamed and began their attack. Red blocked a few blows. Thanks to his size, he was able to maneuver quickly out of harm's way.

 _What the heck?_ thought Blue. _Since when has he been able to move like that? When did he learn those moves?_

Red spun around, dodging blow after blow. As one of the Bokoblins tripped and fell backwards, Red stabbed it with his sword.

"Red, watch out!" shouted Green jumping up from the grassy hiding spot.

As Red delivered the death blow, the other Bokoblin jabbed at his back with a spear. Instantly, the protective forcefield generated. Daruk slammed his fists into the Bokoblin.

"Argh! How's it feel, Pipsqueak?"

It stumbled backwards and yelped.

"You're on your own now, Tiny Link. Good luck!"

Red nodded confidently and refocused his attention on the last monster.

Blue bit down so hard on his lip that it bled. _That was the last of his help from Daruk. But… it seems like he's holding his own._

Red continued swinging his sword. As he attempted to cut the monster on its side, the sword snapped and shattered into pieces. Red paled as the Bokoblin grinned and made a final move on its opponent. Red stumbled backwards and fell barely missing the jab of the spear.

 _No,_ thought Red, holding up his arm in defense.

"Pick on someone your own size!" yelled Blue slamming his own body weight into monster's rib cage. The Bokoblin yelled as it hurled to the ground. "Come on! Show me what you've got!" Blue took off running as the Bokoblin refocused its attention on the new foe.

Green slid to Red's side, grabbing his arm to help him up.

"What are you doing?" said Red a little shaky. He looked over at Vio who was aiming an arrow at the monster. "I'm supposed to do this on my own!"

"No," said Green. "We're a team."

"But I have to prove—"

"What? You have to prove that your less afraid than we are? You're not weak, Red. You're different, but you're not at all weak. We all think differently. And at times—well most of the time—we don't agree. But it's our differences that make us stronger as a team. We're all afraid, Red."

"A little help here?! I can't keep running!" yelled Blue.

"Hang in there, Blue!" said Green, turning back to Red. "This 'is' you're battle, but it's not yours alone. Now are you ready to finish this monster off." Green handed the ax to Red.

Red gripped the handle and nodded firmly.

The ruby hero took an aggressive stance and yelled, "Blue, duck!"

Blue dived for the ground as Red swung at the monster. The ax sliced it in half. Guts, horns, and teeth flew through the air as the body disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Blue spat out a mouthful of dirt.

Vio rose from the side lines and rushed to make sure he was okay.

"Why…didn't…you…shoot…your arrow?" asked Blue to Vio.

"If I'd have taken the shot, Red wouldn't have finished the fight. But just in case, I was ready to take the shot. I was just waiting until I absolutely had to."

"I did it, Blue! I did it!" shouted Red, jumping up and down.

"You sure did," said Blue dusting himself off. "By the way, where did you learn those moves?"

"From watching you and Green spar."

Blue looked at Green and hung his head. "I never really thought about all the decisions you have to make. I'm okay with you being the leader."

Green placed a hand on Blue's shoulder and looked him in the eye. "And I can't do it alone. Yeah, sometimes I have to make a quick decision without the team's consent, but I still need your thoughts. Without you guys, I'm nothing!"

"Red, would have died out there today if it wasn't for you."

"No," corrected Green, "He would have died, if it wasn't for 'us'—all of us. We're a team."

Both Blue and Vio smiled.

"All right," groaned the old man. "Enough mush. It's time for a break. Who's hungry?"

"I'm starving!" shouted Blue.

"Good," said the old man. "Now go turn those felled trees into some fire wood."

"What? Seriously?! I just—"

"Stop yapping you're lips, Big Mouth."

"Big Mouth?" Blue's pale skin turned apple red.

"Hmm. Big Mouth. It suits you, Blue," said Red thoughtfully.

"Shut up! Nobody asked you."

While the others bickered, Green scanned the tree lines behind them.

Vio walked up. "What's wrong? You've got that look on your face."

"Someone or something is still out there. I can feel it."

"Do you think we're in danger?"

"Can't say. But I know we're not alone." Green looked back at the old man. For a split second, the old man's eyes darted from the treetops to stare back at Green. "He definitely knows something that we don't." _I'm watching you, Old Man._

 **I'm posting this chapter a little earlier than usual. I hope everyone has a great Fourth of July next week! Please, feel free to leave a review. I'm curious as to what you still think of the story. We're half way through the Plateau training. Don't worry. Link will return to the story soon. I do advise to keep a box of tissues near as we wrap up the training chapters.**

 **-DragonWing85**


	25. Chapter 24

**Spoilers ahead for anyone who has not read the Four Swords adventure Manga! Here's a chapter for all of the Vio fans. Enjoy your reading!**

 **-DragonWing85**

After a satisfying lunch of roasted fish and baked apples, the old man stood up and stretched. "Big Mouth. Greenie. I have a special mission for you two." He paused to make sure he had their attention. "Not too far from here is an abbey. In this abbey are ancient machines. I need you two to bring back some parts—mainly screws. Pink and Violet will stay here with me and continue training. Meet us at the temple. We'll camp there tonight."

Blue frowned. _Leave Vio and Red here alone with this guy? No way!_

Green spoke up. "Pardon me, Sir, but I'm not comfortable separating the team. We 'should' stick together out here."

 _That's telling him, Green!_ thought Blue.

Vio, who had been studying his book while eating, suddenly jumped up enraged. "Who…what happened to my book? There are pages missing!"

"You know, Green, it might not be a bad idea for me and you to head out on our own," said Blue trying not to make eye contact with Vio.

"I want an answer!" yelled Vio. "What happened to my book?"

Red thought aloud, "I noticed some pages missing too when I used it last. I think Blue had it before me since I found it in his bag."

Blue grabbed Green's arm and half drug him across the grassy field. "Come on, Green! We need to hurry if we're going to get back before nightfall!"

"B-l-u-e! Get back here!" screamed Vio as Blue's pace turned into a full throttle run. "The nerve!" mumbled Vio to himself.

"There will be other books, Vio," said the old man.

The purple clad boy sighed. He was so distraught that he didn't even notice that the old man had called him Vio instead of Violet. "It's just that this one was really special. It was a gift from the guy who rescued me when we first got stranded here."

Red added, "Vio really didn't want to come with us. He wanted to stay behind with Pondo—the guy who rescued him."

The purple clad boy froze. _Red knows I didn't want to come? Did he overhear me talking to Pondo and Link or did Green tell him?_

"But didn't you rescue him?" asked the old man.

"Well, sort of," said Red with a frown. "I had to hide him. He was unconscious. I led the monster away from him. But I got hurt and couldn't go back for him. We were lucky Pondo found him. If he hadn't found him then he'd be…" Red trailed off not able to speak.

"I see," said the old man rubbing his chin in thought. "Red, I'm going to show Vio how to make some potions later, but he'll need lots of herbs, flowers, and maybe a frog or two. Could you gather them for him?"

"Yeah," said Red. The boy tilted his head. "But what's Vio going to do while I'm gone?"

"Never mind that. Just gather the items I asked for."

Red looked at Vio who was still pouting over the book. He turned to the old man and said, "Okay. I'll be back soon."

"Take your time. I want the best flowers. Got it?"

Red nodded and took off.

The old man eyed Vio with curiosity. "So, you didn't want to come…but you did anyway. Why?"

Vio shrugged his shoulders. "Red." After realizing the old man was wanting more of an explanation, he continued. "If I didn't come back, he'd think it was his fault. He'd be…heartbroken. I…I couldn't do that to him."

The old man nodded. "What about Blue and Green?"

"Green really doesn't need me and Blue…well…I don't know."

"A soldier who has lost his passion has already lost the battle."

Vio raised his eyebrow.

The old man cleared his throat. "Just something my father used to say. A bit of wisdom for the road. So, have you regained all of your memories yet?"

Vio tossed the book to the side. "No. I have nightmares sometimes. I still get the memories mixed up with the dreams. Honestly, I only know what people have told me. I really don't remember who I am."

Vio looked the man in the eyes and squinted. _Wait a minute. I never told him I couldn't remember. How did he know that? Maybe Green said something? No. We've been together this whole time._

"Hmm. Maybe it's about time." The old man walked around the fire and sat down, crossing his legs. "Look at the fire."

Vio stared suspiciously at the old man through the flames.

"Now," said the old man, "focus on the fire. Don't think of anything else—just the fire."

Against his better judgment, Vio took a deep breath and cleared his mind. He concentrated on the fire as the flames wisped back and forth and danced on the log they consumed. After a moment, he noticed that the flames were not red, yellow or orange anymore. Instead, they had changed to a mesmerizing blue.

Vio blinked and looked up. The old man was gone. Everything was pitch black. Only the fire remained.

The boy stood up and walked around the flames. "Hello," he called out half hoping the old man would answer. But he only heard his own echo in the darkness.

 _Where am I?_

He tried to take a step away from the fire, but as he did, the flames behind him grew hotter. Vio frowned and watched the bluish flames continued to dance around. _How is it burning? The logs are gone._

He bent down to take a closer look. In the flames, he could see people. Mesmerized, he reached out to touch them.

Within seconds, he found himself crashing through a window of a room filled with a gang of bandits attacking a young woman.

Seeing the woman in distress, he called out angrily, "Run while you can, Lady!"

He pulled out his sword and attacked. Moments later, each bandit lay on the floor, defeated. As Vio sheathed his sword, he noticed, he wasn't wearing purple anymore. Instead, he was clothed in a black undershirt with a green tunic. Surprised, he took a step back.

He was back in the blackness with only the fire. He looked down at his clothes. They were purple again.

 _What's going on here?_

He stared at the fire quizzically and reached for it again.

He stood outside the building where he had just saved a young woman.

"You're a Hyrulean knight. We work as a team," said a man on horseback.

 _Okay. I guess I should play along._ Vio tilted his head and shrugged his shoulders. "If I waited for you guys, the bandits would've gotten away." _Duh!_

Vio turned to walk away. He hesitated. _Wait. I know him. He's…my father!_

"Father!" he cried turning back around, but the man was gone.

 _This is so weird,_ he thought as he strolled through the streets. He saw the blue flame ahead of him as if it were waiting for him.

 _Okay, I'm game. Show me what you got!_ He reached out again.

He looked around. He was surrounded by tall velvet curtains. He looked down and saw flowers in his hand. When he looked back up, the most precious innocent eyes stared back at him.

 _Whoa! She's beautiful._

The girl took the flowers from his hand and smelled them.

Memories of his early childhood flooded his mind. "We used to play in the flowers all day long." His voice shook as he remembered who she was. "Now you're too busy to even go out and see them."

The princess smiled. "True…but when you bring the wild flowers to me, I can see the whole of Hyrule." 

Vio looked down at the flowers he had given her. The beautiful petals revealed a tiny flame in the center. He reached up to touch it.

 _Now, where am I? What's going on?!_

He stood by the princess, drawing his sword, as a being emerged from the purple smoking fire.

"Who are you?" shouted Vio now standing between the figure and the princess.

It laughed as it took its whole form. "I'm you!"

 _What?_

Before he could attack, his mirror-self pulled him into the flames.

He opened his eyes. _Ow, that hurt._ He lifted himself off the ground. A brilliant sword with a gold hilt and glistening jewels of ruby, sapphire, emerald, and amethyst rested in a pedestal in front of him.

 _This must be the four sword sanctuary._

Vio looked down at his clothes as the memories started pouring in. _Still green and black. Hmm. So, if I pull this sword, it will separate me into the four of us. But it will also release evil._

Vio took a deep breath. "Four sword, lend me your strength!"

A bright light flashed as the sword left the pedestal. A dizzy feeling came over him as he felt himself take a step forward, and to the left and to the right simultaneously. He blinked and saw three other faces standing around looking back at him.

"W-what the…?" said the green one.

"So the legend…" said the blue one.

"…He who draws the sword will split into four…" said the red one.

Vio looked down at his purple tunic. "…It's true!" _Everything they told me while we were at Pondo's is true! How could I forget being part of one person? Red. Blue. Green. Me. This is how we came to be!_

Out of the corner of his eye, Vio saw the blue flame resting at the base of a tree. As the others argued, he walked over to touch it. _Okay,_ he thought, _Show me what's next. I'm ready!_

After touching the flame, he looked around. _Where am I now?_ Tall pines surrounded him and little deku scrubs marched past him.

"Hip, Hip…Hurraaaaay! Three Cheers for Ganon!" shouted the deku plants as they paraded by.

Vio scratched his head in thought. I know that name. _That's a name used by the Gerudo desert peoples. Why would magical plants worship a human…from the desert?_ "I've got to tell the others right away!"

"Are you sure you need to tell them?"

Vio looked up and saw a shadowy figure sitting on the tallest branches of one of the pines.

 _I remember him…he's the one that looked like me…that came out of the smoke. Shadow Link!_

The demon floated down with grace to the base of the tree. "What's the point of telling them 'anything'?

Vio frowned.

Shadow grinned slyly. "They never listen—just fight and argue. Eventually you'll realize, you don't need them."

"I see what you're doing," said Vio pondering the imp's words. "You're trying to turn me against the others!" He pulled out his sword and pointed it at Shadow.

"Only you can see the big picture. They can't. And they never will!" Shadow stepped closer and pushed the sword gently to the side.

With his sword tightly gripped, Vio held his ground.

"I want to know what you think. I'll listen," said Shadow.

Vio leaned back as Shadow leaned closer.

"The others don't want to think at all, just fight." The imp put his hands on Vio's shoulders. "I want to hear it all. We're so similar, you and I. Tell me everything."

"L…Let go…" said Vio trembling. But as Shadow stared him in the eyes, a longing to be appreciated came over him. He dropped his sword. "Maybe…maybe you're right."

Vio felt himself being shaken. After a moment, he opened his eyes. A small red clad boy stood in front of him. Vio looked around confused. _Where are the pines, the deku scrubs, and…Shadow?_

"How could you fall asleep out here?!" yelled Red still shaking him by the shoulders. "There are monsters out here! They could have killed you! Don't ever do that again. Never fall asleep unless someone else is on guard duty! Okay? Okay?! Are you listening to me?"

Vio, still a little dazed, nodded half-heartedly.

Red let go of his brother and plopped himself on the ground. He pulled some flowers from his bag and handed them to Vio. "Here. Do you think you can make potions out of these?"

The princess's voice echoed in Vio's head, _"When you bring the wild flowers to me…I can see the 'whole' of Hyrule."_ A tear rolled down his cheek. "Zelda."

"Huh?" said Red.

"Princess Zelda. She loved flowers."

Red's eyes lit up. "We never told you that. Y…You remembered it! Vio, your memory is coming back! What else do you remember?"

"Father. He was angry at me—well us."

Red nodded solemnly. "Yeah. But he had good reasons. He cares. He just has a hard way of showing it. So, what else do you remember?"

"Shadow," whispered Vio. He looked his brother in the eye. "I joined Shadow's team. I joined the other side. Red. I chose evil!"

More memories flooded his mind. Everything was coming back to him now—too fast. The pillaging, the dragon the monsters. His head throbbed with pain and guilt.

"I…I tricked you and Blue into thinking Green was dead. And then," Vio paused panicking, "later…we had a sword fight…He was laying on the ground. I knew that the fairy could bring him back if…" Vio shut his eyes. Tears streamed down his face.

Red placed his arm around him. "Vio, you didn't kill Green. He's here—very much alive."

"But I…"

"We figured it out when Green came to. You used the hilt of your sword, not your blade. I saw the look of worry on your face. We know it was part of your plan to throw Shadow off. And when Shadow 'did' find out, we were there to save you with no hard feelings." Red patted him on the back as Vio wiped the snot on the back of his sleeve.

The ruby clad boy looked around. "Hey, where's the old man?"

Vio looked at the ashes and wood that had once been a fire. "Maybe," he said half to himself, "maybe he's still in my head."

Red raised his eyebrow in question.

"Never mind," said Vio. _I don't know how you did it, Old Man, but…thanks. I owe you one._


	26. Chapter 25

"You know, you're going to have to face him later about the book," said Green as they walked to the abbey.

"Yeah, I know. But I'd rather him cool down first," said Blue folding his arms behind his head. "I'm tired of walking. How much longer till we get there?"

 _If anyone knows about needing to cool down, it's you,_ thought Green to himself. "I'm not sure how much farther. The old man really didn't say."

"What's with that guy anyway? One moment he's on your side, then the next, he's totally against you. Honestly, what gives?"

"You noticed that too, huh? He just doesn't add up. I think he's hiding something. Hey," said Green stopping, "I think we're here."

Blue walked up to the decaying wall and wiped some fuzzy slime off it. "Yuck, this place has really gone downhill." He wiped his hands on his white pants. "Looks like no one's been here in ages."

"Keep your voice down," said Green in a whisper. "We may not be alone out here. There could be monsters lurking around this place."

"Green, we would smell them before they even knew we were here. Stop worrying. No one's here."

"I'm not worried—just being cautious."

"You should loosen up. You've been really up-tight lately." Blue walked around a giant metal machine with legs that twisted and turned like an octorok. He crawled halfway under it and pulled out a small gear, tossing it to Green. "What do you think these things were used for anyway?"

Green flipped the ancient part over in his hand. "Battle, I guess?" He paused and looked around. His hand instinctively reached for his sword, but it only grasped thin air. "Blue, we need to get out of here. Something's not right."

"There you go again—worrying. Relax." Blue wiped some grease off his face with the back of his hand. "Come one. Let's keep looking. I don't want to get sent back here because we didn't bring enough back with us. I can just see the old man now." Blue tried to imitate the old man's voice. "'This one's too big and this one's to small. And this one…isn't even the right screw. Go back out there and bring me some more Big Mouth!'"

Green laughed and relaxed a little. _Maybe it is just me. But still…I have this weird feeling…like we're being watched._

The two wandered around the abbey maze grabbing ancient screws, springs, gears, and shafts. After they gathered what Blue thought of as a sufficient amount of parts, the sapphire clad boy plopped himself against the abbey wall and sighed. "Alright. Surely that's enough! Maybe the old man won't send us back. Green. Green? Are you even listening?"

Green stood still—focused. "Shh. Do you hear that?"

"Come on, Green. It's just your imagination."

The emerald hero stood frozen in place. After a moment, he took a step forward. A low grinding noise echoed through the crumbling walls.

Blue paused as he too noticed the sound. He lowered his voice. "Maybe you're right about earlier. Come on. Let's get out of here."

Green didn't answer. He took another step forward.

"Green," hissed Blue, "Come on!"

But Green ignored him. Something else had his attention.

The grassy-green hero walked around the corner and stopped. A bird sat on the wall of the abbey, stretching its wings in the sun.

"See it's just a bird. Now let's go," said Blue behind him.

"That's not what I heard," said Green frowning as he watched the fowl stroll along the wall's edge without a care.

Suddenly, one of the giant machines—half buried in the ground—lit up. It rotated its head until it got a visual of the bird. A reddish beam shown from its eye and pointed it directly at the innocent creature. Green stared at it in wonder as the light surrounding its eye grew brighter. Within seconds, the machine fired its laser at the small unsuspecting target-ZING!

Green gasped. "What the—"

After the explosion, a featherless leg of the fowl rolled off the moss-covered wall. It hit the ground with a thump.

"Blue," was all Green could say as the machine turned in their direction. He stood there frozen with fear as the beam danced on his tunic.

As the eye grew brighter, the grass-green hero felt himself being yanked backwards.

"Run you idiot!"

The ground exploded where Green had stood. Dirt rained through the air as the lush sward blackened under the flames.

"What's wrong with you!" shouted Blue dragging him behind the wall out of the machine's aim.

Green blinked. "Did…did you see that?"

"See it? It was targeting you!" Blue threw his hands up. "Green, when you focus—"

"Blue," said Green looking past his brother.

"you 'really' focus."

"B-B-Blue,"

"What I mean is—"

"Blue, watch out!" screamed Green shoving his brother to the ground.

Blue felt the dirt and chips of rock hit his face as the beam exploded the area around him.

The sapphire hero pushed himself up and quickly patted out the flames eating his tunic. As he turned to face his attacker, he noticed that the red beam followed his every move.

 _It's waiting. It wants to be sure it hits its target._ "You want to play, huh? Well, let's see if you can keep up! I am the champion of sprinting. No one outruns me!"

 _Let's see if I can wear you down._ Blue raced around the machine and paused just long enough for it to fire. He then would quickly jump out of the way and roll safely away from the flames.

 _Crud! This isn't working._ As he dodged the mechanical creatures aim for a fifth time, he noticed a small blue and silver shield laying in the corner. He grabbed it and held it in front of him.

 _I really hope this works,_ he thought, thinking back to the pages he had read in Vio's book.

He paused, waiting for the machine to charge its weapon.

 _Come on. Come on!_ He posed himself for victory or death.

As the eye released its energy, Blue gave the shield a small thrust, sending the beam directly back at the machine. The contraption sparked with electricity and spun its head. Seeming a little angry (if machines can get angry), it rapidly fired two more shots consecutively.

Blue blocked each one. _It worked! I can't believe that stupid book came in handy!_

After several attempts of reflecting the beam, the machine exploded into a thousand pieces, raining down shafts, screws and gears like a long overdue thunder storm.

Blue collapsed on the ground with relief. "Green, did you see that," he said panting. "I smoked him!"

The sapphire hero looked around. "Green?" His eyes landed on his comrade blending in with the swaying grass.

"Green!"

Blue scrambled over to the wall where Green had knocked him to the ground. The boy lay there like a rag doll abandoned by its playmate. 

"Green," said Blue tensely as he rolled him over. As he pushed aside the golden locks, the grassy-green hero blinked.

"Bl-ue," he slurred. "It…hurts…to move."

Worry clouded Blue's features as he saw the blood-oozing gash in Green's side.

"You're going to be fine. Vio will know what to do."

Green coughed and blood trickled down the side of his mouth. "You need to go back and take care of them."

"What? No. We're going to take care of 'you'! I just need to get you back to the others."

"I'm not going back. Promise me you'll get them back to 'our' Hyrule." Green coughed again and even more blood ran down his chin.

"Please. Don't do this. I don't want to be the leader!" Blue bit his lip, but the tears came anyway. "We need you."

Green's chest stopped moving.

"Green. Green! Don't do this to me! Green. Don't die. Please. I…I can't do this alone. Please! Don't leave us."

He pulled his brother close to him. The tears ran like a flood. Every moment of anger or resentment that he'd ever felt for Green had ebbed. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I always wanted to be the leader, but not like this!"

He doubled his fists with determination. "I'll…I'll take care of them. I'm taking you back to the others. I promise I won't leave you here alone with any of those monsters lurking around."

As he held his brother in his arms, he barely noticed a wet cooling bubbly feeling wrap around him. He glanced down at an array of blue bubbles clustering around his brother. Within moments, Green opened his eyes and stood up to stretch as if he'd just woke up from a nap.

Blue scrambled backwards gasping.

A voice behind him giggled. Blue spun around ready for another attack. The creature was barely taller than him. She smiled warmly and giggled again. "I'm Princess Mipha, Champion of the Zora."

Blue could hardly speak. "But he…then…I…?"

Mipha laughed softly. "You must be the one they call Blue. Daruk told me about you all. I wish I could stay longer, but my time here is short. The gateway is quickly closing."

"Thank you," said Green kneeling on one knee before her, "for saving me."

"It is my pleasure," she said kissing him on the head before softly vanishing.

"You ready to head back?" said Green dusting the dirt off his tunic.

"What the heck just happened!" said Blue shouting. "You were dead! I watched you die—in my arms!"

Green put a hand on his brother's shoulder and pulled the no-longer-glowing orb from his bag. "I'm fine. She brought me back. Now, let's hope we don't need her again." He placed the orb back in his bag.

 _How did he know that I would be the one to need this orb? Thanks, Link, I owe you one._


	27. Chapter 26

**I'm sorry it took so long to post this chapter. Thank you for not giving up on this story. I hope you have enjoyed it this far. I'm really excited about the next few chapters!**

 **-Sincerely**

 **DragonWing85**

Blue and Green said nothing to each other until they reached the broken temple.

"So, what are you going to say to the others," said Blue breaking the silence.

"Hmm? About what?"

"You know. Back there. You…dying and all."

"Oh, uh, I guess, I really hadn't thought about it. Why do you ask?"

Blue frowned. _How can he be so cool about this? He acts like nothing happened. What gives?_ "Well, they should know."

Green frowned in thought, "They don't have to know. Besides, it might give Red nightmares."

Blue stopped walking and just stared at him. "So, we just pretend it didn't happen? Hey," said Blue as he spun Green around to face him, "look at me! We need to talk."

"About what?"

"About you. Green, you act like nothing happened."

"But everything is okay now. I'm alive. I don't see what the big deal is."

"'The big deal'!? I…we lost you! And if you're not careful, it will happen again! We're a team. And without you, we're nothing!"

Sweat rolled down the emerald hero's face. "It won't happen again."

Blue threw up his hands and stormed past him. "If you don't want to talk, then don't! Just keep pretending everything's okay."

Just as Blue rounded the corner of the temple wall, Red jumped out swinging the ax. "Stop where you are!"

As the ax swung an inch from his face, Blue fell backwards, scared out of his wits.

"Oh! Blue. Green. You're back! I'm sorry. I was just standing guard." Red tilted his head as he surveyed Blue's slime covered pants and dirt smudged face. His eyes grew wide when he saw the bloody rip in Green's tunic. "What happened out there? Are you okay?"

"We're fine," said Green eyeing Blue who happened to be frowning at him. "Really. I promise."

Red helped Blue off the ground while Green proceeded to enter the temple.

"I wouldn't go in there just yet," said Red grimacing.

Green looked puzzled. "Why not?"

"It's Vio. He's…"

"hurt?" finished Green.

"No! He's…well…got his memory back."

Green smiled a toothy grin. "That's great!"

Red frowned. "Not exactly. He's heartbroken that Dad was so angry with us. And he knows he chose Shadow's side. And he remembers tricking us. And the fight you had. And how we thought he had…killed you."

Green glanced at Blue who gave him a look he couldn't quite read.

"I'll go talk to him," sighed Green.

Red wrung his hands together. "I think he just wants to be alone right now."

"Nonsense. I'm going to talk to him. He needs to know—"

Blue grabbed his arm. "Green. I respect you as the leader. But sometimes you can't see the forest for the trees. I really, really think you should give him some space this time."

Green scowled at him but then relaxed. "Maybe you're right. Let's go get cleaned up first."

Blue nodded, taking the ax from Red who was aggressively attacking imaginary monsters. "The pond's close by. Last one in is a cucco!"

As Blue took off running, Red followed closely behind screaming, "Hey, I'm no cucco!"

Green peeped in the temple. Vio sat solemnly by a fire, listening to the old man. He started to enter, but hesitated. _Huff. Blue's probably right. I need to listen to them more often. I'll talk to him later._ "Hey, wait up for me! I'm no cucco either!"

As the three took off to go swimming, Vio pondered quietly to himself. _How could I do such a thing? And why do they still want me around?_

"Well, how are you feeling?" asked the old man stirring the potions from the pot which he'd made Red bring from the cabin earlier.

Vio looked up. "I wish my memory was still gone."

He wanted to ask the old man questions about the blue flame but felt it shouldn't be mentioned. He knew the old man had helped him—somehow. But was it really helping if he felt this bad?

The old man eyed him softly. "I see you improved the potions without my much of my help."

Vio rubbed the back of his neck. "It's not hard actually. I found a recipe for them in the back of my book. Besides, with my books, I don't need anyone. And if the others would just read—instead of tearing out pages like morons—they wouldn't need me either. That's probably the only reason they keep me around. Because I'm the smart one."

The old man rubbed his beard in thought. "You remind me of someone."

Vio tilted his head in question.

"Yes. I think it's time you meet each other properly. Come with me." The old man paused. "Tell me. Do you have sort of sheet with you?"

"Yeah. We've been using it as a blanket."

"You're going to need it. Go and fetch it."

Vio walked back to the fire and rummaged through Red's bag. Thankfully, he'd left it behind because he knew Vio needed all the flowers he'd picked.

"I got it," said Vio following the old man outside the temple. "So, who are we meeting?" _Knowing him it will be some monster to battle._

"You'll see," said the old man inspecting the cloth. "No tears. Looks intact. Link was wise to give you this."

He turned to Vio and squatted down on the ground. "Here. Hold the corners with your right hand. Yes. Like that. Good. Now, act like you're studying the ground."

Vio raised an eyebrow but solemnly obeyed.

"Now concentrate. This is something you must feel. When you are ready, kick off the ground and hold on tight."

Vio waited. And waited. And waited some more. "Nothing is happening," said Vio.

"Try it with your eyes closed," said the old man pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

 _Last time I closed my eyes and concentrated, I ended up in darkness with a strange fire and a lot of bad memories. So obviously, I need to do it again! What do you have for me this time, Old Man._

As Vio closed his eyes, he felt the ground beneath his feet and a breeze blowing through his hair. A moment later, the breeze turned into a gust. Vio squinted from the dust as he opened his eyes. To his surprise, the wind was coming from the ground and once again he was surrounded by tiny blue flames. Startled, he jumped, shooting up into the sky.

"Hold on tight," yelled the old man below him.

"How…what…get me down!"

Panic filled the young hero as a ghostly bird figure banked around him.

"Well, well. If it isn't the little purple Hylian? I was wondering when I'd see you again—even _if_ I'd see you again."

"Who are you? G-get me down!"

"I am the great Rito warrior—Revali. My you're skittish. Typical. Hylians just weren't made for flying. Although, Link insisted I show him all of my moves. When you're a legend like me, everyone wants to copy you—whether they're a bird or not. What? What's wrong?"

Vio had his eyes squeezed shut. "I-I don't want to die—again!"

"You really are new to this, aren't you? Open your eyes. Look. You're fine. You're sailing—so to speak."

Vio opened his eyes. The sun set over the distant mountains. He took a deep breath. "Whoa, it's beautiful."

"Yes, it is. Well, look at you. You're a natural. Are you sure, you don't have Rito in you?"

Vio gave a small overconfident smirk. "I'm a quick learner."

"Is that so?" said warrior eyeing Vio's bow strapped to his back. "Well, try and do this!"

The Rito paused in midair and pulled a bow from his back. Within seconds, three ghostly arrows shot through the air simultaneously. "Well?"

Vio frowned, but confidence quickly took over. "Alright. Watch this!"

He tightly held the sail with his right hand to grab the bow with his left.

 _Come on. Come on. I can do this._

As he attempted to shoot the arrow, the sail slipped free of his grip. Instantly, he plummeted towards the ground.

"H-e-l-p!" he screamed grasping for the sail just above him.

The Rito warrior summoned a mighty gust and blew the tumbling boy sideways.

Splash!

Vio opened his eyes and saw hundreds of tiny bubbles float around him. Disoriented, he flailed his legs and arms trying to find the surface. Water burned his nose as he released what little air he'd managed to inhale upon entry of the pond. Suddenly, he felt a hand grab him and jerk him to the surface.

He gasped and sputtered bobbing up and down.

"Don't worry. I gotcha!"

He turned to see his blue clad brother drag him towards the shore. "Blue… _cough…_."

"Save your breath. We're almost there."

As the two collapsed on the grass, Green yanked Vio up to a sitting position. "Vio! Are you okay?"

Vio said nothing. He just stared at him.

"Vio, say something!"

Vio's bow dropped beside them as Revali hovered above laughing. "Looks like you got a lot of practicing to do—if you're ever going to be as good as me! Ha!"

"Jerk," muttered Vio under his breath as the ghostly figure vanished.

Green sighed with relief. "You're fine. Come on." He offered his hand to help him up. "Let's get you dried off."

Vio stared at it questioningly. After everything he had done, Green was still going to treat him as an equal?

The emerald boy's eyes shined bright with hope and concern, but there was no resentment in them.

 _Do they really forgive me?_ thought Vio.

Green waited patiently—hand still extended.

Finally, Vio took it. "Okay."


	28. Chapter 27

**Thank you for the kind review. I really needed it!**

 **-DragonWing85**

The boys sat around the warm fire eating in silence.

Vio sniffled.

Red walked over and felt his forehead. "Do you feel okay? You seem kind of warm."

"I'm fine," said Vio hoping no one saw the tear run down his cheek.

"He's going to be warm you moron. He's by the fire," said Blue huffing.

Red turned and faced Blue with his hands on his hips. "I was beginning to worry about you too. You've been quiet all evening. And you never did tell us about what happened out there."

Blue glanced at Green. But Green pretended not to notice. He just sat there quietly sharpening their ax. Finally, he stood up. "I'll take first watch. You all get some rest." And with that, he swung the ax over his shoulder and walked outside the temple.

"What's with him?" asked Red.

Blue shrugged his shoulders and laid down. "Just go to sleep, Red."

In a few moments, Blue felt someone curl up against his back. "Red! Go lay down somewhere else!"

"But it's cold," whimpered the young hero.

"Lay closer to the fire then," growled Blue as he closed his eyes. After thirty seconds, he opened them and saw Red pouting beside him.

"What is it now?" asked Blue grumpily.

"I-I'm…afraid."

Blue squinted surprised. "Of what?"

"Of…of…whatever got me last time."

His brows furrowed. "But you have Daruk."

Red shook his head and pulled out his orb. He held the non-glowing item out to Blue who took it and examined it closely. The blue hero pulled out his own orb and placed them beside each other. Red's ball lay dark and dull while Blue's flared with a brilliant yellow.

"Fine. You can sleep by me. Just…keep your bag between us."

"Thank you, Blue!" he yelled throwing his bag between them.

"Yeah, whatever," he mumbled as he lay back down.

After ten minutes, Blue woke up to a soft crying noise. "Red," he grumbled, "What is it now?" But as he looked over to check on his brother, the boy didn't stir. Instead, he lay there peacefully with a smile on his face.

Blue scratched his head and looked over at Vio. Although his eyes were closed, his face was wet with tears. _Oh great,_ he thought.

Blue hissed through his teeth, "Red. Hey, Red. Wake up. Vio needs you."

"Hmm?" mumbled Red sitting up. "Oh, you want a carrot?" he said with his eyes still shut. "Here you go." He waved the invisible carrot in the air and then patted Blue on the cheek. "Good horsey." Then Red curled up in a ball and started snoring.

"Oh, Come on!" He looked over nervously at Vio still sleeping. "I know you're pretending, Red. Now get up."

Red didn't stir.

"Fine." Blue walked over to Vio.

Red peeped his eyes open and grinned as Blue stomped off.

Blue shook Vio's shoulder. "Hey, Vio…wake up."

Vio jerked and opened his eyes. "What? What happened?"

"It's okay," said Blue shooting back. "It, uh, looked like you were having a bad dream. That's all."

Vio sniffled and rubbed his eyes. Surprised, he looked at his wet fingers. "More like a bad memory."

"You want to talk about it?" Blue rubbed his neck. "It sometimes helps Red to talk about his dumb dreams."

"I'm not sure I can." Vio bit his lip. "I don't want you to hate me anymore than you already do."

Blue froze. "I don't hate you. None of us do. Why would you think that?"

Vio shrugged his shoulders. "After everything that's happened…why would you even want me around? Red seems okay with me—even Green. But—"

"But what?"

"Do you want me around?"

Blue swallowed hard and remained silent.

Vio glanced at him and then stared at the ground. "I'll leave in the morning. You don't have to say it."

Blue stood up and slugged Vio right in the face sending the boy flying backwards. The sapphire hero took a step forward. "Don't you EVER think that we don't care about you, especially me!"

Vio blinked and frowned. "You have a funny way of showing it."

"Yeah. Well. I'm not good with words like you and Green and Red. But I care! And if you so much as think that I don't, I'll…I'll…I'll…I don't know, but I will."

Red giggled behind him. As Blue turned around to look, Vio knocked him backwards with a left hook. "That's for ripping my book!"

Blue rubbed his chin. "Alright. I deserved that." He stood up and tackled Vio. "And that's for not wanting to come with us. Tell me! How could living with Pondo be better than being with any of us?"

Vio pulled him into a choke hold, "For one thing…he doesn't smell as bad!"

Blue struggled free, slamming Vio onto the ground. He stood over him panting. "That's not fair and you know it. I took a bath this evening." Blue grinned slyly and extended his hand to Vio. "And you actually saved me back there today with your book. I'm glad you lent it to me. And I'm sorry I ripped it."

Vio took his hand and Blue pulled him up. "Thanks for not letting me drown earlier."

Blue nodded. "Are we good?"

"Yeah. We're good," huffed Vio.

Blue threw another log on the fire. "So, you ready to talk?"

"Yeah."

"Mind if I join you," said Red yawning with a smile.

"Sure," said Vio, "But it might give you nightmares."

"Blue will protect me," replied Red sitting beside his hero.

Blue shoved him. "Keep the BAG between us, Red. Sheesh!"

After an hour, Blue stood up and stretched. "I don't know if I could have kept my cool in those situations, Vio. You're pretty tough. You don't give yourself enough credit. And well other times—maybe too much credit."

Vio nodded. "What we did to that village that night—it's just…I can't forgive myself."

"Well, maybe, when we get back you can help with its rebuilding."

Vio nodded. "Yeah. I think I will. That's a good idea, Blue."

Blue looked over at Red, hugging his travel bag. "Out like a light. I think I'm going to go relieve Green."

"Okay. I'll take the next shift."

Blue nodded sleepily and walked outside.

"Green," he called out. No answer.

 _Hmm. He couldn't have gone far. Where could he be?_

"Gr-e-e-e-n-n!" Still no answer.

 _This isn't like him at all. Oh, man, I got a bad feeling about this._


	29. Chapter 28

Green blinked open his eyes as he felt his face being slapped. A blurry figure towered over him.

 _What? Where am I? What's going on?_

He tried to speak but his tongue wouldn't cooperate and only a moan came out.

"I think he's coming around!" said Vio's voice. "Come on Green. Say something!"

The emerald clad boy shivered as cold water ran down his face.

 _Would someone please tell me what's going on!?_

"Green. Green? Can you hear me?" said Vio again.

 _I can hear you. Stop shouting._

"Is he going to be okay?" said Red's voice.

 _Red? Of course I'm okay. Why are you asking that?_

"He'll be fine, Red. Blue, do you think you can carry him?"

 _Carry me? Where?_

"I can. Where are we going?"

 _Yes. Do tell._

"Somewhere safe."

Green winced as Blue threw him over his shoulder.

"Sorry, Green, this is the only way I can carry you right now."

 _Put me down. I can walk._ Green tried to move his legs. _Okay, well, maybe not!_

"It's okay, Green," said Red rubbing his brother's hatless head. "Vio said you're going to be fine."

 _Red, stop petting me! I'm not a horse._

"Do you think he can hear us or understand what we're saying?" asked Blue.

 _Yep. I sure can._

Vio raised Green's head up and stared him in the eyes. "He can probably hear us. But I don't know if he can understand us."

 _Guys. I'm fine. I just can't move. And…oh…I think I might throw up._

"But I don't get it. It didn't take long for Red to come to. So why is Green stuck in limbo," asked Blue.

"Maybe, what was used on Green was more potent," said Vio thoughtfully inspecting the cloth that had been covering his brother's face. "Which means that our assailant might be experimenting or is in a big hurry or has limited resources or—"

Blue rolled his eyes and cut him off. "Green's always focused. How could this happen? It's like he has this sixth sense. He knows when something is going to happen or if someone's watching us."

"Yeah, you're right," said Vio thinking aloud. "That means that our mysterious visitor is cunning or maybe someone he trusts or maybe he was just distracted."

Blue nodded.

"Guys," whispered Red, "I hear something."

"Oh, no," mumbled Blue, "I smell 'em—Bokoblins."

"Quick hide!" said Vio.

They dashed into the bushes.

The Bokoblins sniffed the air and wandered around them.

Green moaned as Blue laid him against the branches.

The monsters looked at the bushes and tilted their heads in confusion.

Red looked at Blue with panic in his eyes. "What do we do?" he squeaked.

Vio whispered to Blue, "I don't have any arrows left. Any ideas?"

Blue gritted his teeth and tightened his grip on the ax. "Keep them safe," he hissed.

"What are you doing?" whispered Vio a little too harshly.

Blue bolted from the bushes. "You want a piece of me? Come and get it."

The Bokoblins screamed in rage and pursued Blue through the forest.

"Red," said Vio breaking off a limb and tying the sail cloth to it. "Stay here and watch Green. Keep him safe. Blue's going to need some back up."

Red nodded firmly in agreement. "I will. Please, be careful. We don't have any more fairies left."

"V-Vio…" said Green, his speech finally returning. His hand moved towards his travel bag.

"I'll be back," said Vio a little worried. "Don't let Green fight! He's in no condition to even try."

 _Guess I'm in charge again_ , thought Red as Vio bolted from the bushes.

Green sat up and rubbed his head. He tried to stand. "I…have to go…after them."

"Oh, no you don't!" Red tried to push Green back down. "You have to stay here."

Green overpowered him, his strength returning quickly now. "They need—"

Clunk.

Green's vision blurred as he slumped over.

"Sorry, Green. You're staying here."

Red tossed aside a branch and drug his brother back into the safety of the bushes.


	30. Chapter 29

Vio knelt on the ground, closed his eyes, and concentrated. Within seconds, the young hero was spiraling through the air. The Rito warrior circled him.

"Well, well. Your back," grinned Revali slyly. "After your tumble yesterday, I thought you would avoid the skies and stick to the ground."

Vio ignored him as he held tightly to the stick tied to the cloth.

"I see you've modified your sail cloth," said Revali. "I hope it holds." The warrior waited for a response but was surprised that Vio was completely ignoring him.

The purple clad hero threw both legs over the branch and swung upside down like an acrobat.

Revali frowned and mumbled aloud, "Hmm, you're smarter than I thought."

"I'm a little busy right now!" said Vio with a handful of rocks. He began dropping them one by one atop the monsters' heads.

"Arrows would work better."

"I'm out," replied Vio sharply. _Why won't he just shut up, so I can concentrate?_

"I suppose I could lend you some of mine." He pulled three bluish glowing arrows from out of his own quiver and offered them to Vio.

The purple hero grabbed them without question and aimed his bow.

Swish! Swish! Swish! Each arrow met its target with impeccable accuracy.

"Thanks," said Vio as he safely glided to the ground.

"Yes, well, someone had to be prepared."

"Jerk," mumbled Vio as Revali vanished. Unbeknownst to him, the last Bokoblin that was chasing Blue targeted Vio as its new prey.

"Vio! Watched out!" shouted Blue as a Bokoblin raised its club to attack the purple hero.

Vio ducked and stumbled. The Bokoblin swung again as Vio scrambled backwards. He raised his arm to block the blow.

"Leave my brother ALONE!" yelled Blue swinging the ax with such force that it shattered on contact with the monster. There was a flash of lightening and the Bokoblin screamed in terror as the electricity coursed through its body. Finally, it fell over dead and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"W-what j-just happened?" questioned Blue as he helped Vio up.

A woman with in a flowing fiery blue skirt and copper skin approached them wielding a curved sword. "We finally meet. Well, done on unlocking your power. The princess would be proud."

"And you would be…" said Vio extending his hand to shake hers.

"Urbosa. Gerudo Champion," she said reaching out to shake his.

Blue intercepted the hand shake, pushing Vio to the side. "I'm Blue!" he said shaking her hand vigorously.

"A pleasure to meet you both, Blue."

The sapphire hero blushed and reluctantly let go of her hand.

Vio rolled his eyes at his brother. "Uh-hem. Blue. Blue! We need to find Green and Red—you know—make sure they're still alive."

"Right. Right. Yeah," said Blue waving his brother away.

Urbosa didn't even crack a smile. This woman was not only tough but also serious. "Should you need my power again, hold fast to your weapon and give it all the strength you have."

Blue nodded enthusiastically.

"Tell Link, we'll be ready when he needs us most," said Urbosa as she vanished.

Vio grabbed Blue by the shoulder of his tunic. "Come on, let's go."

"Did you see her?" asked Blue in awe.

"I saw her, Blue."

"She was so hot! I got—"

"Come on! Green and Red might be in trouble."

"Oh," said the sapphire hero coming back to reality, "right. Uh, right behind you!" He glanced back at the spot where she stood.

"Blue!" shouted Vio agitated.

He turned on his heels and raced to catch up to Vio. "So, do you think we got all the monsters back there? You don't think any of them found Green or Red, do you?"

"You did a good job of leading them away. We should have nothing to worry about. But still…I just want to be sure."

Blue nodded as they finally reached the bush where they'd hidden. Everything was silent. Not a stir or a whisper. No cracking of leaves or branches.

"Red? Green?" hissed Vio quietly.

The bushes shook and Red emerged.

"You're back!" he shouted.

"Was there ever any doubt?" asked Blue confidently.

Vio frowned. "Where's Green? I expected him to have completely come to by now."

"Well, he wanted to follow you guys. So, I made sure he stayed here—where it was safe."

"And how did you do that?" said Vio curiously.

"I knocked him back out."

"You did what?!" asked Blue, his mouth hanging open.

Vio scrambled inside the bushes and checked Green's head. A knot was forming in the back. "Red! You weren't supposed to knock him senseless!"

Green moaned, "Oh, my head hurts. Can you keep it down?"

"Well, at least he's awake now," said Vio, "How many fingers am I holding up?"

Green blinked a few times. "Um, six. No. Four—I think." He blinked again.

"Way to go, Red," said Blue teasing. "Make sure you're on our side next time, okay?"

"I was just trying to keep him safe!" shouted Red.

"Please, stop yelling," said Green rubbing his head.

Vio studied him for a moment. "You keep blinking. Can you see okay?"

Green rubbed his eyes. "Everything is really bright—like there's too much sun."

"Hmm. You may have a concussion. Here, use this." Vio took the hat off his head and folded it. He wrapped it around Green's head like a blindfold. "There that should help. Now, take it easy."

"Vio, this is ridiculous," said Green starting to remove the blindfold, "I have to see where I'm going."

Vio stopped him. "Leave it. We can be your eyes. We'll all help."

Green sighed. "But I'm the leader. I'm supposed to be taking care of everyone."

Blue sat down beside him. "You may be the leader, but we're still a team. And doesn't everyone in the team work together for anyone in the team?"

Green was silent.

Vio spoke up. "We better get going. I don't think we're safe here."

"Then where are we safe?" asked Red.

"With me!" said Blue sticking his chest out.

Vio rolled his eyes. "Oh, please! You're just saying that because you 'finally' activated your orb."

"Yes. And she's the most beautiful of all the warriors!"

Green reached into his bag and pulled out his orb. "Tell me. Is it glowing yet?"

Vio's eyebrows knitted his face into a frown. "No. You used yours? How?"

"Yeah, how?" said Red curiously. "Who's your warrior?"

"Mipha," whispered Green.

"Mi-pha?" said Red pondering the name. "What kind of name is that?"

"She's a princess or was. She…saved me—brought me back to life."

Everyone was silent until Vio finally spoke. "What actually happened that you're not telling us?"

"When me and Blue were in the maze looking for parts, there were these machines. I've never seen anything like them! They had weapons. It all happened so fast. I…got hit. Everything around me exploded. After what seemed like an eternity, I saw Blue's face. I told him to take care of you." Green paused and swallowed hard. "Then everything was black. But in an instant, I felt a cool feeling wash over me. I felt surrounded by a thousand bubbles. I opened my eyes and there she was, Mipha, looking back at me."

"Why didn't you tell us any of this before?" asked Vio.

"I didn't want you to worry. I…have a second chance," Green gripped the orb tightly in his hand. "I don't want anything to happen to any of you!"

With tears in his eyes, Red pulled him into a hug. "But we don't want anything to happen to you either. And I'm sorry about the bump on your head. I…I…didn't mean to—"

Green patted him on the back. "It's okay. I'll be fine."

The emerald hero paused.

"What is it? What's wrong? Are you dizzy?" said Vio.

"He's here."

"Who?" asked Blue.

"Whoever attacked me last night," said Green in a low voice.

"Let's get moving," said Vio. "And stick together. Red, since you have Daruk's protection, stick with Green. Blue, take up the rear. I'll walk ahead…if that's okay with everyone."

"Fine by me," said Blue looking around for their assailant.

Green nodded in agreement.

Red took Green's hand and placed it on his shoulder. "Hold tight. Daruk will protect us if anything happens."

"Okay, now stay close," said Vio taking the lead. _Whoever or whatever you are, you're not getting any of us again._

 **Thank you for the review! I can't wait for Link to get back into the picture too! It's almost time for him to take to the stage. I'm still trying to post one chapter a week, however, keep a lookout for bonus chapters if I can squeeze them into my schedule.**

 **-DragonWing85**


	31. Chapter 30

Vio spoke in a low voice as they walked through the forest. "So, Green, what happened last night? Do you remember anything?"

His brother was silent for a moment. "Bits and pieces."

Vio's eyes were sharp, scanning the tree tops for any signs of an ambush. "Tell us what you can. It may give us a clue on how to defeat this enemy."

"It all happened so fast."

Red patted Greens hand on his shoulder. "Come on, Green. Just try. Every little bit helps."

The emerald hero sighed. "Well, I remember...hearing Blue yelling…and then Vio. By the way, what were you two—"

"We…worked it out," said Blue looking a little embarrassed.

Red piped up. "Vio kicked Blue's butt!"

"Hey, no one asked you," fumed Blue.

"Well," said Green, "you seem to be working good together now. Anything I need to know about?"

"Like I said. We 'worked' it out. Can we just change the subject?"

"Let's see. I started to go back into the temple to check on you two and then a hand grabbed my mouth from behind. I knew the chemical as soon as I smelled it. I held my breath and tried to fake unconsciousness by going limp and not struggling. But whoever had me, knew what I was doing and waited."

"And then what," said Red, his voice shaking a little.

"And, then I finally took a breath and blacked out."

Vio pushed a branch away as he continued forward. "Tell me. Did you notice anything about your attacker? Was he tall, skinny, strong, fat?"

"I don't know. Well. Maybe. Taller. Defiantly taller. I wouldn't say he was fat. But I kept hearing a clanging noise."

"A clanging noise?" repeated Vio.

"Hey, I heard that too," said Red. "What do you think it means, Vio?"

"That he's probably armed. But if he wanted to hurt us, he would have done so by now."

Vio stopped walking. They stood silently in a clearing. "Stay here," he whispered and kept walking forward. He bent down and picked up an arrow and then another and another.

"The ground is literally covered in arrows," called Vio back to the others who took it as a sign to move forward. "I think there was a battle here."

"Hey, check this out!" shouted Blue picking up a heavy sledgehammer.

Red led Green to a pile of rocks. "How about you rest here for a bit, Green." He then proceeded to help Vio pick up arrows.

Green stretched and leaned up against the pile of rocks. He felt the ground rumble, as the stones behind him vibrated. "Red?! What's happening?"

The rocks took shape and rose from the ground.

Red gulped. "I think we just woke up a sleeping giant!"

Vio gasped. _Stone Talus! Of course! That's why all the arrows were lying around. Someone was trying to defeat the monster without getting smashed by it._ "Red! Get Green away from there!"

Red ran towards his emerald brother, but the Stone Talus thrust him backwards like a golf ball on a tee. The ruby hero rolled along the ground safely protected by Daruk's forcefield.

"I gotcha, Tiny Link!" said Daruk picking him up off the ground.

"Come on, Daruk! We got to protect Green!"

"You bet!" said Daruk jogging beside Red. "Come on tough guy! Show us what you got!"

Green, however, was successfully dodging each swing from the rock monster.

 _How is he doing that?_ asked Vio to himself. "Green! Red! Coax it over here! Blue! Do you think you can get on top of it?"

"Why would I want to do that?!" screamed Blue incredulously.

"That black rock on top is it's weak spot. That's how we'll take it down."

"Are you sure about this?!" cried Blue running towards the monster.

"I'm sure!" said Vio aiming his bow at the black rock. "I read about it in Pondo's book."

Swish! The monster fell forward barely missing Red and Green, as the arrow met its target.

Blue climbed up and started hammering away at the stone. "Hey, Guys! We're going to be rich! This thing's spilling out rubies!"

"Focus, Blue," yelled Green scrambling out of the way as the rock took another swing at him. Blue wobbled a bit but quickly regained his balance.

After many swings, dodges, and aiming, the monster toppled forward and exploded. Precious gems of amber and ruby littered the terrain.

Blue fell backwards, panting. Red plopped down trying to catch his breath. Green pulled his blindfold off and looked around.

"How are you feeling?" asked Vio walking up to him. "And how were you dodging that thing's blows? It should have clobbered you."

Green squinted. "Everything still seems a little bright."

"Put it back on," said Vio helping Red up.

"I'd rather leave it off. Besides, it's almost dark."

Vio frowned as his brother handed him his hat back.

"If I need to, I'll put it back on. Promise."

Although Vio purposefully held his tongue, his silence spoke volumes.

"By the way," said Blue, piling the red and orange 'treasure' in his bag, "I broke the ax and the sledgehammer on that monster. I'm out of weapons."

"So am I," sighed Vio, "my bow string snapped."

"No weapons!" said Red. "W-what if our attacker comes back for one of us tonight?"

"We don't need weapons," said Green tossing a ruby to Red. "We have wit. A knight should be able to use anything as a weapon. And I have a plan."


	32. Chapter 31

"I don't get it. What are we doing again?" asked Red, poking the campfire with a stick.

"Really?" said Blue, rubbing hos temples. "How many more times does Green have to go over the plan?"

"Apparently, one more," smirked Vio.

Green put his hand on Red's shoulder. "It's okay if you don't get it, but I'll explain it again."

"For the hundredth time!" scoffed Blue.

Green ignored him. "Our attacker has been picking us off when we're alone. So, tonight, only one of us is going to sleep while the others stand guard. We'll hide in the tall grass. And when he tries to get the one sleeping, which is you, we'll attack him!"

Red rubbed the back of his head. "This plan still doesn't make sense."

"Oh, come on, Red! What's there not to get? You go to sleep. We baby sit you. We get the bad guy."

"Yeah, but…don't you think he's listening to us if he's watching us? How will we win if he already knows? What we're going to do?"

Vio rubbed his chin. "He's got a point."

Green frowned. "Honestly, I didn't think about that. But it's all I've got. We have to at least try."

"If you say so," said Red getting up to walk away.

"Hey," said Green, "where are you going?"

"I got to go."

"Go WHERE, Red?" said Blue annoyed.

"You know. Go. I have to 'go'!"

"Oh," said Green finally getting it. "You have to 'go'. Um...well, you don't need to be out there alone."

"I'll go with him," said Vio, grabbing a branch from the fire to use as a torch. "We'll be back quick."

The two treked through the tall swaying grass until the campfire was just a small glow.

"Honestly, Red. How far are we going to walk out here?"

"Uh, here's good."

Vio waited, holding the light high, trying not to catch any of the grass on fire. "Well?"

"I can't go when someone's watching."

"You do realize that we are all the same person, right?" He turned around and waited. "Just let me know when you're finished."

"Uh, Vio, could you walk away."

"Seriously, Red!?"

"Please, it's just—"

"Fine. Is this far enough?"

"A little farther."

 _Next time, Blue is taking you—not me!_

"Okay, that's good."

"Great. Now hurry up!"

"Don't rush me! It makes it harder to go."

Vio waited. And waited. And waited. "Red. Are you done yet? I told Green we'd be back quick." No response. "Red?" He turned around. "Red? Answer me!"

Vio felt a poke on his shoulder. He jumped nearly dropping the torch.

"I'm right here. You okay, Vio?"

Vio grabbed his brother by the wrist. "Let's just get back to camp."

"Vio, where's your hat?"

He let go of Red's arm. And felt around on his head.

Blue and Green came running up.

"Vio!" said Green panting. "Are you okay?"

"We would have been back sooner, but Red was taking forever."

"You mean, you weren't attacked?" said Blue handing Vio his hat, pierced by one of his own arrows.

Vio took it and pulled it off the pointed tip. A look of terror flashed in his eyes. "How? I was…but…when…I—"

Green spoke calmly although frustration burned in his eyes. "This arrow—your arrow—landed right by my boot back at the camp. And your hat wasn't the only one attached to it. Mine was on it also."

Vio gulped. "He was right behind me with my back to him the whole time! And I did'nt even know it!"

"He's toying with us," said Blue doubling his fists.

"Guys," said Red, "we got a problem."

"Yes," said Green, "how do we defeat—"

"No! Guys! Look!" Red pointed towards the camp.

A roaring fire rapidly crawled towards them.

"What do we do?" asked Blue.

"Normally, we would fight fire with fire," said Vio mater-of-factly.

"What?" asked Blue.

"Honestly, you've never heard of fighting fire with fire?" said Vio flatly. "It's a simple concept really. You see fire won't burn something that's has already been burned so—"

"Run!" said Green yanking his brother backwards.

After a few seconds, they stopped dead in their tracks. Several Bokoblins lay sleeping.

"Shh, follow me," whistpered Green tiptoeing through their camp.

One Bokokblin lay snoring with a snot bubble blowing in and out of its nose.

Red giggled.

The others spun around giving him an are-you-crazy look.

The monster blinked and jumped to its feet, bellowing its battle cry.

"Oops," said Red.

"Run to the giant skull!" shouted Green.

As they ran, Vio swung the fiery branch he was holding while Blue used his fists to punch a few Bokoblins.

"Vio, give me that branch!" shouted Blue.

Vio tossed it to him. "I hope you know what you're doing!"

"Trust me," said Blue as swung the branch with all of his might at one of the Bokoblins.

Lightning split the air and ran along the ground, frying every monster in the camp.

"Nice," said Green as they all entered the skull. "Oh, no."

"Really?" said Blue nervously shaking the branch that was still on fire. "Dynamite?"

Green looked outside the skull. "We don't have much time. That fire is almost here. Vio, do you think we can still fight fire with fire?"

"Not with the number of explosives in here. We'd kill ourselves."

Green nodded. "Can we climb the canyon walls in time?"

Vio shook his head no. "But this skull just might be thick enough to withstand the blast of the dynamite."

"Okay. Let's get to the top of this thing!" said Green.

"What do I do with this?" said Blue still shaking.

Vio grabbed it from him and ran towards the fire. "Maybe it's not to late to fight some fire with fire!" He threw the branch in the dry grass and started climbing.

Finally, all four reached the top. The fire clawed its way into the base of the skull.

"Hold tight!" shouted Green. "The flames should reach the explosives any second now!"

"Hey," said Vio squinting, "I see someone out there—in the flames!" He leaned forward just a tad too far. "Whoa!"

"Vio!" Blue grabbed his wrist as his brother slid down the smooth ivory.

"Ahh!" The amethyst hero dangled above the flames.

"I got you!" said Blue. "Hold on."

"Don't let go!" cried Vio. "Don't let go! Don't let go!"

"He's slipping!" grunted Blue as he also slid down the skull.

Green grabbed Blue's tunic. "Red, help! I can't pull them both up!"

Red grabbed Green's leg, but it was too late.

All four slid down the face of the skull into the flames.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now if you play the game the explosives are not actually in the skull in this scene. However, for this story they are. Thanks for the review SmokeyMirrors! It is thought provoking. I think Link would have to answer that question-and he just might get to.**

 **Right now, I'm working on a new Four Swords Adventure that takes place in our world for anyone who's interested. Also, note that I'm not abandoning this story, Four Swords VS the Wild. I will continue to attempt to post once a week. If you want to be one of the first to read the new story (staring Shadow), be sure to click on the 'follow user'.**

 **Thank you everyone for reading my stories!**

 **-Sincerely**

 **DragonWing85**


	33. Chapter 32

The explosion shook the ground, blasting dirt, rocks, and animal bones everywhere.

Green lay beside Blue. He opened his eyes and tried to move. He tried shoving Red off who was on top of both of them.

 _How are we alive?_ thought the emerald hero.He noticed the Daruk's glowing force field surrounding them.

"Red," said Green trying to push his brother off. "Red! Wake up."

The ruby hero's eyes blink a couple of times, and then Red scrambled to his feet.

Blue moaned as Green rolled him over on his side revealing a 'flattened' Vio.

"eh…n't…eathe," Vio panicked in a hoarse whisper.

"Easy, Vio. You got the air knocked out of you," said Green checking his brother's chest for any broken bones.

Blue sat up as Vio finally able took take a breath.

"How did we survive?" asked the sapphire hero. "We fell right into the fire as the dynamite exploded! We…We shouldn't be alive."

Red grinned. "Daruk protected all of us with his force field."

"I can't tell if anything is broken," said Green.

Vio tried to sit up. "I think my lower rib…is bruised, but…I'll be fine." He grunted and laid back down.

While Green made sure that both Blue and Vio weren't 'broken', Red walked around the inside of the skull and picked up a chest. "Looks like this thing survived." He popped open the lid. "Oh, a bow." He walked over and handed it to Vio who was now sitting up.

"We need to go check the area," coughed Vio. "There was…someone out there…in the fire."

Blue and Red went to check while Green stayed with Vio.

After several minutes Red reported, "There's no one out there."

Vio's eyes grew wide. "I know I saw someone! They were…'walking' in the fire."

The others looked at each other. Green finally spoke. "Maybe you just thought you saw someone. The flames were just playing tricks on your mind."

Vio bit the inside of his lip. _It wouldn't be the first time._ "Maybe…maybe you're right. But I was so sure."

"Come on. Let's get out of this fire hazard and find a nice quiet place to camp for the rest of the night. May we can rest at the top of these cliffs."

Everyone nodded and after a tough climb, they surveyed a small grassy area enclosed by a broken stone wall.

"Finally," yawned Blue, "some peace and quiet. Not a Bokoblin in sight!"

Green frowned. "It seems nice, but anybody could attack us from above. Then we'd be trapped here—in the open."

"Oh, come on, Green," whined Blue. "It's going to be day break in a few hours! I'm tired!"

"I know. I know." Green continued to climb the next cliff. "I just want us to all be safe. That's all."

"Come on, Blue," said Vio. "Let's follow the leader."

"Yeah, come on, Blue," piped Red. "It's not much farther. You can do it."

"Of course, I can do it. I just don't want to."

When the four of them reached the top, Blue groaned. "More Bokoblins!"

"Vio," said Green thoughtfully eyeing a treehouse, "do you think you can shoot your bow from here?"

"Possibly. What am I aiming for?"

"The ropes to their drawbridge. After it's down, we storm the treehouse."

"Are you crazy?" asked Blue. "We just escaped a fire, fought several monsters, and then survived an explosion. If you ask me, we're pushing our luck with another battle."

"If you really want to rest, we take the treehouse."

"Okay. But then that's it. My orb is running low on energy."

Green nodded. Vio took aim.

Swish. Swish. Bam! The drawbridge fell. The sleeping Bokoblins didn't even have a chance to sound their battle cry.

Blue ducked as one swung a club at him. He punched it in the face and grabbed its weapon.

Green ducked and dodged as another one jabbed at him with a staff. "A little help here!"

Red rammed Green's enemy in the side, knocking it off the wooden platform.

Vio and his monster were having a shootout with arrows.

With a mighty swoop of Blue's club, lightning ran through the Bokoblins, knocking each one to their smoky deaths.

"Now, can we rest?" asked Blue, slinking against the tree trunk.

"Yes, well, sort of," replied Green.

"Hey, you said—"

"Take it easy, Blue. I'm going to see what kind of weapons are in these chests. And we need to fix the draw bridge so no one can attack us in our sleep. And it's cold, so we need a fire."

"I'll start the fire," yawned Vio.

"I'll help too," cheered Red.

Blue crossed his arms. "Okay. Well, I guess I could help…get the fire going. But that's it. And only because it's so cold here."

As Green searched for weapons, Blue and Vio began making the fire.

"You're not going to use my book this time, are you?" said Vio with a straight face.

"N-not a ch-chance," chattered Blue. "I l-learned my l-lesson. Geez, it feels like it's getting c-colder."

"What can I do?" asked red.

Vio began rubbing two sticks together. "Get some water from the stream. I can make us all some soup."

"Okay. Um. With what?"

"I don't know. Your hat maybe. Yours doesn't have any holes in it."

Red turned on his heels. "I'll be right back."

Vio turned to Blue. "I thought you were going to help."

"I am."

"How?"

"I'm going to test your fire's temperature and see if you've got it warm enough."

"Gee, thanks for all your help!"

"You're welcome."

Vio threw his travel bag at Blue's face. "At least use the sailcloth as a blanket. You're chattering is getting on my nerves."

"Don't mind if I do."

While the others were setting up camp, Red carefully dipped his hat into the freezing waters. Instantly, his hands hurt.

 _I'm so hungry. I can't wait for Vio's soup. Oh, maybe he can use my carrot. Ah! This water's freezing. I wonder how many trips I'll have to make to have enough._

As the ruby hero started to return to the camp, he heard a small noise.

 _Now what could that be?_

He walked a little farther up stream to a broken bridge. He heard the sound again.

"Hello? Is…anyone there?"

No answer.

Red turned to head back to camp but stopped in his tracks when he heard a small giggle.

Meanwhile, back at the camp, Vio worked vigorously to get the fire started. "Argga! The woods too damp! One moment, we're being roasted alive and the next minute, everything's too wet!"

"You know…just one page from your book would—"

"Shut up, Blue!"

"I'm just trying to help."

"Hey, you two, where's Red," asked their leader with a sword resting on his shoulder.

"He went to get some water from the stream," said Blue pulling his blanket tighter around him.

"When did he leave?" asked Green with a look of concern.

Blue yawned. "Hmm…bout ten minutes. I wouldn't worry. You know Red gets easily distracted he gets. He has to pick a flower every time he sees one."

"It's too cold for flowers here," said Green.

Blue froze, pondering his statement. Vio stopped rubbing the wood together.

A second later, all three were running to the stream.

"Red," called Green. "Red."

Vio knelt down and picked something up off the ground. His face paled. "I found his hat. It's wet."

Green swallowed and looked eyeing the waterfall. "You don't think he fell in?"

"Red!" yelled Blue scanning the waters.

"Maybe he's farther upstream," said Green _._

"Look!" said Vio pointing. "Over there!"

Red was under the bridge desperately clinging to its support beam—eyes half open, water to his chin, lips pale and blue. A small Korok hovered above him tugging his hair in one hand and holding his tiny propeller in the other.

"I see him!" shouted Green running to the bridge.

"How did he get over there?!" said Blue looking at all the broken boards. "Hold on, Red!"

"Guys? I can't."

"Vio, how do we get over there?" shouted Green.

"I-I don't know! Let me think."

"I can't hol…" Red slipped below the surface.

"There's no time!" cried Blue diving in.

Green and Vio ran along the edge searching for the two. Moments passed liked hours.

"Where are they?" asked Vio.

"I don't see either one of them!" panicked Green.

Finally, Blue surfaced close to the fall, pulling Red behind him.

 _The currents too strong,_ thought Vio. _They'll go over. They'll never make it!_

"Come on, Blue!" yelled Green. "You can do it. Don't stop."

Blue and Red went under again.

"They're not going to make it," whispered Vio half to himself.

Blue's head came up as he grasped for the rocky shore line. Green grabbed his hand and pulled him out. Vio yanked Red out of Blue's grip. As Blue leaned on Green for support, Vio hefted Red onto his shoulders and sprinted back to camp.

"Come on, Red. You can't die on me," said Vio feeling his neck for a pulse. He listened to his chest. "He still has a heartbeat." He put his ear to Red's nose. "He's not breathing! Red. Don't you dare die on me!"

Green sat Blue down and pulled the orb from his bag. "Please, Mipha. Red needs you." He placed it in the small boy's hands even though it still wasn't glowing. But maybe. Just maybe.

"Start a fire. Now!" said Vio pushing on Red's stomach.

Blue could barely move or even speak. "B-b-but e-every-things-s-s wet."

"Use my book! Hurry!"


	34. Chapter 33

Red looked around. Darkness surrounded him like a blanket of ice.

 _Where is everybody?_

"Don't you dare die on me, Red!"

 _Vio?_

"I got the fire going! Is the orb glowing at all?"

 _Green? Where are you guys?_

"R-Red, if y-you s-s-s-ee a bright l-l-light at the end of a t-t-tunnel, d-don't go in! Y-y-you hear me? S-s-stay away f-f-from the l-l-light!"

 _I can hear you, Blue, but I can't see you._

Red stood up and began walking. The voices were fading away now.

 _No. Vio! Green! Blue! Help me! I can't find you! Where? Where am I?_

Red started running.

 _Please, don't leave me. I don't want to be alone. I-I'm scared._

He stopped running. He couldn't hear anything now. The darkness around him grew colder.

He sat down and buried his face in his knees.

"Red."

The ruby hero popped his head up at the mention of his name.

 _Who's there?_

"Don't be afraid."

Red scrambled backwards on all fours as a bright light walked towards him.

 _No! Blue said to stay away from the light!_

"It's all right. I won't harm you."

A gentle hand reached out from the light to touch him. He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for…for whatever was supposed to happen. He wasn't sure what to expect. The touch, her touch, was gentle. He opened his eyes and noticed flowers and grass and light where she stood.

"Don't be afraid."

Red reluctantly stood up.

"Take my hand."

As he put his hand in hers, a warm sensation filled him. The air didn't feel as cold anymore. He looked down and saw grass and flowers were around his feet also. He smiled softly, realizing that he was safe—at least for the moment.

"Come with me."

 _Where are we going?_

"To find Link."

 _But shouldn't we find the others?_

She smiled softly. The elegance and grace that were in her face did not match her clothing. Although her gown was long and flowing, the white had been stained with dirt as if she'd run through fifty mud puddles.

"We will find them soon enough."

Red nodded and held her hand tighter.

"Ah. There he is…sleeping. You'd think after a hundred years, he wouldn't need sleep anymore."

Red looked puzzled.

 _I don't see him._

"You do not see everything with your eyes, Red. Sometimes you must see with your heart."

She took a few more steps closer, the light around her shining brightly. And there he was, sprawled out on the ground, sleeping, wearing an odd reddish looking pair of pants and a green tunic shirt. He had on a tan short sleeve under shirt. Red noticed that Link wore a green cap similar to theirs. Only, his had a band at the base of it. Links face, arms, and hands were smudged with ash. He also noticed a few burns on him.

"Link," she whispered in his ear and stroked the locks of his hair out of his face. "Your little ones need you. You must go quickly. Find them."

Link stretched and rolled over as if it were all a dream.

Red let go of her hand and grabbed Link by the shirt.

 _Link, help me, please! I'm lost! I can't find the others._

Red let go of his shirt and fell backwards, frightened.

"What's wrong?"

 _I-I felt...his fears. His pain. He's been worried about us. He's hurting inside. He's scared._

"I should have warned you not to touch him. I'm sorry."

Link sat up and rubbed his head sleepily. He blinked and then stared into space with a frown. "Red?"

 _I'm right here!_

"Oh, no," said Link jumping to his feet. He gabbed his bow and sword and took off clanging as he ran.

 _He didn't even see me…He can't see me! It's like…I'm…I'm a ghost!_

The boy started to cry.

" .Shh. Don't cry. Now, it's time to find the others. Come along."

 _Miss. I feel really cold._

Red stumbled and fell to the ground.

A look of worry crossed her face but vanished as quickly as it came. She picked him up and held him in her arms as though she were his mother. He wasn't sure, but he thought he could smell the scent of flowers in her hair.

She carried him a good distance until suddenly she stopped.

"He knows."

 _What? Who knows?_

"Gannon. I haven't much time. I must return. Red you have to find the others on your own. Can you do that?"

 _Yeah. I guess. But where are you going?_

"I have to leave you now. I'm sorry. Tell Link he must hurry. My power is weakening. Tell him, I am waiting for him as long as I can."

 _I will. Wait. I don't know who you are!_

But she was gone along with the light. And once again he was left alone in the darkness.

 _It's so dark and cold. How am I supposed to find them out here by myself? I can't see a thing. She told me to look with my heart. How do I do that? Come on, Red. Think. See with your heart._

Red took a few more steps forward.

 _Vio. He came with us even though he wanted to stay with Pondo. He did that just for me!_

Red looked down. His boots were glowing.

 _And Green came looking for me when I was lost in the woods._

Red was starting glowing all over now.

 _Blue. He was willing to fall to his own death just to save me from falling too back at the temple._

Red glanced up. He saw a blue fire in the distance. Was it just him or was it motioning to him to follow it?

Red doubled up his fists and straightened his hat.

 _Even if I am a ghost, I'm no quitter. I will find you guys! And I'll fight by your side like the champions!_


	35. Chapter 34

Red opened his eyes. Green lay next to him in an aqua colored jacket. Red tried to move but realized he was blanketed in the white sailcloth with two long strong arms wrapped tightly around him. He wiggled around to see Link dozing. Red rubbed his eyes and noticed that he wasn't wearing his ruby tunic anymore. Instead, he was clothed in purple—Vio's tunic.

 _What's going on he,_ thought the small hero a drowsily.

"Hey, you're awake!" said Green excided.

Red blinked at him confused.

"How do you feel?" he whispered.

"Not…good," mumbled Red. "My…head…hurts.

"Don't worry. You'll be better soon."

"I found you," said Red hoarsely, his eyes half shut.

"What?"

"I found you…I was lost…but…then the lady—"

"Red. Don't go back to sleep." Green shook his brother's shoulders. "Red!"

"What's wrong?" asked Vio rushing over, wearing an oversized snowquill tunic.

"He…he woke up…and then he just passed back out."

Vio put his hand on Green's shoulder. "Don't worry. He's going to make it. Why don't you take a break? I'll keep him warm."

"Thanks, but I'd rather stay here."

"Okay. I'll put some more wood on the fire."

Green nodded and scooted closer to Red. The ruby hero still held the blue orb in his hand. Green closed his hand around it. _Please, Mipha. I know Vio says not to worry, but… if he doesn't make it, please bring him back._

Hours later, Red woke up and stretched. He looked around. Green and Link were both gone, and Vio sat on a log dozing as his head rested on his fists.

Red sniffed the air. _Hmm. Soup. Vio must have made it. If I'm a ghost, I wonder if I can still taste stuff._

The small hero dipped his finger into the cooking pot. "Ahh!"

Vio jumped and fell sideways. "Red! You're awake!"

"You can see me?" he asked trying to get the hot liquid off his finger.

"Of course, I can see you," he chuckled and rubbed the locks of his brother's head. "I'll admit. You had us all worried there for a bit…We thought we'd lost you."

"Where is everybody?"

"Blue is cutting wood for the fire. He's afraid we might run out."

Red looked over at the stack of firewood. There must have been thirty logs there.

Vio nodded as if he was reading Red's mind. "He's just trying to keep busy because he's been worried about you. As for Green, he hasn't left your side until I convinced him that you needed protein when you woke up. So, he's fishing with Link."

Red smiled remembering the lady trying to wake the sleeping hero to help him.

"You okay?" asked Vio, handing Red a bowl of the soup. "You seem like you're miles away from here."

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. I was just thinking about something." Red blew on the soup to cool it. "Thank you."

"For what? It's just soup. It's not great. I had to use what we had—monster guts."

Red smiled. "For coming with us, even though you wanted to stay with Pondo."

Vio put a hand on his shoulder smirked. "Someone has to watch out for you."

"Red!" cried Blue dropping his fire wood and running up the hill. "You're alive!"

Uncharacteristically, Blue grabbed his brother in a hug and lifted him off the ground. Realizing that he was showing too much emotion, he quickly dropped him and crossed his arms. "Not that I was worried or anything. I knew you pull through. A-a-achoo!"

Vio rolled his eyes and started picking up the extra wood.

Red frowned. "Blue, why are you dressed like Green? And why am I wearing Vio's tunic?"

Blue wiped his nose on Green's shirt sleeve and sniffled. "Well, when I pulled you out—"

"Uh-hem?" said Vio.

"Uh, well, when Vio and Green helped pull 'us' out of the water, we were freezing. The only dry clothes we had were there's. So, that's that. It was Green's idea."

"But weren't you cold too?" said Red turning to Vio.

Vio nodded. "Not for long. Green got the fire going. And after you…started breathing again, I made some soup with the chili peppers growing under the treehouse. The peppers help us keep warm while also giving us indigestion. Guess you have to pick your battles."

As Red finished slurping his soup, Green ran up with Link following behind.

"You're okay!" shouted Green hugging Red tightly.

Link squatted down and looked Red in the eyes. Although he didn't say anything, he smiled a warm relieved smile.

"I saw a lady," said Red to Link. "She helped me. She said to tell you that you must hurry. Her power is weakening." Red looked down at his bowl and then back at Link. "She also said she's waiting for you."

For a brief moment, shock registered on Link's face. But it was quickly replaced with a soldier's stare. Cold and hard. He stood up, fists doubled, and headed for the river.

"Link?" called Red.

Green put a hand on his shoulder. "Let him go. I don't know exactly what's going on, but I do know he needs some space. Come on. You hungry? We caught lots of fish."

Red looked worried. "I didn't mean to make him mad."

Green smiled softly, "If he's not back soon, we'll go check on him."

As the four stayed at the camp, Link trekked along the river's edge. "Princess, did you know?" he whispered.

His walk turned into a jog and then a run.

He ran through the snow until he reached the small rundown cabin in the green meadow.

"Where are you?" he shouted from the cabin's door.

"Come out, Old Man! We need to talk!"

The old man stepped out. "Is that anyway to speak to your king?" He sat on a log and gave Link his full attention. "Well? Talk."

"Zelda is growing weak. Don't think, I don't know what you and Impa are planning. It's not going to work!"

"And just what are we planning, Link?"

"You're not just training them for their Hyrule. You're training them for ours!"

"Why not? They're soldiers."

"They're children!"

The old man stroked his beard. "They must defeat Gannon in their world, why not here also?"

"It's different here!" Link paced back and forth. "Our warriors—my friends—died 'here'! That little boy died out there last night!"

"He seems fine now."

"Because of Zelda!"

"You were a child when you began studying to be a soldier."

"That's different."

"It's not. Link, the champions are dead. You need back up!"

"I'm not going to let them die for me!"

"If they do die, it won't be for you, it will be for Hyrule and my daughter!"

Link bit his lip. "If they don't make it back to their world, who will save their princess?"

"Perhaps, they were brought here for our purpose."

"Don't change the subject! Who will save their Zelda?"

"What happened to your silence, Link? You used to keep everything inside? Now your raving like a lunatic."

"I've slept since then. And I don't believe in sending children to war especially when all five of us died that day. How can we dare do it again—with them?"

"It should be their choice."

"I won't lead them to their deaths! I couldn't save the others. But I can save them."

"You can't decide that for us," said a voice behind him.

Link spun around to see Green standing in front of Red, Blue, and Vio.

The emerald hero took a step forward. "If you were in our Hyrule, I know you'd give your life for us and our princess."

Green turned to the others. They all nodded in agreement. He turned back to Link. "We will fight beside you. As far as we're concerned, your princess is our princess."

Although Link remained silent, every muscle in his body tensed in frustration.

Green cleared his throat nervously. "This is our choice. And we choose to fight."

The old man stood up and took Green's sword. "Kneel."

Green kneeled, then the others.

"I appoint you this day as the new knights and champions of our Hyrule." After knighting each one, he returned the sword to Green. "Rise champions of Hyrule. May your victory be swift."

Link closed his eyes. He stood to the side, his arms crossed, face solemn.

"I don't think he likes what's happening," whispered Red.

"You think?" scoffed Blue.

"He would do the same for us," said Green.

"It's going to be a long night," said Vio.

As Link silently started back to camp, the others followed far behind him.

 **Thanks again SmokeyMirrors for your thoughts and questions. It lets me know that I have not given away all the secrets.**

 **-DragonWing85**


	36. Chapter 35

**Thank you so much for the kind reviews. If I don't answer a question, it's because the question is about to be answered soon in the story or it may give away too much, crushing the element of suspense.**

 **Yes, the Yiga have a very important role coming up, and it concerns our hero, Blue. I forgot about the blood moon. It may or may not make an appearance in the story. And although the four have been dubbed the new champions, there are no plans at this time to include the divine beasts.**

 **Thanks again for your comments and question! I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **DragonWing85**

That night everyone sat quietly around the fire eating the fish that Green and Link had caught that day.

Red took a stick from the flames and held it at eye level. After studying it a few moments, he touched it to Link's strange reddish pants.

Link didn't seem to notice.

Blue choked on his meal. "Red! What the heck are you doing?"

"Testing a theory," he said quietly, almost to himself.

The others gawked at him, baffled.

Vio broke the silence. "His pants…they aren't catching fire."

Link looked up at them.

Red tossed the stick back into the fire. "They're fireproof. Vio, you remember that person you saw walking around in the fire. It was Link."

Link stopped chewing his food as all eyes were on him—except for Red's. He was digging through Link's travel bag.

"Check this out," said Red holding up, two glass bottles. He handed one to Green.

Green sniffed it and quickly pulled it away. "You! You were the attacker! Why? Why would you kidnap us!"

"Why not?" said Vio rubbing his chin. "We needed a worthy opponent. We 'are' here for training, are we not?" The purple hero looked closely at Link's green tunic and brown undershirt. "So, you were following us the whole time—hiding in the trees. No wonder we couldn't see you. You blended right in. We were never 'really' alone, were we? You were protecting us."

Green clenched his fists and yelled, "Then why start the fire! We almost got killed by those explosives."

Link raised his eyebrow and frowned.

"He didn't start the fire," said Red inspecting one of Link's burned hands. "See. You guys left the fire back at camp and didn't put it out. It spread and got out of control. Link got caught in it like we did, only he couldn't get out in time. So, he tried to put on his special fire pants. That's why his hands are burned a little but the rest of him is okay."

Link sat awkwardly staring at his bowl. Finally, he set it down and headed down the hill.

"Where's he going now?" asked Red.

Green sighed. "I don't know. But this time, we're not following him. Come on guys, let's get some sleep. Tomorrow's our last day."

As the four sword heroes turned in for the night, Link found himself at the entrance of the Shrine of Resurrection. He leaned up against the tree and slid down until he sat at the base of it. Gazing out across the plateau, he noticed the trees swayed in the wind as lightning streaked across the sky. A storm was coming, not just any storm, a bad one. Beyond the threatening clouds, he could see a bigger threat—the castle with its dark purple plumes engulfing it.

 _Princess, what do you want me to do? Hyrule needs help. I'm the only one left and I'm willing to die. But I'm not willing that any more should pay that price. I don't believe you are either. Would you send these children to war?_

The rain began to fall, but he did not take shelter. Instead, he closed his eyes and let it stream down his face, soaking his hair and clothes. The lightning struck a tree in the distance, but he didn't flinch. Instead, he breathed in the damp smell of the earth.

A salty tear mixed with the rain water and ran down his face. He could no longer hold it in. The week had been a long one. How many nights had it been since he'd slept? He couldn't recall. Apples, mushrooms, acorns. That had been his meal for the week until tonight's fish.

His body ached. Hiding, sneaking, running. And for what? They were going to die anyway. Heck, they'd already died on the training grounds—all four of them! How could he be in four places at once to protect them? And now, the King wanted to send them off into battle?

 _If it hadn't been for the fairies…ugh, Red! Red just had to set his free! We almost lost him for good. All I could do to keep him warm was hug him. And Green. He's reckless! If it hadn't been for Mipha's grace…I can't do this! I can't watch them die like everyone else. I won't take them with me to destroy Ganon. I'll make sure they get home, then I'll head for the castle—alone._

Although, the rain had stopped, the tears continued to flow freely, until finally, Link dozed off.

Hours later:

"Do you think he's dead?"

"Of course not, Stupid!"

"He's all wet."

"He's probably cold."

"I know I would be."

Link blinked his eyes open to the sound of voices around him. A silhouetted Green stood before him.

"Good morning," said Green, "We brought you a baked apple for breakfast."

Link squinted at it. He really wasn't in the mood for another fruit breakfast.

"I baked it!" said Red cheerfully.

"That means it's burned," mumbled Blue.

Hurt filled Red's eyes at the comment, so Link begrudgingly took the apple from Green and bit in. "Thanks."

"He speaks!" said Vio sarcastically.

Both Green and Link frowned at him.

"What? It's a joke. We all know he wasn't supposed to talk to us until the seventh day."

Green cleared his throat. "We were hoping you would show us some moves, maybe, since today 'is' our last day here."

Link gazed at the apple—no longer whole. "No."

"But—"

"I said, 'No.'"

Link got up and trudged down the hill.

"What's with him?" asked Blue.

Vio spoke. "He's still angry because of our decision last night—you know the one where we decided to become the new champions and save his princess!"

Green sighed. "We just have to give him some time. He'll come around. For now, we'll practice sparring. Red you're with Blue. I'll take on Vio."

"But, Blue cheats!" whined Red.

"I do not!" said Blue with his fingers crossed behind his back.

Green shrugged. "Well, so does your enemy. It'll be good practice."

"Yeah! Wait, what?" said Blue flabbergasted.

Soon all four were sparring while Link watched silently from a distance.

 _Their skills aren't that bad,_ thought Link to himself. _Green's a fast learner. He adapts quickly to any new situation because he focuses on the win. Vio calculates every move—both his and his opponents. That's why he hits his mark every time. Blue 'does' cheat. I've heard if you can't win, cheat, but Blue brings deception to a new level. Red. Poor Red doesn't want to hurt anyone, so he holds back. But, he dodges so precisely that his opponent wears himself out. Huh. He really doesn't have to fight, after all!_

"So, how's our new team?" said a voice behind him.

Link scowled.

"I know you're angry, Link," said the King. "I wish there was another way. Really. I do."

"I can't take them to the castle," said Link. "It's suicide."

The king remained silent.

Link sighed. "There has to be another way."

The king stroked his snow-white beard. "Even if you did, they would still follow you into battle, whether you approved or not."

Link studied the ground.

The king put his hand on Link's shoulder. "It's going to be a long journey—whether it be to their Hyrule or my kingdom's castle. You are the only one who can get them there—wherever 'there' may be."

"If…if I can find another way…will you stop this madness?"

The King nodded, "Yes."

Link knelt on one knee before his king and bowed his head. "Your Majesty, I will find a way to keep them safe and save Hyrule. I swear, I will bring your daughter back safe."

"Link, if you can find another way, you have my blessing. Now go! We've no time to lose."

Link was startled as he turned around. All four heroes were knelt behind him—heads bowed also. He looked back at the king who merely shrugged.

"Okay," said Link, "grab you're weapons. If we're going to do this, we're going to do this right. Follow me."

As the others followed Link, Green paused and turned back to the king who gave a small wink. Green grinned, bowed, and raced to catch up with the others.

 _Help is coming. Keep them safe, Daughter._


	37. Chapter 36

**Dear Readers,**

 **When the King asks Zelda to keep them safe, he's asking her to wield her power of the triforce on their behalf. Now, concerning Zelda speaking to Link, that is kept at a minimum for the time being because the focus is really on the four sword heroes, however there will be future instances where Zelda communicates not only with Link, but also with one or more members of the four swords team—maybe. And as for Link's emotions, I'm sorry I can't answer that one. Spoilers. And you'll just have to wait and see what happens with Blue and the Yiga. More Spoilers!**

 **I love reading your reviews. Please don't stop. They encourage me.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **DragonWing85**

For the rest of the day, all five heroes trained on the Great Plateau. As daylight turned into dusk, morale quickly dissolved.

"Green," whined Red, "I'm tired. We've been sparring all day! Can't we take a break?"

Blue added, "And I'm hungry. All we had was a stupid apple for breakfast. When are we going to eat?"

Vio leaned against a tree trunk and dropped his branch. "I can barely hold my weapon."

Green wiped the sweat from his brow. "Alright. Alright. A little rest won't hurt."

"What about food?" asked Blue grumpily.

"What about it?" asked Link appearing behind him.

"I,uh, I was wondering when we'd eat."

"When we return to Kakariko Village," said Link walking to the center of the group. "Why aren't you sparring?"

"We're taking a break," said Green. "Is that alright?"

"No. You still have an hour of daylight left. You can rest then."

Everyone groaned.

Green pulled Vio to his feet. "Come on. It's only one more hour."

"I can barely move," moaned the purple clad hero.

Red whined, "I don't want to do this anymore!"

Green eyed Blue before he could open his mouth to complain. He nodded his head reluctantly. "Okay. Okay," he mumbled under his breath. "Red, I'll make you a deal. If you beat me in this next round, I promise not to tease you for one whole day."

"Really!?" shouted Red. He swung his half-broken tree branch with renewed energy.

Vio smirked. "I guess I got one more round left in me."

"That's the spirit!" said Green as they started another match.

An hour later:

"I win!" shouted Red to the top of his lungs.

Blue collapsed on the ground, breathless. "I really thought he'd lose."

Vio dropped his weapon and sank to his knees. "I surrender! I surrender. Please. No more!"

Green looked around. "Where's Link?"

"Probably hiding in the trees—just waiting to drop down and scare us to death," griped Blue.

"Maybe he's cooking us a big dinner because we practiced so well!" said Red cheerfully.

Everyone glanced at each other and responded simultaneously, "Nah."

Green started up the hill.

"Where are you going?" asked Blue as Red helped Vio up.

"To find Link," said Green. "I think I know where he is."

Soon, all four Links stood at the cave of the Shrine of Resurrection.

Green spoke up, "Impa said we were supposed to meet here at the end of our training. Come on. I bet he's inside."

"I love this place," whispered Vio as the walls glowed with soft blue and orange hues from the lights. "I wonder if—"

"Hey, there's Link!" whispered Red. He wasn't sure exactly why he was whispering, but it seemed like he should.

"This place gives me the creeps," said Blue crossing his arms to keep the chill away. "It kind of feels like a tomb."

Link was quiet, his back to them.

They all waited for him to say something. But he didn't. He didn't even twitch. It was as if he were miles away…trapped in the prison of his own mind.

"Link?" said Green barely audible.

The hero turned to face the new champions. He gave them a worried smile.

"Sir," said Green, "we finished sparing. What would you have us do now?"

"Do?" questioned Link. It had been so long since he'd had a team, it felt weird. "Do. Hmm. I…I want you to listen…to a story—about our Hyrule. Have a seat."

"The floor's cold," protested Blue.

Vio popped Blue on the back of the head. "Would you shut up and sit down? I want to hear this."

Link tried not to laugh as Red giggled.

Once everyone was seated, the hero began his tale. "A hundred years ago, the people of Hyrule saw signs that Ganon was about to reawaken. So, the King did all he could to keep his people safe. Although the Sheikah dug up ancient technology to use as weapons, Ganon's power caused it to it turn on them, taking many lives." Link paused to compose himself. "The Princess felt it was her fault for not awakening the power within her to save her people. And…she despised me for it."

Red frowned. "Why? You didn't do anything."

"I…was a reminder of her failure to unlock her power because you see…I had unlocked mine. And the sword I carry was a sore reminder of that."

"You have a power—like the others?" questioned Green.

"What is it?" asked Red excitedly.

Link ruffled the locks of the boy's hair. "Wouldn't you like to know?" He then grew very solemn and took a deep breath. "There's a saying. A soldier who has lost his passion has—"

"Already lost the battle," finished Vio.

Link looked surprised but nodded. "The battlefield isn't just a game. It's real. If you go in half-hearted, you 'will lose'. That's why we lost the first time." Link looked over at the tub that held him for one hundred years. "But hope was renewed when the princess's power was awakened. And now we have a second chance. We can't fail this time."

"We won't." said Green with determination. "You can count on us!"

All of them nodded in agreement.

Link sighed inwardly. _You could barely finish sparring that last hour! You're not ready! …You're all going to die—unless I can come up with a plan._

Blue broke the silence. "So, you're really over a hundred years old? Then how old is Impa—a thousand?!"


	38. Chapter 37

"Finally!" shouted Blue overlooking Kakariko Village. "A warm bed, hot food—"

"Don't get too excited," said Link. "You all have to report to Impa."

"But…it's in the middle of the night! She's probably asleep by now."

"What do you mean 'probably'?She sleeps all the time." Link stretched. "But a warm bed does sound nice. Tell you what, I'll go talk to Impa while you guys prepare for the night. Blue and Vio you two get us a bed at the inn. Red. Green. See if you can roast something over a fire. You can all give her your report in the morning."

"Will do!" said Green and led the others down the hill to the village.

Link watched them with a soft smile which quickly turned into a frown. _How am I going to protect them? I've got to come up with something._

The older hero marched down the hill and headed to Impa's stylish home. He nodded politely to the guards who stepped back to let him pass. The wooden steps creaked from the weight of the weapons he carried. Gently sliding the door open, he stepped in. Impa sat comfy on her cushion softly snoring, her giant hat bobbing occasionally. Link slid the door shut, but still, she didn't wake. He walked over to a large painting on the wall. Blue sky, grassy green fields, and guardians. Guardians. How ironic. The very things that were meant to protect them took so many lives. Once the people welcomed them eager to get them functioning and now they hide in terror at the mere sound of them.

"Zelda," whispered Link. His features grew grim. "I couldn't protect you then, how can I now?"

"Remembering the past?" croaked Impa.

Link spun around. "I thought you were asleep."

"Ha. Ha. I run this place with my eyes closed. Literally. So, what's troubling you to barge in here so late at night."

"Impa, the king knighted the four sword heroes and dubbed them the new champions of Hyrule."

"Sounds like they have a nice feather in their hat then. What's the problem? I can tell you're upset."

"They're not ready. They're reckless. They won't survive! We're lucky they made it back from the plateau! And you…you knew all along! You wanted them to train for our Hyrule, not theirs."

Impa squinted. "Yes. I did. Hyrule needs warriors. 'You' need warriors."

"I don't need anybody!" Link looked away, ashamed of his words. "I don't want to lose anyone else because I can't protect them."

"You won't."

"How do you know?!"

"I've watched you, Link. You've grown. And so, have they."

"They're alive because I've babysat them. I can't do it anymore! They should stay here in the village until we can find them a way home."

"That didn't go so well last time, remember. You expect the village to babysit for you?"

"You know what I mean. I can't protect them and gather the weapons I need for the battle ahead."

Impa cocked her head. "I've never seen you this emotional about anyone in a long time. Yes. Not since, your father died."

Link cringed. He'd let his guard down. Most of the time he hid his emotions and refused to even speak. But now, something was different. He was fond of the four. He had never imagined, having children. He always thought he'd die in battle like his father. But these kids were becoming family to him.

"I…I…can't watch them die."

"Death comes to all of us," whispered Impa half to herself. "I'm not thrilled about it either. Have you found a solution yet?"

Link blinked, surprised. "You've been speaking with the king?"

Impa nodded.

"No. I haven't."

"Get some rest, Link, you'll come up with one. But leaving them here is not an option. Visit my sister, Pura. She can find them a way home, I'm sure of it."

"What about them battling Ganon?"

"You shouldn't do it alone. But we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

Link nodded, a little relieved. Perhaps he really could find a way to end this madness.

Impa's eyes twinkled, "You better go check on those four before they burn the village down."

Link nodded and then sniffed the air. _Smoke?_

Link rushed out the door. _Oh my—_ "Red! Green! What the heck?!" The hero paraglided from Impa's steps.

By the pond, a tree—trunk, leaves, and branches—burned out of control. Even the guards were grabbing buckets to help extinguish the flames.

"It was an accident!" shouted Red, his face smudged with ashes.

"All I wanted was five eggs." Green cried trying to douse the fire with a cap full of water. "Five eggs! But when I poked it for another egg, every cucco in the village attacked us!"

Red added, "I dropped my torch and the next thing we know, the tree's on fire!"

After several buckets and hats of water, the fire was extinguished.

One of the guards mumbled to the other, "They're b-a-c-k."

Link cringed at the remark. "I'm terribly sorry. Thanks for your help."

The guards bowed and returned to their posts.

Link turned his attention to Red and Green.

Green stood at attention. "We're sorry, Link. Really."

Tears ran down Red's face. "It's my fault. I-I shouldn't have dropped the torch."

Link rubbed his face. "Just go inside and get some rest, okay?"

"Yes, Sir," said Green glumly.

As the two walked back to the inn, Link sighed and gathered what was left of the charcoaled food.

Inside the inn, Blue shouted, "Great. You're here. I'm starving!" He paused and looked at Red's ash smudged face. The only clean part of his features was where the tears had fallen. "What happened? Where's the food?"

"There isn't any. Just get some sleep," answered Green downhearted.

"What do you mean? What happ—"

"I said 'Get some sleep!'" shouted Green.

Blue flinched.

"I'm sorry, Blue, I…just don't want to talk about it right now." Green frowned looking at the beds. "Where do we sleep?"

"These are the only two beds," said Vio cautiously. "We have to share."

"They're were more beds in the stables!" said Green.

Vio nodded. "I guess the village doesn't get many travelers."

"Fine. Red, you sleep with me. Vio, you're with Blue." Green crawled into bed and faced the wall.

Red sniffled and crawled in bed also. "I didn't mean to—"

"Red," grumbled Green, "just go to sleep."

Blue looked at Vio who shrugged.

The sapphire hero walked over to Red's side of the bed and touched his shoulder. "Shh," he whispered, "you're sleeping with us tonight, okay?"

Red wiped a tear from his cheek and nodded.

Vio added quietly, "if we all sleep on our sides, there should be just enough room for all of us."

Red climbed in the middle while Vio and Blue each took a side.

"You okay?" asked Blue.

Red nodded but didn't say anything.

"You'll feel better in the morning," coaxed Vio.

Red nodded again and shut his eyes.

A few minutes later, Link walked in with a handful of charcoaled food and set it on the table between the two beds. He walked over and shook Blue's shoulder. He handed him a semi-baked apple and said, "Sorry. This is all we have for tonight. When the store opens in the morning, we'll have a proper meal."

Blue took the apple gratefully and nodded.

Vio stirred and took one too.

Link started to wake Red, but Vio stopped him. "Let him sleep. I'll make sure he's first to eat in the morning."

Link noticed the tear streaks on his face and nodded.

"Green," said Link softly, "you want some of the apples?"

Green didn't respond.

"I know you're awake," said Link.

Green kept staring at the wall.

"Well, they're here on the table if you change your mind." Link pulled his boots off and stretched. "Mind if I share the bed?"

No answer.

"I believe you. It was an accident," sighed Link. "You're not in trouble."

Green pulled the cover tighter around him.

"Good night."

Still no answer.

 _Geez. What's wrong with him, tonight? I would expect this out of Blue but not Green. He probably just needs so rest. He'll be better in the morning—I hope._


	39. Chapter 38

Link rolled over and sniffed the air. _What's that smell? Steamed fruit?_ He opened his eyes.

Two innocent blue eyes stared back at him. "Good morning!"

Link blinked and groaned, "Red, why are you up so early?"

"Early? It's noon, Silly! But I guess that would be hard to tell since it started raining."

Link frowned. It had been days since he'd had a decent night's sleep. He rubbed his head and sat up.

"I made this for you," said Red cheerfully. "Well, I had some help. A little girl in the village showed me how to use her cooking pot. Her name is Koko. She's really nice."

Link smiled inwardly, realizing that Red seemed to have a small crush on his new friend. He eyed the boy curiously, noticing that he was clean from head to toe and was wearing a new tunic along with a matching cape. "I see you've been busy this morning."

"Huh?" said Red coming out of a daydream, "Oh, uh, yeah. Green said we had to be presentable before meeting with Impa." Red frowned.

Link noticed. "How'd that go?"

"Hmm. Good. I think. We told her what we learned on the plateau and she gave us some advice. And told us we were welcome here. And she also said she's watching us, so we'd better stay out of trouble."

Link nodded sleepily as he ate the fruit off the plate. "You okay, Red?"

"Yeah, why?"

The older hero shrugged his shoulders. "Anything going on that I need to know about?"

Red twiddled his thumbs. "Green's been kind of bossy today. I don't like it." He sighed. "But he's the leader so that's kind of expected."

"I noticed you were crying last night. You do realize that you're not in trouble for the fire. Accidents happen."

Tears formed in the boy's eyes but did not fall. "I know, but Green is still mad. I don't know why!"

Link nodded, understanding, and tried to change the subject to keep the waterworks from falling. "So, I noticed you're wearing new clothes. They look nice."

The ruby hero beamed. "They do, don't they? Miss Claree made them for us. She said she has the latest fashions. She said it's called a Hylian cape." Red stroked the apple-red fabric. "It's so soft and light! And best of all—it matches my tunic! We all have one. Vio's is royal-purple. Green's is evergreen—like the tree. And Blue's is really, really deep ocean-blue."

"New pants and undershirt too?"

"Yeah, Claree ran out of fabric with the tunics, so we all had to get brown shirts and pants. I like them though. It's harder to see the dirt."

Link choked trying not to laugh. If there's any truth about being a hero, it is getting messy. "Where is everybody?"

"Well, after we got new clothes and reported to Impa, we all went to that cemetery place." Red shuddered. "I kind of got into an argument with Green so Blue said I needed to go check on you. Vio suggested that you might be hungry." His eyes grew sad. "I don't like it when we fight. I want us to be happy—together. Why do we always have to argue?"

"Unfortunately, families do that." Link ruffled the boy's hair. "But it doesn't mean they don't care. They just get angry sometimes."

As he stretched and began putting on his boots, he thought quietly to himself, _I wish my father were here. He'd know what to do. Oh geez, the arguments we had! What I would give to talk with him just one more time._

Link shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Well, I think we need to see what those three are up—"

"Link!" shouted Blue pushing open the door. Rain water soaked his new cape, making it an even darker blue. "Quick. Follow me. Vio is in trouble!"

"What happened?" asked Link as Red followed close behind them.

"Green and Vio were arguing and Vio slipped. Green told me to run and get help."

Blue led them to a memorial ground filled with stones stacked one on the other. Flushed, he bent over with his hands on his knees. "Over…there," he pointed just beyond the fence. "That's…where…he fell. Green…must have…went after him."

Link hopped the fence and peered down the cliff's side. "I can't see a thing in this rain. Blue, you and Red head back to Impa's. Let her know what's happened." Link pulled out his paraglider and glanced at the worried faces. "Don't worry. There's a lake at the bottom of the cliff."

"W-what if they drowned?!" cried Red.

Link grimaced. "We'll be back soon." And with that he leaped over the side.

Earlier that day, the four heroes walked through the village to the memorial site.

"Well," said Red trying to cheer up his comrades as the clouds above them grew dark, "at least Impa said we're welcome here."

Blue crossed his arms. "Yeah, but for how long?"

Vio leaned against the wooden railing and groaned in agreement.

Green paced back and forth by the tree. "We need to prove ourselves."

"What?" questioned Red. "We already did—on the plateau."

"No. Not really. Not after last night." Green closed his eyes and doubled his fists. "That was embarrassing! I'm surprised she didn't kick us out of the village for burning down that tree."

Red gave a fake smile as the clouds started to sprinkle a soft misting rain. "But remember, she said that it wasn't the first time a Link has burned down a tree in this village."

"You need to be more careful!" spat Green.

"Me? It was your fault too!"

Green took a deep breath, "If it hadn't—"

Blue stepped between them. "Whoa! Just…chill. Alright? Red. You should…go check on Link."

Red hesitated as the thunder echoed around them.

Vio realized what Blue was doing and added, "Yeah, he might be hungry after sleeping so long. You should bring him something to eat—something Keke made."

"It's Koko," corrected Red. He stared at the three of them before turning to leave. "Fine. I'll check on him."

As soon as Red was out of hear shot, Blue tore into Green. "What is wrong with you?!"

"What? I'm fine."

Vio added, "Going by your attitude last night, something is very wrong. You made Red cry. You don't do stuff like that."

Green rolled his eyes. "Everyone makes Red cry. He cries every day!"

Blue's jaw locked. "You could be a little more sensitive."

"Me? Be sensitive. You, Mr. I-get-angry-when-I-want-to, dare tell me to be sensitive!"

Blue gritted his teeth as the misting rain turned into a shower. "I'm really, 'really' trying to hold my temper right now, and you're not helping."

Green pulled out his sword and pointed at them. "I do have a problem—it's this team! We aren't really a team. We never work together!"

"I do my part!" shouted Blue pulling out his sword also.

Lightning streaked across the sky.

Vio stepped between them. "Let's just walk away and cool—"

"No," said Blue through gritted teeth. "I want to know what he really thinks of us!"

"Move, Vio!" said Green. "This is between me and 'him'!"

Vio grabbed Green by the shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "Have you forgotten? He 'is' you. It's not between you and him. We're all the same person."

"I'd be better off without him—without any of you!" spat Green.

"You don't mean that!" shouted Vio stepping back.

"I do!" said Green panting.

Vio pulled out his sword. "Fine!" He thrust it into the ground with all his might. "I won't be needing this anymore. Maybe you'll be a better fighter with two swords." He headed back to the fence and sat on the railing.

Blue lowered his sword and stared at the ground.

Green sheathed his sword and pulled Vio's out of the dirt. "I-I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry."

Vio shrugged his shoulders and shivered as the cold rain soaked through his cape and tunic.

Green walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Look. I'm sor—"

"Leave me alone!" said Vio hopping off the fence. "I don't have to listen to you! I'm not apart of your team anymore."

"Come on, Vio, I just lost myself. It's dangerous. Come back over the fence."

Vio took a step farther away. "Ha. Dangerous. I should have stayed with Pondo. I'd be much safer with him."

"Pondo? You mean that guy that rescued you back in that freezing Hebra region?" The rain ran down Green's face like tears. "We wouldn't have made it this far without you if you'd have stayed behind. Come on. Please, Vio. I'm sorry."

Vio was at the edge of the cliff now. "Just leave me alone."

A bolt of lightening struck the ground a short distance from them causing the very earth they stood on to shake. Vio lost his balance and slipped. He grabbed the edge of the cliff and tried to pull himself up.

"Vio!" yelled Green hopping the fence. "Blue, get help!" He grabbed his brother's hand. "Hold on!"

"I can't!" Panic filled Vio's eyes. "I'm slipping!"

"Vio, no!" screamed Green as the purple hero tumbled down the rocky cliff side below.

 **Dear Readers,**

 **Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. It's been a rough month for October. I think I've experienced every single emotion there is for that month. My uncle died unexpectedly. Well, we knew it was going to happen, but we thought he had a few more months. And then me, my sister, and my cousin survived a tornado the next day after the funeral. We took shelter in the break room of a Hobby Lobby store. The tornado touched down just down the road from the store. Luckily, all the damage that we know of was a school bus being flipped over in a field. It was a Saturday so no kids where there. And then my sister got married! Finally! It was a beautiful wedding with navy blue, silver, and white. I was her Maid of Honor and my cousin her other bridesmaid. My knees were killing me with my platform heels! But I managed not to fall. We really 'really' wished our uncle was there. I guess you could say he was—watching from Heaven. Now, I'm back home just wishing for a normal week—just one.**

 **Okay. So, the four sword heroes are younger than Link, but I can't reveal their age. If I give too many details, I have to follow the rules. For example, if I tell you the name of a medicine, I have to follow the rules of the side effects of taking that medicine. If I just say he took some medicine, I can make the side effects do whatever I want. Details are important, but too many can hinder the story. If I told their age, you might say that's not how that age group acts. This gives me more leeway to craft the story.**

 **I can't do ten thousand or fifteen thousand words at a time, but I will try to make the chapters longer or maybe post two chapters back-to-back. It depends on my schedule and editing time for the week.**

 **There may be some mistakes in this chapter. I'm going to go ahead and post it because I know ya'll are eager to read more of the story! So, if you see an update, it's probably just me correcting things. Keep an eye out for extra chapters pouring in as I catch up. Thanks again following the story and for your reviews!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **DragonWing85**


	40. Chapter 39

Green slid down the rocky cliff until his slide turned into a freefall. He dropped into the chilly water just feet from where Vio had plunged in.

The purple hero floated right below the surface unmoving.

Green swam over, grabbed him by the waist, and kicked upward.

He took a gasped in fresh air and backstroked dragging his brother by the collar to the shore line.

Once they were in knee-deep water, Green held Vio from behind and tried to get him to spit the water he'd inhaled out by pumping his stomach in an awkward heimlich maneuver.

"Come on. Come on. Breathe!"

Finally, Vio coughed and vomited a mouth full of fluid. Dazed he opened his eyes but didn't move.

Green wasted no time dragging him farther out of the water. The rain still poured down on them as lightning struck the ground again.

"Come on! Move!" shouted Green pushing his brother over a small fence.

Poor Vio winced in pain as he toppled onto all fours. Green swung himself over the fence, grabbed his brother under the arms, and half-drug half-carried him up a hill to a burned-out broken-down house.

"We should be safe here," said Green as another bolt of electricity struck the ground just mere feet from them.

Vio collapsed and curled up in agony.

"Are you okay?" asked Green as rain continued to pour through a hole in the roof, soaking him even more.

"It…hurts…to move."

"Let me see," Green said moving closer to take a look.

"Don't…touch me." Vio winced.

Green scooted back, surprised. "Okay. Okay…I…I can go for help."

Vio closed his eyes.

Green took his cape off and placed it under Vio's head for a pillow—a very wet pillow. "I'll be back soon."

Vio didn't answer.

Green pulled out Vio's sword that had been tucked loosely in the side of his belt. He placed the hilt of the sword in Vio's hand. "Try to lie still. Okay?"

Vio didn't move, or answer, or even blink.

Green gulped. _This is all my fault. Why did I lose my temper like that? Blue and Vio were right. That's not like me._

Green stared at his motionless brother. _I'll get you help. I promise!_

As he took off running, he barely noticed that the rain had let up.

 _It's going to take too long time to get back to the village,_ thought Green. _I got to get help fast! Maybe, since there was an abandoned house here, there will be some people, or another village close by!_

The green clad hero took off running until he could see what looked like another village in the distance.

 _I was right! Hold on, Vio. Help is coming._

As he got closer though, he quickly realized that the village was in shambles just like the broken hole-in-the-roof house they had taken shelter in.

"No," he whispered under his breath. "This can't be!" He took a deep breath and yelled, "Now I'm even farther away from help. I should have found a way back into Kakariko Village." Green kicked the ground splashing mud into the air. "Help!"

Silence.

"Can someone please help me? Please! My brother needs help!"

A strange beeping noise approached him from behind.

Green turned. His breathing stilled. His heart beat as if it would pop out of his chest.

A large guardian crawled towards him glowing pink with anticipation. Its tentacles carried it quickly with ease towards its tiny prey. A small thin beam of light danced across the boy's face and chest.

 _No. It can't be. You're bigger than the others!_

His legs wouldn't move.

 _Come on, Feet. Run! Vio needs me._

Still, he couldn't move.

 _This is it,_ he thought as the machine stopped just inches from him. _My travel pack. It's back at the inn._ _I'm going to die—again! And this time, Mipha can't save me. No one can._

Green watched paralyzed with fear as the eye of the Gaudian grew brighter—charging itself for the kill.

Green closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, Vio. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. Please, someone help me…"

 **Dear Readers,**

 **I'm so glad you've been patient waiting for the next chapter. I'm sorry it didn't come as soon as I'd planned. Thank you all for being understanding. Also, I'm sorry, it's so short, but cross your fingers, maybe this chapter won't be a long cliffhanger.**

 **Thank you, DragonTamer8, for your kind words in your reviews. The chapters will always be one off because of the prologue. I'm glad you told me that the mention of Pondo was kind of confusing. I think I know how to clear that one up with a little editing. You are the window I look through to see other readers think.**

 **Insanity Moons, you're always an encouragement. Your patience and understanding helped me take the breath I needed—the rest when you can't push on. Just knowing someone cares enough to wait for something worth writing is…well, I can't find the words because it means more than words can express. Thank you.**

 **SmokeyMirrors, I always look forward to your thoughts. It helps me plan for future chapters.**

 **To all my readers, Happy Thanksgiving!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **DragonWing85**


	41. Chapter 40

Green blinked as he looked around. He lay in his bed at the inn all toasty under the blankets. He rubbed his head in confusion. No one was in sight.

 _How'd I get here?_

He threw the covers off and walked up to the front desk. No one was there.

 _This is weird. Usually Red would be nearby with food or something. And where's the guy who's always asleep at the desk? Where is everybody?_

Green slid the door open and saw Blue and Red by a tree outside.

"Hey, Guys," said Green cautiously approaching them.

Blue chipped away at the tree with his sword while Red played with a bow.

"Isn't that Vio's bow?" frowned Green. "You'd better be careful."

"It's mine now—since Vio's not part of the team anymore."

His words cut through Green like a sword. "Where is he?"

"Who knows," said Red shrugging his shoulders as pulled the bow string back. He dipped the arrow in a nearby campfire. "Why do you care?" He released the flaming arrow and sent it flying aimlessly.

"Red! What the heck!? You might catch someone's roof on fire."

"So?" Red stared at him with a strange hollowness in his eyes.

"Timber!" shouted Blue as the tree he'd been whacking away at fell.

Green stood dumbfounded. "What are you doing!? Impa's going to be furious!"

"You didn't want the tree to burn. Well, now there's no tree."

"No," Green grabbed both sides of his own head and pulled his hair. "That makes no since."

"But I thought that was the problem—the tree catching on fire." said Blue. "Nothing I do makes you happy, does it?"

Blue swung his sword at Green. "You're afraid I'll make a better leader than you. Well, let's just see who's the strongest!"

Green jumped out of the way as Blue lunged at him. The sword barely missed his face as he rolled in the dirt.

Red continued to set arrows on fire and shoot them randomly through the air as if everything were perfectly normal.

Blue lunged at Green again, this time pinning him to the ground. "Face it, Green. You'll never be good enough!" He gripped the sword's hilt with both hands and thrust it into Green's chest.

Green gripped the blade, slicing both hands. Blood dripped onto his tunic, while the sword's tip needled its way through the cloth into the tender flesh.

"Blue, stop!" Green grunted, holding to sword in place to keep it from entering deeper into his chest. "Please. Why are you doing this?!"

Blue leaned on the sword, adding more weight. "I'm fixing the problem. You're the problem. If I get rid of you, there won't be—"

Green kicked him in the stomach and jumped up. He could feel where the blade's tip had dug into his chest as he ran. He slowed down and collapsed against the tree. Blue was nowhere in sight. Several stones lay stacked one on top of the other. His hands stung as the blood continued to flow from them. He turned his head and saw Vio sitting on the fence, staring longingly out across Hyrule.

"Vio?" said Green a little fearful of the boy. "You okay?"

He said nothing.

As Green slowly approached him, Vio hopped off the fence and walked to the edge.

Green stopped and watched his brother look down into the water below. Slowly, the emerald hero took a step closer. He quietly eased his way closer until finally he was shoulder to shoulder.

Vio spoke, "I just want to feel safe."

Green nodded and placed a bloody hand on his shoulder.

Vio looked him straight in the eye and gripped Green's shoulder, causing him to flinch in pain. "But nowhere is safe…with you around." And with that he leaned backwards in a freefall, pulling Green down with him.

The emerald hero felt a shock pulse through his whole body as he hit the chilly water. For a moment, he floated below the surface trying to make sense of what had just happened. Kicking hard, he swam upward, leaving a trail of blood and bubbles. Just as his fingers broke through the surface, he felt someone grab his waist and pull him down. Green struggled and punched as he felt himself being drug deeper in to the dark waters. He twisted and turned, but whoever was holding him only gripped harder.

"Please, I can't breathe!" He let go of his breathe and felt the liquid sting his nostrils as it entered his lungs. "Help!"

"Green!"

"I can't breathe! I can't—"

"Green! Wake up."

"I…can't…breath," gasped the emerald hero opening his eyes.

Link held him tight by the arms shaking him back and forth. "Wake up! You're dreaming."

Green, still in limbo, gasped, "I…I…can't breathe…I—"

Link put his hand on Green's chest. "Look. See. You are breathing. Take a deep breath. Let it out slowly. Good. Slow. Easy. There you go."

Green held his head. "Where…am…I?"

"You're in Kakarico Village—at the inn."

"Vio! We got to go back for Vio!" Green jumped out of the bed and stumbled to the floor.

Link picked him up and set him back in the bed pulling the covers up to his chin. "Vio's fine. Just a bump on the head and a couple of cracked ribs. Nothing a fairy tonic couldn't cure." He sat in a chair next to the bed.

The boy looked at him still confused.

"Green, he's really okay, I promise. Red, Blue, and Vio are all fine at Impa's. It's you we're worried about. You want to tell me what happened out there?"

Green looked at the wall to avoid Link's gaze. "I was trying to find a village that would be closer by—so I could get help for Vio, but…"

Link waited patiently for him to continue.

"But the place I found was in ruins. I tried calling out for help, but instead I only attracted the attention of one of those…those…"

"Guardians?"

"Yeah." Green gulped. "It was bigger than the others back on the plateau. I tried to run, but I couldn't move. I was frozen in place." A tear ran down his cheek. "I know you think I'm weak, but—"

"Fear isn't weakness although a lot of people think that."

Green sniffled. "What kind of soldier freezes up like that?!"

Link solemnly answered, "One that's seen an enemy face to face without hope."

Green pulled the covers over his head. "I failed. I failed my team. I failed everybody!"

Link pulled the covers off his head. "We all fail. But we have only truly failed when choose to give up. Are you a quitter?"

"No," said Green faintly.

"Good. We'll continue your training in the morning. For now, you rest." Link put his feet on the bed, leaned back in the chair, and closed his eyes. He yawned, "The other guardians you saw on the plateau were broken. The one attacking you just looked bigger because it had all of its parts and wasn't half buried in the ground." Link paused remembering. "Not long after waking up for my hundred-year nap, I remember seeing a smaller guardian about your size. It scared me so bad my heart stopped."

Green smiled inwardly. "I should be dead right now. How did I survive?"

Link smiled knowingly with both eyes still shut. "That guardian wasn't the only one that heard you calling for help."

"Hey, Link? What training practices are we doing tomorrow? Link?"

But Link said nothing.


	42. Chapter 41

**Dear Readers,**

 **Thanks again for all the wonderful thoughts you put into your reviews. They helped me write this next chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **DragonWing85**

Green woke up the next morning and looked around. The chair where Link had napped the night before was empty. The young hero pinched himself before climbing out of bed.

"Ow! Alright then. I guess this isn't a dream."

The emerald hero washed his face using a small bowl of water that sat near his bed. He quickly pulled his boots on and secured his small travel bag to his belt.

 _That's funny. Where could my sword be? Hmm. And where's Link? He said everyone was at Impa's place. Maybe he's there too._

As Green left the inn, he was relieved to not find Blue and Red chopping trees or shooting flaming arrows. Taking a deep breath, he felt the early morning chill fill his lungs. He drew the hood of his cloak onto his head and headed to Impa's.

"Halt!" said a guard at the foot of the steps.

Green paused.

"State your business," said another guard.

"I'm looking for my brothers." Green frowned. Since he'd been in Kakariko Village, he hadn't bothered trying to learn the guard's names. He kicked himself for not making it a priority.

The first guard shook his head. "They're not here. Left early this morning—before dawn."

"Left?" repeated Green surprised. He usually had to drag everyone out of bed. "Where did they go?"

The second guard answered, "Don't know. But I heard them say they had a busy day and something about getting ready to leave."

 _Leave?_ thought Green _. Leave—without me! They wouldn't! Or would they? Maybe they think they are better off without me._ Green shuddered remembering Blue's words cutting worse than his sword in last night's dream. " _You're the problem."_

"Have you seen Link? He said we were supposed to train this morning?"

The first guard answered, "He left Impa's when the others did. But we've no idea where he is now."

Green nodded. "Thank you."

The second guard answered, "You're welcome."

Just as Green was walking away, he heard the two guards whispering to each other.

"Was that they one they found hurt in that run-down house?"

"No. That's the one Link found unconscious with the guardian. Poor kid. I heard he blacked out from mere fright."

"Wouldn't you? It's ironic how those things were meant to protect us and yet have taken so many lives."

Green winced at the conversation. _Blacked out, hu? That must have been what happened to me. I don't remember anything after seeing that…that machine._

The young hero absent mindedly wandered into the memorial grounds. He leaned on the fence and looked out towards the castle.

 _I wonder what other dangers are waiting for us out there. How am I going to keep us safe and—_

Green felt a tap on his shoulder.

He jumped and whirled around.

Blue stepped back. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." He stared at Green, questioning his brother's troubled look. "You okay?"

"Yeah," heaved Green, clutching his chest. He eyed Blue's sword still in its sheath. "I'm fine. No problems here."

Blue nodded slowly, sizing Green up. "So…did you sleep alright?"

Green gulped slowly moving away from Blue, while eyeing the sword. "Yep. Like a baby. No problems."

Blue followed Green's eyes to his sword and looked back at him. "You sure you're okay?"

Green rubbed his chest where Blue had stabbed him in his nightmare. "I need to find…Vio! I haven't checked on him and…I need to—"

"But Green—"

"Sorry. Got to run." Before Green could even break into a sprint, he slammed right into Vio. Blue caught him as he stumbled backwards.

"Geez, that smarted," said Vio. He held Green's sword in his hand.

Green rubbed his nose. "I was…just coming to find you. And now that I have, I got to go…do…some…thing."

Vio frowned. "Like what?"

"I, uh, need to find…Link. Yeah, ha, that's it. Link."

As Green sprinted away, Vio turned to Blue. "Does he seem okay to you?"

"Nope."

"Hmm. Should we follow him?"

"Yep."

As Green raced through the village, he thought to himself, _Come on! Get a hold of yourself! What's wrong with you? Their your brothers. They aren't out to get you. It was just a bad dream._

Green stopped running to catch his breath. He shook his head to clear away his thoughts.

Red put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ahh!" screamed Green as he flinched and jumped back.

"Oh, did I scare you? I didn't mean to."

"It's fine. I'm fine. How…how about you? Are you fine?"

Red frowned confused. "I think so."

"Good. That's good." And with that Green started walking.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm taking a walk."

"I'll come too!" said Red with enthusiasm.

"I need to be alone right now."

"Why?"

"Because."

Red watched Green walk ahead of him and then decided to follow. After a few steps Green glanced back.

"Red, stop following me."

"I'm not following you."

Green rolled his eyes. "Yes, you are."

"I can't help it. We're going the same way."

Green stopped and faced his brother. "And just where are you going?"

Red hesitated and then pointed just ahead of Green. "Uh, that way?"

"Okay. Well, I'll go this way." He spun around and headed back the way he came only to notice Blue and Vio climbing the hill.

 _Great. Just great!_

"Hey, Green!" yelled Blue. "We got something for you."

The emerald hero gulped. He turned to escape but Red stood in his way. "Red, let me pass."

Red bit his lip. "But I thought you were going the other way?"

Green scowled. "Let me 'pass'."

Red shook his head and held his ground. "Green, you're acting weird. Besides, I'm supposed to keep an eye on you. Where you go, I go."

"Who told you to keep an eye on me?"

"Well, you see—"

"Green," said Vio sternly. "What's going on?"

"Nothing's going on," said Green nervously.

"Then why are you avoiding us?"

"I'm not avoiding you! I have things to do."

"Really?" said Blue suspiciously, pulling out his sword.

Green gulped and rubbed his chest. He started breathing heavy.

Vio noticed. "Green, are you okay." A pale look had come over his brother. "Maybe you should go back to the inn and lie down. Green?"

But Green didn't hear Vio at all. Instead, he focused on Blue's sword. Images of his dream flooded his mind. Red's flaming arrows. Blue's sword cutting through his hands. Vio trying to drown him.

"Green?!"

Green's vision blurred as dizziness overtook him. His heart pounded in his throat and echoed in his ears. "I'm…fine…I'm…just having trouble…breathing."

"Green!" shouted Vio as his brother collapsed.

"What happened to him?" asked Blue.

Vio checked his pulse and his breathing. "He appears to have fainted. But, he's alright. Help me get him back to the inn."

Blue took Green's left arm and put it around his neck while Vio did the same with the right arm. Red had already run ahead to find Link.

Blue grunted as he half drug his brother down the hill. "He was acting so weird this morning. What do you think's going on with him?"

"I don't know, but it's not normal."

Once inside, Blue tucked Green into bed while Vio got the bowl of cool water and began patting his brother's forehead with a cloth.

"Ngh..uh," mumbled Green as he slowly opened his eyes. He seemed confused. "What's…going on?"

"You fainted," said Vio still dabbing to cool cloth on his head.

"Fainted?" repeated Green trying to sit up.

"You need to lie still," said Vio pushing him back down.

Green nodded and yielded. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" said Vio. He put the cloth in his bowl of water.

"Helping me. I was a jerk to you yesterday."

Vio frowned. "Yeah, you were. But we're still brothers, forgive and forget, right? Besides, I'd be dead if you hadn't rescued me."

A look of fear came over Green's face and his breathing went shallow again.

Vio noticed. "Green, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Vio looked at Blue who shrugged and then back to Green. "I'm the only one of us that can tell a lie and keep the poker face to go with. Now, tell us the truth."

Green gazed at the ceiling as if all his secrets were written there. "I tried to find help in one of the nearby villages, but it was in ruins. No one was there except for the guardian. It's probably the one that destroyed it. When I saw him, I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. I just passed out, I guess."

Blue and Vio said nothing.

Green continued, "And then I dreamed horrible dreams. Red tried to set the village on fire and acted like he didn't care. Blue, you tried to…" He paused and closed his eyes. A tear escaped, but not without notice, "You tried to stab me with your sword. You said I was the problem. And then Vio threw me off the cliff and I was drowning…and—"

Vio (who never hugged anybody) pulled Green up into a sitting position and hugged him. "It was just a dream…not a premonition. Those things will never happen!"

Green buried his face in Vio's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything!"

Blue sat down beside them and wrapped an arm around Green. "Forget about it. Give yourself some credit. Without you leading us, we'd all be stuck back in that freezing tundra or dead on the plateau."

Green wiped away his tears as Red busted through the door.

"Okay," he said panting, "Link said he needs to rest for the rest of the day and later he has to see Impa. Wait. You're hugging. Does that mean everything's better?"

Red moved forward for a hug, but Blue jumped up before he reached them.

"That's enough hugging for me!" exclaimed the sapphire hero.

"Here," said Vio handing Green his sword. "I cleaned it up for you. It was all muddy. Blue and I sparred with it this morning to build up its energy."

Green took the sword, admiring its shine. "Thanks."

Red handed him a bag of food. "I guess you could use this today since you're supposed to be resting and all even though it was for your training. Koko and I made you three days' worth of food since we didn't know how long you'd be gone."

Green dug through the bag. "Gone? What do you mean?"

Vio frowned. "Didn't Link tell you? You start training today."

"Yeah, but I didn't know that I'd be doing it without all of you. I don't even know what the training is."

Everyone exchanged a should-we-tell-him-? glance.

"What?" questioned Green. "What is it?"

"So, you really don't know?" asked Vio.

"No. I don't know anything. What am I training for?"

They all replied, "Guardians."


	43. Chapter 42

**Dear Readers,**

 **Grab a box of tissues. I'm sorry that I can't wish you enjoyment for this chapter.**

 **Hylian Harmony, thank you for your heart felt review. LinkF0rLife, I wish you luck with your story. I'm honored to have been your inspiration! SmokeyMirror/RainyMirror, I'm glad you have an account. Sorry, no Shadow as of now unless it's a memory. But you never know. DragonTamer8, you never have too many posts. And don't worry. The story has many 'many' more chapters to go. It does have an ending and I am determined to bring you all to that point in time. ThinMintE06 and Laurtoons thank you for your support.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **DragonWing85**

Over the next three days, while Green practiced meditation with Impa, Link took each four sword team member out separately for training. And each one came back with exciting tales about how they had defeated their guardian.

"So, there I was with its laser pointed right at me," said Red holding a pillow up as a shield. "I dodged left then right. Then I rolled away until I was able to stand. And when it shot at me, I sent its laser flying right back at its eye. Pow!" He flung the pillow at Blue (who apparently was acting as the guardian—just for the story's sake). "And then it exploded into a million pieces!"

Blue fell backwards on the bed in a dramatic display of defeat.

"Well, I'm proud of you, Red," said Green. "That took a lot of guts."

The ruby hero beamed. "And just think tomorrow is your turn!"

Green tried to keep the smile on his face. "Yeah, so I guess we better get to sleep, then."

Vio put his book down and yawned, "Not a bad idea."

As Blue and Red got ready for bed, Vio walked over to Green, "So, is it working?"

Green sighed. "I guess so."

"You guess so?"

Green rubbed his head and sighed. "I don't know. I've been meditating for three straight days. But I still feel…"

"Nervous?"

"Yeah."

Vio nodded and put a hand on his shoulder, "We're all nervous, fighting those machines, but I know you're brave. You can do it."

Green smiled weakly. "Thanks."

Soon everyone was snoring. Red, Vio, and Blue slept in one bed while Green and Link lay in the other.

Tired of tossing and turning from the lack of sleep, Green quietly got up and snuck out of the inn.

Link opened his eyes. _Now where are you off to?_

The emerald hero sat next to a warm fire with his knees tucked under his chin and stirred the ashes with a stick.

"Can't sleep?" asked Link walking up from behind. He handed Green a blanket.

Green took it gratefully. The night was just a tad too cold. "What's wrong with me?"

"What do you mean?" asked Link sitting down next to him.

"I always have it together. I'm supposed to be focused and motivated. But I'm scared."

Link was silent.

Green pulled the blanket tighter around him. "I'm afraid that you won't think we can handle being champions. And being afraid just proves it." A tear slid down his cheek.

Link pretended he didn't see it. "Well, it's okay to be afraid. And…I think you all make great champions."

Green frowned at him, unbelieving.

"I'm telling the truth. You're all great knights! I push you all so hard because…well…the truth is…I don't want to lose anyone else."

Green nodded. "You think we'll end up like the other champions."

Link's remained silent.

Green yawned and blinked sleepily as Link stared at the fire. Losing himself in the flames as he saw his past unfold before him from over one hundred years ago.

xxx

In a quiet village Link sat at the kitchen table in his father's house.

"I have to say, Link, I'm really proud of you," said his father, "A lot of people would be dead if you hadn't stopped that guardian." His father shook his head, "That was quick thinking on your part—using that wooden pot lid as a shield. And now because of that, you've been selected to be the royal knight to the princess. So, how is it—guarding her Highness?"

Link smirked. "She's bossy."

"She's a princess! What did you expect?"

"Yeah, but she's always angry at me. She won't let me do my job. How am I supposed to protect her if she keeps sneaking off?"

His father nodded. "Oh, I see. That is difficult. I remember guarding her mother—the Queen. She would try and sneak off sometimes, but it was because she loved being outdoors. She said that the castle felt like a prison."

"I guess I never thought of it like that," said Link with a mouthful of food. He swallowed it quickly and shoveled more in.

"Take it easy. Don't they feed you at the castle?"

Link choked and cleared his throat. "They do. But I'm always on the move. I never know when my next meal is."

His father smiled. "I remember those days too. I wish I could be there with you to help you train."

Link nodded and yawned. "Me too. But they need someone like you here to help with the Bokoblin attacks. At least this village is safe."

His father eyed him questioningly. "Are you getting any sleep at all?"

Link frowned. "Not as much as I'd like. Honestly, I don't know how the princess does it."

"Well, you should sleep while you're here. If you're going to be at your best for the princess, you need your rest."

"But I thought we were going to—"

"Rest first. We'll go riding later."

So, after their meal, Link plopped himself on the couch. "I miss your cooking, Dad—even if you still burn everything!"

His father laughed. "I'm glad to have you home. It's too quiet without you around. I miss you when your gone."

"I miss you too…Dad..." Link trailed off and started snoring.

His father put a blanket on him and watched him sleep. _My son, a knight to the princess. I wish your mother was here to see. Please be careful, Link. You're all I have left._

For the next two hours, Link slept peacefully until his father shook him awake.

"Link! Link, wake up."

The young hero muttered, "What's going on?"

"There's trouble in the village. Hurry!"

"What kind of trouble?" he asked grabbing his sword. "Is it the Bokoblins again?"

Link looked out the window and saw a house in flames. Several people lay on the ground.

"It's those blasted guardians!" shouted his father. "I knew those things couldn't be trusted!" He tossed Link a shield.

Link caught it with ease and frowned. "They're supposed to protect the people. Do you think it has something to do with Calamity Ganon?"

"It's possible. Although, I don't know how."

Link moved towards the door.

"Son, go out the back door," said his father as sternly as he could. "You're going back to the castle. Take my horse. She's fast."

"I'm not leaving! I can fight. Isn't this what I trained for?"

"There're several guardians on the castle grounds."

"I'm not leaving you here to fight alone!"

"You can't protect the princess if she's dead!"

Link held his breath. With guardians crawling all around the castle and the princess's curiosity in studying them, she could be dead already.

"Link," hissed father, "move out of the window!"

That's when the young hero saw it. The guardian glowed a strange pink while its eye pointed a red target on Link's chest. For a moment, Link couldn't move. It was if he was hypnotized by the machine.

"Link!" shouted his father tackling him to the ground as the house exploded around them, raining wooden splinters on top of them.

"Dad!" cried Link trying to roll his father off him. Wooden planks covered them both. "Dad, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he mumbled.

Fire was quickly consuming the walls and ceiling—well, what hadn't already been obliterated.

"Get to the castle! Protect the princess! Move!"

Link climbed over the flaming boards until he was out of the house. His father's horse reared back and pulled at the post it had been tied to. He grabbed her reigns and tried to quiet the poor creatures. There was no time to saddled her. As he hopped on her back, he saw his own horse laying motionless on the ground.

He gritted his teeth in anguish and gave a heavy "He-ya!"

The guardian noticed the pair escaping and targeted them. A beam of light shot past Links head, singeing his golden locks.

The horse flinched but continued to race towards their destination. Although his father's mare was old, the guardian was no match for her speed.

The guardian finally gave up and turned its attention back to the village. Link pushed the horse even harder, fearing the princess was walking the grounds to study these death machines.

After what felt like eternity, they reached the castle walls.

Link scanned the area and thought, _Everything seems quiet. I hope that's a_ _good sign._

"Open the gates!" shouted the hero as he rode towards them.

The guards quickly obeyed.

But before Link could pass through the doors, his father's horse collapsed. A guard helped Link out from under the horse's weight. He stood, unharmed, and stumbled forward.

"Sir," said the guard, "what—"

"Where's the princess?!"

"In the castle."

"Where at in the castle?!"

"I believe she's in her room."

 _Good. Good. She should be safe there_.

Link dashed through the gates. "Send word to the king. Goponga Village is under attack. And take care of my father's horse!"

"Sir!" Link turned to face the guard.

"The horse is dead, Sir."

Link blinked; a nausea gripped his stomach. He doubled his fists and pushed forward. He ran through the halls taking any stair steps two at time.

When he reached the princess's room, he burst through the door without knocking.

"Link! How dare you—"

The young hero just stood there staring. He panted breathlessly in front of her. The princess put her pen down and stood up.

"You're safe," said Link through gasps.

"Well, yes. I am. I'm perfectly safe locked away since you decided you needed a day off." She started to say something else but hesitated. The look in his eye was stern, focused, and…afraid.

"Stay...inside...till I send notice."

Link tried to shut the door. But it was clearly broken. He propped up against the wall. "I'll...get that fixed."

"Link!" shouted the princess.

But he had already left.

The hero stormed into the stables and readied a horse. Within minutes, Link was riding with a troop of soldiers back to Goponga Village.

Everyone grew silent as they smelled the smoke.

"Listen," hissed the commander. "Do you hear that?"

"I don't hear anything," responded a soldier.

"Exactly," said the commander. "No screams. No voices. It's too quiet."

Link dismounted his horse and drew the master sword from his back.

"Link," called the commander, "wait!"

"My father's in this village. He could be hurt!"

The commander nodded. "I know." He nodded to two other guards. "Go with him. The rest of you follow me. If anyone—"

A series of beeps and clanging interrupted him.

A beam of light fired, scattering the troops.

As the damaged machine approached him, Link stood his ground and waited for the opportune moment to strike. As the light danced across his face, he noticed that one of its tentacle-like limbs was missing.

 _Dad. I bet you took a chunk out of him. Now it's my turn!_

As the beam fired, Link protected himself with his father's shield. The guardian tried to back up and get a better aim, but Link was fast—too fast. Within seconds, he was battering the death machine with his sword. A limb fell off, then another and another. The guardian tipped over. Its lights blinked off and on as Link hammered his sword at its exposed wires in frustration. At last, it exploded, raining down metal cogs, screws, and coils.

Link turned towards the village and stared. Smoke filled the air as the houses continued to burn.

"Spread out!" shouted the commander, "Take all survivors to the Kakariko Village."

Link ran towards his father's home.

"Link!" called the commander.

But Link didn't look back. He continued to run until he reached what was left of his father's house. He stopped and gazed at the ruins. The machine's metal tentacle lay by what would have been the front door.

 _Dad!_

As the hero dug through the flaming rubble, he heard the guard behind him report, "There's nothing left. No survivors—they're all dead. That thing destroyed a whole village by itself! How can we expect to win this war against Calamity Ganon if we're already losing before it's even begun?"

"Link?" said the commander placing a hand on his shoulder.

Link stopped digging, turned, and looked him in the eye. Although he didn't speak, his brows furrowed in anger, pain, and grief.

"I'm sorry," whispered the commander. "Your father was my best friend. I know he would have wanted it this way—to go out fighting. It's the life of the soldier—protecting others."

The commander picked up a branch, lit it with a nearby fire, and handed it to Link. "You know he's gone. It won't do any good to dig through the rubble. Let the flames burry him, Link."

Link's throat went dry as he took the branch. But stood there staring at the rubble unable to move. The commander walked away to give him his privacy.

 _Dad. I can't do this. I can't. You can't leave yet!_

Link's breathing became heavy as he tried to hold in the anger and tears. He knelt in front of the pile of boards that his father surely lay beneath.

 _Were you really worried about the princess or we're you just protecting me? I could have helped. I could have saved you. Why? Why did you have to go and do this alone?_

After several minutes, he rose and touched the remaining boards with the flames of his branch. He wiped away a tear.

"I miss you, Dad."

As Link blinked away the rest of the tears, a noise caught their attention. Link quickly jogged over to what used to be a stable and moved a board. A small horse, only a few days old, lay beside its lifeless mother.

Link cautiously reached out and touched its nose. He gently rubbed its forehead.

 _So, I guess we're the only survivors._

The small brown horse neighed and shook its bleached-blond locks.

"Come on. You're coming with me to the castle. There's nothing left for us here."

Link pulled a rope from his travel bag and slipped it around the horse's neck.

In protest, the pony bucked and sent him flying backwards.

Link lay there staring up at the dusky sky.

 _Fine. If you don't want to come, you don't have too. But you won't be any safer out here._

 _Link remembered his own horse lying dead._

 _Why should I even bother? I'll just lose you too._

His vision was blocked by the pony's fuzzy head as it nibbled the blue hair band that held his side lock. Link sighed and stood up. He looked back at the home his father had raised him in. Link furrowed his brows, a look that he would hold for years to come, and mounted his horse.

As the troop rode solemnly back to Hyrule castle, a soldier called out, "Hey, Link, looks like you have a tag along."

Link turned and saw the tiny horse trotting closely behind him, dragging the rope that hung loosely around its neck. The hero dismounted his horse and squatted down in front of the pony.

It twitched its ears and whinnied.

"It's going to be a long road ahead," mumbled Link under his breath. "You sure you want to come?"

The tiny horse reared back and stomped the ground. Link took the rope and tied it to his horse's saddle. _Just promise you won't die, okay?_

As if in response the horse neighed softly and shook its beached locks.

xxx

Link turned to look at Green as the dying flames clung to the small chips of remaining wood.

Chin resting in his hand, the small boy snored softly, while remaining in a seated position.

The older hero shook his head. He gently picked up the small slumbering hero and carried him back into the inn.


	44. Chapter 43

Yawning, Green pulled his boots on and walked outside before his brothers woke up. He pulled his cloak tighter around him and headed to the memorial site. Leaning on the fence, he breathed deeply.

 _I can do this. I know I can._

"You're up early," said Impa behind him leaning on a stick that served as cane. It bent with her weight but didn't break.

Green turned his head surprised to see that she could actually leave her house. He'd only seen her on her pillow.

"Yeah, I usually am the first one up."

Impa's beady eyes squinted. "Even before dawn?"

Green smirked. "Early bird gets the worm, right?"

Impa nodded. "That's a giant worm you're after."

Green grimaced. "Don't remind me." He shifted his weight. "I'll be fine. Link will be there if anything happens. I'll be fine," he said again trying to convince his own self.

"I've no doubt you will. You have a strong will. Use that to your advantage. Your mind is what decides what happens. When you lose focus, you lose hope. That's why you faint. Don't give in to the fear. Believe you can even if it appears impossible."

Green nodded and then hugged his mentor. "Thanks, Impa."

Impa stiffened and then smiled patting Green on the back. "Now, help me back up that towering stair case. I don't know why I had it built so tall."

She took the young boy's arm and he helped her to the top of the stairs, into her house, and onto her pillow.

"There you are," said Link strolling into the room as Impa squirmed on her pillow to get comfy.

 _She's always glued to that pillow. I wonder if she ever leaves it._

Link turned to Green, "I wondered where you were. Are you ready?"

Green nodded slightly, said goodbye to Impa, and followed Link down the stairs.

The older hero handed Green a small sack.

"What's this?"

Link kept looking straight ahead. "It's food. Breakfast. Lunch. Dinner."

The small hero placed it in his travel bag and thought, _There's no way I can eat right now. Maybe I'll try later, when these butterflies in my stomach leave._

Link handed a shield to the young hero.

Green frowned. This once mighty piece of blue and grey metal had lost its luster. It was dented and nicked from several battles. Crap. It looked like it would break any second.

As Link scrolled through the slate for their training location, Green closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

 _I can do this. I can do this. I can—_

Link placed a hand on his shoulder. "Let's go."

As the blue lights swirled around, Green looked back at the inn wishing his brothers were seeing him off instead of sleeping.

 _I'll be back. I promise._

After what felt like several minutes, Link and Green landed safely the Shee Vaneer Shrine platform.

"Snow!" said Green aloud as he started shivering. "Where are we?"

Link ignored the question, preoccupied with his slate. It clicked strangely as his finger jabbed it ever so frequently.

"Link?"

Link continued to stare at the screen as if Green wasn't there.

"Link?!"

"Hmm?" He turned to face Green.

"It's freezing up here! Where are we?"

Link looked back at the slate. "Shee Vaneer Shrine."

He made one last click and clipped the slate to his belt. He took out his glider and looked at Green who was now shivering uncontrollably. "Climb onto my back and hang on tight."

Green nodded, teeth chattering. He climbed on, but before he could get a good grip, Link jumped.

"Whoa! Link!" screamed the young hero grabbing Link's leg.

Fear flashed over Link's face but was quickly replaced with determination. "Hang on!"

The snow stung Green's hands and face like needles. "I'm not sure I can hold on!"

"Don't let go!" yelled Link over the howling wind.

By now, Green's knuckles were white from gripping Link's pants for dear life.

Suddenly, the snow turned to rain, making it even harder to hold on.

"We're almost there!"

Green remained silent, trying to focus on not letting go.

 _I can do this! I can do this! I can do this!_

Green's hand, numb from the cold, lost it's grip.

"Link!" screamed Green as he plummeted downward.

"No!" breathed Link as he watched Green hit the ground and roll downhill. He collapsed his glider and continued to freefall. Just before hitting the ground, he threw the glider open again and landed softly. He threw the flying aid to the side and ran to the green lump at the bottom of the hill.

"Green? Green, say something." Link rolled him over.

Green gasped for air.

"Easy, now."

Green continued to struggle for breath.

 _Poor kid got the air knocked out of him. Hang in there, Green._

Link pulled a fairy from his bag and released it. It flew circles around them, leaving a pink dust.

Finally, Green's breathing returned to normal and he sat up.

"Are you okay?"

Green nodded still shaken up.

"I told you to hold on tight!" yelled Link returning to the glider.

"You jumped before I could get a good grip!"

Link ran his hands through his dusty locks and took a deep breath. "I guess I wasn't paying attention. I'm…sorry. Let's go back to the village. We'll try again tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!" The thought of putting off the training for another day made him panic inside. What would the others think of him if he returned without a victory? "I can fight. I'm fine."

Link put his hands on his hips. "No. We're going back." The thought of losing this small child was unbearable after the memories that surfaced last night.

"NO! I'm not leaving! I can fight. Isn't this what I trained for?" Green began to walk away.

Link doubled his fists and shouted, "You can't save your princess, if you're dead!"

Green stopped. Without looking back, he responded quietly, "I can't save her if I'm a coward either. I have to face my fears sooner or later." And with that he continued walking.

Link was silent. He continued to stand there and watch Green walk farther and farther away.

 _You're right, Kid, but I can't let anyone else die._

 **Dear Readers,**

 **Sorry this is a short chapter, but I really wanted to give you all something to read since I haven't posted in so long. My Christmas was great. Thank you DragonTamer8 for the Christmas wishes!**

 **As far as my writing schedule goes, I always plan to post by 9pm on Friday. However, life doesn't follow a schedule and I have to attend the funeral of a dear friend next Friday. So, I never know when I'm really going to post. Thank you all for your understanding and patience.**

 **I love all of you.**

 **Have a great new year!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **DragonWing85**


	45. Chapter 44

As Green disappeared over the hill, Link kicked his paraglider. He plopped down on the grassy knoll and ran his hands through his dusty blond locks. Nausea took over. He would have thrown up if he had anything in his stomach. He purposefully skipped breakfast for that reason.

The rain started to drizzle lightly, cleaning the dirt from his locks.

He thought back to his father screaming at him to go back to the castle to protect the princess.

 _Were you really sending me back to protect the princess, Dad? Or were you just trying to get me out of there to save 'me'?_

Link sat there letting the cool rain wash his face and ease the nausea.

 _These kids are going to be the death of me,_ he thought, standing up and folding his paraglider. As he headed in Green's direction, his Sheikah slate pinged.

Link froze, knowing that a guardian was nearby.

 _He can handle himself,_ thought Link taking a deep breath. _I don't give him enough credit. And if he thinks he can do this, then, he can. But what if he faints and…No. He's got this…like the others._

Link continued walking and the pinging became more frequent. To his left he noticed a small plant and turned to pick it. The pinging continued.

 _That's strange. Two pings in different directions? That would mean…oh no._

He grabbed his slate and pulled up a map. Two tiny red dots were heading towards each other.

 _Green! He's walking into a trap!_

Link ran at top speed.

"Green!" he yelled. But there was no answer.

He continued running until he saw Green's shield and sword laying on the ground.

 _No!_

Instantly, two red beams targeted him. Both guardians crawled towards him focused on their prey.

"Green! Answer me!" yelled Link.

But there was still no answer.

The guardian on his left shot at Link, who rolled out of the way.

The guardian on the right attacked him with multiple shots. This time Link was ready with Green's shield and reflected each beam back. The guardian shook from the force of its own power and exploded.

The machine on the left slowly crept backwards as if it were afraid of the same fate. Link wasted no time cutting its limbs off. With one last yell, he shoved the sword through its eye. The machine lurched and toppled over. Finally, the last light blinked out.

Link scanned the area frantically. "Green. Green, where are you?!"

Still no answer.

Link ignored the heat coming from the singed grass and trees.

 _Where are you?_

A soft moan escaped from beneath one of the fallen trees.

"Green?"

Link ran over, and sure enough, underneath a pile of burning limbs lay the young hero.

"Hang in there, Green!"

 _Don't you dare die on me!_

"I'm coming," grunted Link digging trough the flaming branches. He pulled Green out and carried him until they were a safe distance away.

"Green? Please, say something."

The young hero didn't respond.

Link listened to his chest. _Still beating. Ha. He's still alive!_

He pulled his jug of water from his travel bag and poured it on the young hero's face.

The boy coughed, moaned, and then blinked. "Link?" Green smiled and tried sitting up. "I least I didn't faint…Oh, I hurt all over."

Link sighed a little from relief. "I would too if I were buried under a tree."

Green thought for a moment before speaking. "I…I was ready for one, but not two. When the second fired its shot at me, I ran. I was so scared. I tried to hide in the limbs of the trees. But one of them fired at me, and the whole tree came down."

"Well, you're alive. Let's get back to the village and—"

"No. I can't go back yet. I haven't defeated a guardian."

 _Not this again._ "Green, you're hurt. We need—"

"Link, I'm the leader of the Four Sword Heroes. What will the others think of me if I don't come back with a victory? They may think I'm not fit to lead them. I have to do this." _Not to mention Blue would never let me live this down._

Link studied the small boy. His eyes were set with determination.

 _He's not going to drop this. If I take him back to the village, he'll probably sneak out and find another guardian. Better to do this now while I can keep an eye on him._

Link nodded. "Okay. You want to do this? We'll do this. But, we're resting for the night. We'll start again in the morning. Got it?"

Green nodded vigorously and tried to stand. "I'll grab some branches…and…whoa." He fell backwards.

Link grabbed him and eased him to a sitting position. "You stay here. Rest. I'll set up camp."

"But I can—"

Link gave him a stern look and Green eased backwards and said, "I'll stay right here."

Green stared at the broken machines as Link set up camp. At least the older hero was giving him a second chance.

 _Too bad I couldn't have defeated both at the same time. What a story that would be to tell the others. Hmm. The others. Their probably worried that I haven't come back yet. But I'm not coming back until I take down that death machine._

As night fell, Green glanced at Link. Link stared at the fire, lost in thought. Something was bothering him. But what?

"Link? Link. Link!"

Link snapped to attention and turned to Green.

"You okay?" asked Green squinting at him.

Link turned back to the fire.

"Come on, Link. You can tell me. It's good to—"

Link stood. "We're out of water." He started walking away. "I'll be back shortly."

"Okay," mumbled Green as Link's walk turned into a jog. "I'll be fine…right here…alone." He glanced at the broken machines. "No worries."

By now Link's jog had turned into a run. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes as the memories of his father, mother, and friends flashed across his mind.

 _Why?! Why does it have to be like this? I would have given my life to save them all. I did. And it still wasn't enough. I should be dead—not them. Why?_

He stopped running. His stomach was still empty from this morning. But that wouldn't stop the vomiting now. He heaved and spit up the yellow bile. As Dizziness overtook him, he leaned his head up against a tree. Everything spun as he eyed the cliff ahead. The water he needed was a few hundred feet down.

He walked to the edge and peered at the water below.

 _Crap. I'd have to climb back up. Or transport, but that might even take longer._

The water was tranquil, reflecting the light of the stars and the redness of the moon.

 _I should jump. Collect the water and climb back up. But…that is a long climb._

His stomach rumbled.

 _I might not make it back up…and then—_

He closed his eyes. The dizziness was stronger now. He opened them back up and looked down again. The moon stared back at him as if it were grinning. Was his mind playing tricks on him? Link shook his head and looked up. The moon was blood red.

"Gr-r-r-e-e-e-e-e-n!" shouted Link as he ran. He didn't stop until he reached the camp. Both death machines were strolling around the fire while a small hero rode atop of one, hammering his sword into its laser shooting eyes.

"I…I don't believe it," said Link gasping for breath. "I didn't know…you could do that."

The dizziness was stronger now and he stumbled. One of the guardians noticed and headed his way.

Link pulled out his shield but could barely hold it.

"Link!" shouted Green as the machine took aim.

When the smoke cleared, Link lay motionless surrounded by flames.

"Link!" Green jumped off the machine and headed to the older hero. He picked up the shield.

 _Now how did Red say he did it again? He sent the laser flying back?_

Green readied his shield as both guardians drew closer.

Taking a deep breath, he whispered, "I can do this. I can do this. I can—"

Zing!

The beam hit the shield and Green flung it back.

Pow!

Upon seeing its comrade destroyed, the other fired rapid shots.

Zing! Zing! Pow!

Green threw himself on top of Link as screws and bolts rained down on them. Slowly, he opened his eyes and looked around. Nothing but parts, remained of the two.

 _I did it. I really did it._

"I did it!" shouted Green at the top of his lungs. "Whoooaaa! Yeah!"

"I couldn't have done it better myself," coughed Link.

Green spun around, "You're okay!"

Link nodded and tried to sit up.

Green pushed him back down. "Nope. Uh-uh. You rest."

"But I—"

"Nope. Rest. We'll head back in the morning. I'll set the camp back up."

Link stared at Green. And then finally nodded. "Okay. We'll head back in the morning."

Green smiled, pleased that Link had let him take charge this time.

As the younger hero hurried to rebuild their camp, Link rested against the trunk of one of the fallen trees.

 _I'm proud of you Green. I wish the others were here. They'd be proud of you too._

 **Dear Readers,**

 **This has been a tough few chapters and a tough month. Thank you all for your support and patience.**

 **So, with a heavy heart we buried my friend. And—I kid you not—his father-in-law dies the same day that we buried him. And get this, the president of the college I attended, died also. But I could not attend the funeral because it was at the same time of my friend's. Yep. I'm not making this up!**

 **Then my aunt had two strokes and ended up in the hospital for a week. Hopefully, she will regain her speech. As of now, she's moved into a nursing home. It's been emotionally tough on my family—there's not much we can do except pray. I'm trusting God.**

 **As I took my dogs for their morning walk today, I thought to myself,** ** _At least no one else has died._** **And then I ran into my neighbor. And she said, "I lost my cat." And I said, "Oh, no! Did it run out the front door?" And she said, "No. It died yesterday."**

 **Yep.**

 **Yep. That's been my month.**

 **I have felt like Link in the ashes of his burning village. I've wanted to shout, "Please, stop dying!"**

 **So, it's been crazy busy. But I hope that through the reading of these chapters, you will find strength and hope like Green and even Link. Everyone's battle is different. But we're all knights in this dark world. And we're not alone.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **DragonWing85**

 **PS I'm excited about this next part of the story.**

 ** _*****Stop reading here if you don't want spoilers! *****_**

 ** _Blue gets kidnapped by the Yiga._**

 ** _The Sheikah slate gets broken._**

 ** _We just might find out a little bit about Link's mom._**

 ** _And Red…well, I can't tell you just yet._**


	46. Chapter 45

Link woke gasping. He surveyed his surroundings. Everything seemed fine. The night sky twinkled with tiny stars. A small fire burned near him. Green held a bowl and poked at the flaming logs with a stick. Everything was fine. It was just a dream. Just a really bad dream.

Green turned and looked at him. "Did you have a good nap?" He frowned noticing the sweat beaded around Link's forehead. "You don't look so good." He handed Link the bowl.

Link stared at the steaming bowl of soup. "How…how did you cook this?"

Green shrugged. "It's pretty easy. I used my dinner rations. And used the bowl in your travel bag and then I placed the bowl by the fire and—"

"Where'd you get the water from? We were out."

"Oh. I got some from the bottom of the cliff and—"

"You…climbed the cliff…back up?"

"Well, yeah. I just found small places to rest as I climbed."

Link frowned. "How long was I out?"

"Hmm. You've slept a long time. Two hours…maybe three?" Green bit his lip. "You were talking—in your sleep. Did you have a nightmare?"

Link avoided the question. "Your soup…tastes great. How'd you learn to cook so good?"

Green stared at him blankly, realizing he was avoiding the subject. "You want to talk about it?"

Link continued to eat, pretending not to hear him.

Green continued, "It helps Red to talk about things that are bothering him. Blue helps him a lot when he has nightmares. Sometimes, we have bad dreams because things are bothering us on the inside and—"

 _He's not going to take a hint._ "Green, I'm fine. Just fine."

"You really don't look fine."

"Thanks for the soup." Link stood, the dizziness was going away now that he'd finally eaten something. "I'll keep watch."

"But we should talk—"

The look on Link's face said no.

"Okay. Good night…You'll wake me if there's trouble right. I can help fight."

"I'll wake you."

Green laid his head on a log. "Promise?"

"I promise."

Green scooted closer to the fire's warmth. "I wonder how everyone else is?"

"They're all fine." _Although the village might not be._

"I wonder how Dad's going to take the news that we've been split into four people." Green scowled. "You think he's still alive?"

Link eyes were soft. "He is."

Green rolled over. "You're just saying that to make me feel better."

Link stared at the night sky and smiled softly. "My father would tell me stories at night about the legends before me. And in the four sword stories, your father was always alive."

Link thought silently to himself, _I never quite believed the legends were true until now._

Green sat up. "So, he's alive?! How did they end? Did we defeat Gannon? Did we rescue the princess? Did…did we win?"

Link bit his lip contemplating the questions. "Well, you can't win if you're not there."

Green pondered the answer. "I guess not."

"Which means we 'definitely' have to get you home."

Green laid back. "I guess you're right."

"Tomorrow, I'll talk with Impa. We really need to get you back."

"Yeah, I guess. But what about you?"

"What about me?"

"You're here all alone. You need help saving your princess."

"I've gotten my most important memories back. I've trained. I'm ready."

"You shouldn't do this alone."

Link looked over at the young hero whose eyes were sincere, determined, and worried. "I have a plan. That's why I need to talk to Impa in the morning."

"It doesn't include us helping, does it?"

"Get some sleep, Kid."

"But, Link, we can—"

"Go to sleep."

"But—"

"Green."

Green rolled over and pulled his cloak hood down. _We said we'd help you and we will._

Hours passed and dawn broke the sky.

Green stretched and yawned. He glanced over at Link. "Good morning."

Link sat perfectly still, watching the sun rise. "Good morning." He didn't take his eyes off the horizon.

"Link, you okay?"

Link continued staring forward, lost in thought.

 _Somethings really bothering him. I wish he'd let me help._

Link let out a heavy sigh. "Time to go. Ready?"

Green nodded and within seconds they were whisked away in a flurry of blue light.

The village was a warming sight after the previous day's adventure.

"I'm heading to Impa's, you go back to the inn."

Green nodded, not wanting to push his luck with Link and raced to the inn.

As he opened the door, quietly, he blinked in surprise. Blue sat in a chair near the window with his elbows on the sill. His head rested in his hands, and he was snoozing. Red, on the other hand, lay in bed, holding a pillow as if it where a stuffed animal. Vio was in the other bed with a book lying on his face.

 _He could read in the dark if he wanted to,_ thought Green as he walked over to take the book from Vio.

Vio blinked and mumbled, "You're back. We waited up for you. You look awful. What happened?"

"It's a long story. Right now. I need to get to Impa's."

"Green, what's going on?"

"No time to explain. Do you think you could distract the guards?"

Vio smirked. "Honestly, Green, do you question my abilities?"

"Please, just hurry. I got to get up those steps."

Vio pulled his boots on and donned his cloak. "Okay, mind telling me anything—anything at all?"

"Hurry. I promise I'll tell you later."

Both of them took off running until they reached Impa's house. As Vio began talking to the guards, Green climbed until he reached her house. Crouching down, he listened closely as the voices carried through the window.

"The king will not be pleased," said Impa.

"He gave me his blessing to stop this madness if I found another way," said Link, "and I have. I've thought about it all night. This is the only way."

Impa closed her eyes and sighed. "You couldn't find anyone better?"

Link stood his ground on the subject, "Sidon and the others have proven themselves in battle. And if Zelda were here, she would have already assigned them to a divine beast."

"Divine beast. Your friends were killed in those things—trapped like animals. I still believe the four sword heroes are the better choice."

"I do too. But I have to get them back safely to their Hyrule. What happens if they don't get back?"

"I don't know." Impa looked him in the eyes. "Very well. Do what you need to do. But do it quickly. I don't know how much longer the princess can hold on."

"I'm leaving them here in the village—with your permission."

"Granted. Now go. Save this kingdom from that stupid pig!"

Green pulled away from the window and scurried down the poll. He ran towards the guards, grabbed Vio by the shoulder, and yanked him backwards. "Come on, Vio, time to go!"

Confused, the guards watched them scurry away.

Once they were back inside the inn, Vio asked, "Now can you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" asked Red rubbing his eyes. "Oh! Green's back!"

Green shook Blue awake. "Quick! Get dressed. We're being replaced."

"What?" said Vio, "What do you mean—replaced?"

"Others are going to take our place as the new champions."

"But the king said—"

Green cut him off. "It doesn't matter what the king said. Something's bothering Link. And he's trying to dump us. He's leaving."

"Without us!" cried Red.

"That's what he thinks, but we're going to follow him. We made a vow to save this Hyrule's princess, and we will!"

Vio grabbed his sword and bow. "I'm ready."

Red swung his sword around. "Count me in! I can defend this Hyrule!"

Blue yawned, "Sure. Me too. Can we eat first?"

"Quick, let's go," said Green, "And don't let him see you."

As they exited the inn, Vio added. "Do we even know where he is?"

Green froze. "Uh, no. Spread out. And when you see him, whistle. And then—"

Blue whistled right in Green's ear.

"Blue! What the—"

"He's that way," said Blue flatly, pointing towards the road that led to the Great Fairy.

They all watched as Link trekked up the path that led higher and higher out of the village.

"Quick, follow him," hissed Green.

At the top, Link disappeared.

"Where'd he go?" said Blue once they'd passed up the shrine.

"Keep quiet!" whispered Green. "We don't want him to know we're following him."

Red squealed.

Everyone spun around and stared at Red thinking he was hurt.

"Look! It's so cute!" pointed Red at the small blue creature. "What do you think it is?"

"I think I saw a drawing of it in the book Pondo gave me," said Vio curiously. "I think it's called a Blupee.

"Blupee?" repeated Red. "I love it! Can we keep it?"

"They're hard to catch. But I remember reading that if you do punch or shoot it, it leaves you rupees."

"That's terrible!" shrieked Red.

"That's awesome!" shouted Blue. "Vio, hand me your bow."

"We've no time for this! We have to find Link," shouted Green, startling the Blupee.

"Ahh, you ran it off," whimpered Red.

Green marched forward ignoring Red's tears.

Vio paused. "Does anyone else hear that?"

"I think I hear music," said Red.

Blue stopped in his tracks. "Whoa! That's one giant flower."

"Wow! It's beautiful!" said Red walking closer.

"Guys! Come on!" grumbled Green, "We're going to lose, Link."

"Hey," said Vio, "are those fairies? They are! We should catch some. Looks like there's four—one for each of us."

"Fine," mumbled Green. "But then we find Link."

Blue tried to grab one. "Crap! They keep flying away."

"Try sneaking up on them," said Vio, gently placing the fairy in his travel bag.

"But I am!" said Blue as his fairy fluttered away.

"You have to tip-toe," said Red giggling as he watched Blue try again.

As Blue's fairy continued to evade him, Red wandered up onto the flower's giant petals. He peered at his reflection in the deep water. Leaning closer to try and see what lie beneath the surface, he slipped and fell in. "Ahh!"

"Red," shouted Green racing to the top of the flower. "Get out of there!"

"I'm okay," he said swimming to grab Green's hand.

The water trembled and the petals shook.

"Green! What's happening?" shouted Red reaching for his brother's hand.

Before he could grab it, Red was lifted into the air. Water fell like rain on his brothers as the being hovered over them.

Blue gasped, "It's a giant woman!"

"It's the Great Fairy. I've heard that awful painter, Pikango, talking about her." Vio rubbed his eyes. "I didn't think she was real though."

"Red!" yelled Green.

The ruby hero screamed as the huge face loomed closer to inspect him. He tried to jump from her hand, but she caught him mid-air.

Green drew his sword. "Put him down!"

"What do we have here?" said the Great Fairy. "Travelers? So young and small."

"I said, 'put him down!'"

The great fairy laughed shaking the leaves on the trees. "I wish my sisters could see you. My, what nice clothes you're wearing. I could strengthen them for you, making you practically invincible—for a price."

"We're not interested," said Green as Vio and Blue joined him.

"Green," said Vio thoughtfully, "invincibility could come in handy."

"I don't trust her," whispered Green.

"What would we trade?" asked Vio, ignoring Green.

"Show me what you have," she said.

Vio dug through his travel bag and produced a bat's wing that he'd acquired in the village from another traveler.

"Hmm, that will do nicely." She blew gently on them covering them with pink sparkling dust. She tilted her head. "Would you like them to be even stronger?"

Green spoke, "No, we—"

"Hold on," said Blue digging though his bag now. "Will this do?"

The Great Fairy looked at the apple, took it, touched her finger to her lips, and tapped each one on the head. "Now you're clothing is half of what it could be."

"Half?" Blue looked to Green. "Come on, Green. We need to be invincible!"

Green bit his lip and mumbled, "I still don't like this." He reached into his bag and pulled out a guardian's ancient spring.

Before anyone could object, she leaned in upsettingly close and quickly kissed them, leaving each one covered in spit.

"Anyone else, want to trade? I only have one enough magic left for one more."

"Red, give her something!" shouted Blue.

"But I don't have anything I want to give her!" said Red.

"Aren't you so cute," said the Great Fairy, squeezing Red tighter in her hand.

"Please, let me go," said Red. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean—"

The Great Fairy laughed again. "What if I just kept you, little one. That would be an acceptable trade now, wouldn't it?"

"Guys, help!" shouted Red as she hugged him close. She let out a hearty laugh and disappeared under the water, taking Red with her.

"Red!" they shouted unanimously.

Green started to jump in but Vio and Blue both held him back.

"Let me go!" screamed Green struggling to free himself from their grasp.

"Don't be a fool!" said Vio.

In a few seconds, the Great Fairy shot through the surface and laid Red on the petal amongst his brothers.

"You killed him!" yelled Green taking a swing at his new enemy.

She laughed and disappeared deep below the surface.

Red choked and tried to stand.

"You're alive!" said Green helping him up.

"What…what happened?" asked Blue.

Red coughed as he spat out water. "There was…stuff…everywhere. All…kinds of things…claws, guts, horns…And she…she…"

"She what, Red?" asked Green.

"She…handed me a star fragment and told me to keep it for good luck. Then she brought me back to the surface."

Behind them, Link sat in the branches of a tree laughing. He jumped down. "What are you doing here?"

"We might ask you the same question," said Green a little coldly.

Link eyed him seriously.

Green continued, "You left us."

Link stayed silent.

"I heard you talking with Impa. You're dumping us."

"That," said Link, "was a private conversation."

"But it's true. You're leaving us here. You're replacing us."

Link's muscles tensed. "It's true. You need to go home. If you die here, your world will end up in turmoil. No one can save your Hyrule and your princess except you."

Green wouldn't back down. "We made a promise and we intend to keep it."

Link looked at the others who in turn nodded their head in agreement. "You're all great fighters. But this isn't your fight."

Determination shone like fire in Green's eyes. "Any enemy of yours is an enemy of ours. We're staying until this Hyrule is safe."

Link shook his head. "I'm not letting you risk your lives."

Green pointed his sword at Link. "Then you'll have to stop us here and now cause we're staying."

Red, Blue, and Vio drew their swords also.

Link reached behind his back and drew the Master Sword. "You think because you've taken a few lessons and strengthened your clothing that you can defeat me—this land's champion?"

They circled around the older hero.

Green spoke, "If we defeat you, you let us stay."

"And if you don't?"

"We go home and let the new champions take our place."

Link nodded his consent and the battle began.

All four attacked simultaneously.

Link dodged Blue's sword, kicked Vio backwards, blocked Red's sword with his shield, and tripped Green. He spun his sword in the air. "Your going to have to do better than that."

Again, each one came at him all at once. And again, each one was defeated.

 _He's fast,_ thought Blue.

 _He's too fast!_ thought Red.

 _It's not possible for anyone to move like that,_ thought Green.

 _That's it,_ thought Vio. _That's his secret!_

"Well, you give up yet?" said Link.

"Never!" said Green gripping his sword tighter. He swung it and a bolt of energy shot out hitting the tree trunk Link stood by.

Link blinked, surprised. _And I thought only my sword did that._ "You know what your problem is, Green? You don't know when you've been defeated."

"At least I'm not taking a nap for one hundred years!"

Link ducked as another bolt shot at his head. His jaw tightened. _It's time to end this!_

With a sweep of his sword, He sent out a bolt of energy knocking Green, Red, and Blue to the ground. Each dropped their swords.

As Green reached for his, Link pointed his sword at his chest.

"It's over, Kid. I win,"

Green shook his head and eyed Vio. "I don't think so. Look behind you."

Link turned and saw Vio sitting in the branches of the tree, bow aimed and ready to fire.

"That's cheating," breathed Link.

"So, is using your power," said Vio still aiming the arrow at him.

Link frowned.

"What?" said Green standing.

Vio explained, "Link is fast—too fast actually. I watched you. But you're not really fast are you? You stop time."

Everyone stared at him.

Blue looked dumbfounded. "You can really do that?"

"Link," said Green, "is that true?"

Link lowered his sword and Vio lowered his bow.

"Yes," he said softly. "It's true. No one's ever caught on—until now."

"Whoa," whispered Red.

Link rubbed the back of his neck. "When I was four years old, I was able to defeat grown men in sword duels. It was easy. I didn't know how I did it; it just happened. As I grew older, I learned how to harness the power. But I chose to keep it to myself, that way I'd have the element of surprise in battle. To everyone watching I was just a blur."

"So now what?" asked Blue.

Link looked Green in the eye. "You win. I guess I'm stuck with you guys."

 _What have I gotten myself into?_ thought Link as the four high-fived each other.

 **Dear Readers,**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I watched a YouTube theory on Link's hidden power and that's how I was able to write it into the story. I think it fits. I was going to save the reveal till the end, but it seemed like this chapter was a good place to mention it. However, I am saving two tidbits of info pertaining to his power for the very end of the story. Let's see who can figure it out!**

 **DragonTamer8, I hope this chapter appeases some of your questions about timeline stuff. But don't think too hard on that part. Timey-wimey stuff can get super complicated! Some questions can't be answered—only theorized.**

 **As far as posting goes my goal is to post by 9pm Friday central standard time. That's not going to always happen. But I do try.**

 **Thank you everyone for your thoughts and prayers. As I've laid down to sleep, it's been a blessing just knowing you all care. My aunt, that just went into the nursing home, died Tuesday. I've hardly, been able to think straight. I couldn't even read my book—let alone write anything. We really thought she was going to get better. It wasn't supposed to happen this fast. We didn't get to say goodbye. But I trust God. We are waiting to have a memorial service for her. So, I'm really not sure when the next chapter will be. I was actually typing this story in the car on the way to my family's house when I was asked, "How's the writing going?" I said, "I'd get more done at home. But life just isn't going to slow down, so I've got to work around it."**

 **Mama told me while I was at her house that she had set up a desk so that when I came home for a visit, I could shut the door and do my writing. That means a lot to me.**

 **So, again, THANK YOU, everyone for your prayers, your thoughts, your comments, and reviews. May God bless each of you.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **DragonWing85**


	47. Chapter 46

**Dear Readers,**

 **Sorry it's been so long. Thank you all for your thoughts, prayers, comments, and patience. I'm doing a lot better and so is my family.**

 **Heads up: The next chapter may not be ready until March because it's going to have a lot of content. So, that's about two weeks.**

 **I look forward to your thoughts and questions.**

 **Also, once this story ends, would anyone be interested in a short sequel?**

 **Sincerely,**

 **DragonWing85**

 **P.S. It's good to be back! I've missed you all.**

After heading back to the village to inform Impa of the change in plans and gather extra supplies in the village, Link and the four sword heroes transported to the Hateno Ancient Tech Lab.

Once they materialized, Link cleared his throat, "Now when we go inside, I need you to be on your best behavior. Don't break anything or set it on fire or…you know what, just don't touch anything at all. Got it?"

As everyone nodded, Vio mumbled, "Maybe we should leave Blue outside."

"Oh, for crying out loud!" shouted Blue. "It was an accident. I didn't know we had purchased bomb arrows. They shouldn't leave lamps hanging around like that if they're going to be selling explosives."

"Well," said Vio sarcastically, "they won't need lamps anymore since you blew a hole in the roof. They have a perfectly good skylight now—thanks to you."

Red added cheerily, "At least the whole store didn't burn down."

"You're not helping, Red," said Blue still flatly.

Green watched the older hero close his eyes. "Don't worry, Link, we'll be careful. Promise."

Link nodded with his eyes still closed and gave a weary smile. _How am I going to do this? I should just take them to the castle now. They would have it destroyed in seconds. Even Ganon, would retreat after spending an hour with all four of them._

Once inside the lab, Vio froze, whispering under his breath, "Look at all the books!"

Several volumes lined shelf after shelf—not to mention the stacks on the table and floor.

Green waved his hand over his face. "Vio? Vio? Hyrule to Vio."

Vio couldn't move. He was calculating how many hours it would take to read each book. Plus, he couldn't decide which section to explore first.

"Hey, what's this?" asked Red picking up a torch lying on the floor.

Link swiped it from him, "Give me that. Remember, Red, don't touch anything."

"What about Blue?"

"What about Blue?" asked Link.

Red pointed at the sapphire hero as he climbed a ladder.

"Blue! Get back down here!"

Blue huffed and reluctantly slid back down the ladder.

A giggle floated from across the room. "It's okay. They won't hurt anything." The tiny child-sized person climbed onto a chair so she could be closer to Link's height. "So, what brings you here? I've not seen you in ages."

"Sorry, Purah, I've been busy." Link gestured to the four Links snooping around the lab. "Impa said you might could help. We need a way to get these four kids home."

Pura jumped off the chair and circled Green, studying him. "Four you say? What about the other one?"

"Other one?" questioned Link looking a little worried.

"There's not another one of us," said Green. "The sword split us into four people. That's it."

"Hmm. Where's your Shadow?"

Vio's head popped up from the book he was studying.

Blue and Red both looked to Green and waited for him to respond.

The emerald hero answered calmly, "We don't associate with him. Besides, he's still in our world." He then frowned. "Wait. You know who we are?"

Pura giggled again. "Of course, I do. I've studied all the legends of Zelda." Tilting her head, she tapped her chin in thought. "I bet you came through a portal created by a fairy. Am I right?"

Green nodded.

"This is going to be tricky. The only portals that lead into this world are created when the dragons spawn. Perhaps, you can leave that way. I'll need to do some research. But I don't have the books here. They're at the other lab."

"There are more books?" asked Vio.

Purah nodded.

"We'll get you the books," said Link.

Green added, "And while you're searching for a way to get us home, we can defeat Ganon!"

Purah glanced at Link. Although he said nothing, there was a troubling look on his face. "I'll get you a list of the titles I need. And say Hi to Robbie for me, will you?"

Link nodded silently.

As Purah wrote her list, Green looked around the room for Blue. Deciding he'd slipped outside, he excused himself and searched along the winding staircase that led to the roof of the curious looking lab. It's not everyday you find a guardian is strapped to the roof.

"Hey, what are you doing up here?" asked Green as he found Blue staring through a giant telescope.

"Why are we doing this?" said Blue squinting through the lens.

"What do you mean?" said Green looking at the village below them.

"Why are we helping Link defeat Ganon?"

"We have to. We're the new champions."

"Yeah, but it's obvious he doesn't want our help. Green, why can't we just go home and let Link take care of his own problems?"

The emerald hero was silent for a moment before answering. "A promise is a promise. And it's not like he doesn't want us around. I think he's just afraid we'll get hurt."

Red called out to them from below the staircase. "Guys, Link said it's time to go."

Blue looked at Green. "If you say so, but I don't feel right about all this."

As the two of them bounded down the steps, they found Vio carrying a stack books taller than his head.

Purah smiled. "Now take good care of them and just leave them with Link when you're finished, okay?"

Vio nodded his head vigorously. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Purah giggled. "I don't mind sharing with a fellow reader."

After saying their goodbyes to Purah, they followed Link down into the village to the inn.

"Wow!" said Red. "Are we really staying here tonight? This place is much nicer than Kakariko's inn."

Link chuckled, "Yeah. And you each get your own bed." He handed Green a handful of rupees. "This should cover the expenses, but only get four beds. For now, go and explore the town. Just please stay out of trouble."

Green nodded. "Four beds? Where are you going to sleep?"

Link rubbed the back of his neck. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

Everyone stared at him unconvinced.

"I bet it's a girl's place," said Vio flatly.

"No! It's not that…I have a house on the other side of this village and—"

"A house?" said Red. "Your very own house? Wow! I want to see it. Can we go right now?"

"Wait," said Green. "Why don't we just stay with you? It'd save money."

Link stumbled for an answer, "It's that…well…you see, um…It's not very big—only one bedroom and—"

"Just say it," said Blue crossing his arms. "You don't want us around."

Red started to cry, "Is that true, Link? I thought you liked us."

Closing his eyes, Link sighed, "Guys, I just need some peace and quiet to clear my head. Tell you what. You go explore the village and when night comes you can eat dinner at my place and spend the night—as long as you don't burn my house down."

Green looked at each one of his teammates who in turn nodded their agreement before speaking. "Okay, we'll meet you for dinner then." He handed Link the rupees back. "Guess we won't be needing these."

"Keep them," said Link. "Divide them amongst yourselves. You might want to buy something in one of the shops."

"Thanks," said Green as everyone else cheered.

As Link headed down the path, he called back, "Just ask anyone in town for directions to my house. And please stay out of trouble!"

"We will!" called Green as he handed each of them their share of rupees. "So, what should we do first, guys? Guys?" Green looked up and saw his brothers racing down the path—each one splitting off in a different direction.

 _Huh, I guess I'll do my own exploring._


	48. Chapter 47

Link smiled as he walked across the bridge to his house. It had been a long time since he'd been home. Bolson (the construction man of the village) had promised to keep an eye on the place while he was away. And from the looks of it, he had even tended to some needed repairs. What a place to come home to! And with the four sword heroes exploring the village, he could finally get the peace and solitude he'd been yearning for.

As he stepped off the bridge, he headed to the back of his house to a small fenced in area with a tiny shed attached.

"Link!" shouted a small boy leaning up against an apple tree. "You're back. I took good care of Epona for you!"

"I can see," said Link leaning his head onto his horse. He stroked her coarse hair while she neighed affectionately at him.

"Oh," said the child, "and a stranger came and said that you'd asked for this horse to be delivered."

"Sugar! Hey, Girl. Won't Red be happy to see you!"

The horse shook its locks as if to answer him.

Link handed the child a handful of rupees and the boy took off. He laughed imagining that he'd probably run into one of the smaller Links while trying to spend his earnings.

"Well, how do you like your new home, Sugar?"

Sugar stamped her feet excitedly.

But as Link reached over to stroke her main, Epona took a step between them.

"Hey, now. Be nice. No need to be jealous! Sugar's our guest."

Link climbed the apple tree and shook one of the limbs. Delicious red fruit toppled to the ground. The hero grabbed one for himself and watched from the branches as the two devoured the treats.

After Link finished his snack, he jumped down and stroked each horse's mane. "I'll bring you some oats later, ok? And maybe we'll go for a ride."

Epona neighed softly in her throat.

Link headed into the house, dropped his weapons on the floor, climbed the stairs, and plopped on the bed.

 _Finally, some peace and quiet._

He looked around the room. Strangely, he felt very alone. But the feeling didn't last long as he drifted off to sleep.

oOo

Meanwhile, Vio and Red had located the general store and spent their rupees on food—which Red decided to feed to the ducks.

"Aren't they beautiful!" said Red as he continued to shake the wheat into the small pond.

"Uh-huh," said Vio absently as he read his book under the tree. He took a bite of apple and sipped his milk without taking his eyes off the page.

"They need names. Let's see. Frank. Yes. That's a good name. And…Lily. What do you think, Vio?"

"Uh-huh."

"Frank and Lily, it is! Oh, Vio look! It's a baby! Oh, I'm going to call it…Frily! Yes. I am a genius."

"Uh-huh."

Red chuckled as the tiny duckling splashed through the water. "I'm going to go get some more wheat! Be right back."

Vio smirked as Red ran down the path to the store—still not taking his eyes off the book.

As Red neared the store, he passed Green.

"Hey, where are you going in such a hurry, Red?"

"I've got to get more wheat to feed the ducks!"

 _Ducks?_ thought Green scratching his head as he walked right into a kid.

"Hey, watch it!"

"I'm so sorry," said Green helping the child up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm…whoa! Is that a real sword?"

Green looked down at his sheath. "Sure is."

"Can I hold it?"

Green pulled the sword from his sheath and gently placed it in the boy's hand.

"Wow! It's perfectly balanced!"

"You like swords?"

"I love all weapons! Link brings me images of weapons from all over Hyrule. As soon as he shows me, I run home to draw them. Want to see?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Great. Follow me!"

"Hey, wait up," called Green as he raced by Blue to try and catch up with his new acquaintance.

 _Now where's he off to?_ thought Blue as he continued to explore the town. He stopped short as a goofy looking kid stared him down.

"You got a problem?" asked Blue frowning.

The kid adjusted his glasses, inspecting Blue curiously.

"Well?" asked Blue still waiting for a reply.

"You want to know what I found?" whispered the kid.

"I'm kind of busy," said Blue easing past him.

Blue could feel the boy's eyes staring at him. He stopped and turned around. "Alright, what is it you want to show me?"

A slow grin formed on the boy's face. "Follow me."

Blue gulped and curiously followed the child.

oOo

A few hours later…

Link woke to a persistent knocking at the door.

"Geez, hold on. I'm coming." He tried to rub the sleep from his eyes as stumbled down the stairs. As he opened the door, he frowned. "Vio?"

"I was begining to think I had the wrong place." He walked inside. "Not bad. Not cozy, but not bad. Is that an ancient weapon?" he asked throwing his books on the table.

"Yes…wait, why are you here now? You're not supposed to be here for another few hours."

Vio inspected the glowing blade on the wall. "Yes, well. I figured you might over sleep, and I thought you'd need a wake-up call so you could fix dinner."

"Gee, thanks."

"You're welcome. Oh, by the way," said Vio taking the blade off the wall. "It looks like you have some squatters on your property."

"What?" Link looked out the door. "Oh. That's just Bolson and his construction crew. They keep an eye on the place when I'm not around." Link took the glowing bade from Vio and hung it back on the wall. "Please, don't touch any of the weapons."

Vio looked at him with a stone-cold face.

Link grinned slyly. "While I cook dinner, why don't you read some of the books I have upstairs?"

Vio's eyes grew large. "Do you have a desk?"

"Of course, I have a desk. There's ink and paper too. Help yourself. And…you can even play with the Sheikah slate."

Vio took the slate from Link and flew up the stairs two at a time.

 _Okay, well, that should keep him out of my hair for a while,_ thought Link stretching.

As he opened the door to leave, he jumped back startled.

A small Link with a pink cape and tunic stood in the doorway.

"Red?"

"No. It's me—Green." He looked like he was about to cry.

"What happened to your clothes?"

"I thought I was going to dye my clothes a darker green, but I guess the dyer got the colors mixed up and now…now I'm pink! And I didn't have enough rupees to change them back."

Link held his breath trying not to laugh.

"I can't let Blue see me like this, Link! He'll never let me hear the end of it.

"Green. It's okay. Come with me. We'll get your clothes changed back."

"But what if someone sees me before then?"

Link rubbed his chin and grabbed his own cloak. He wrapped it around Green so that all you could see was his face and golden locks. "There. That should do. Feel better?"

Green wiped away a tear and nodded trying to smile.

Link grabbed a bow and his travel bag and walked with Green back into the village.

"So, you spent all your rupees at the dye shop?" asked Link.

Green nodded as his stomach growled. "Yeah, but before that I met this kid, and he showed me drawings of weapons from all over Hyrule. He's really a good artist."

Link smiled. _So, he draws the weapons I show him. I never knew._ "Where are you brothers?"

Green shrugged. "I don't know. We all split up."

Link stopped in front of the dye shop. "You stay out here while I go have a word with the owners, alright?"

Green nodded solemnly and pulled the cloak tighter around him. He jumped when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"You okay?" asked Blue. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"F-fine. I'm fine."

"What are you doing with Link's cloak?"

Green blushed. "Nothing."

Blue scratched his head. "You're acting funny."

"I..I don't want to talk about it." Green turned away.

"Well, fine. Be that way. I was just asking." He stormed away mumbling, I'll just keep it to myself then."

As Green let go of a breath he'd been holding, he felt another tap on the shoulder. "Ugh, what is it?"

Link stepped back.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Link. I thought it was…never mind."

"Go on inside. They'll dye your clothes again now. And if they give you any trouble, let me know."

"Thanks," said Green relieved as he disappeared inside the shop.

Link placed an arrow into the string of his bow. _Now to catch dinner._

oOo

Before long, Link was roasting drumsticks on the front of his lawn under a tree when Red and Green showed up for dinner.

"Don't worry, Green," whispered Red. "I won't tell anyone. Besides, I think you'd look good in pink."

Green frowned as he approached Link.

"Vio's inside," said Link, occupied with the meat. "And Blue's out back. Red, there's a surprise for you under the apple tree. Just follow that fence there."

"Really? A surprise! For me?" squealed Red as he jumped up and down in place.

"Yes," answered Link. "Well, are you going to just stand there or go see?"

Red took off running behind the house.

The older hero looked Green up and down. "Looks like they got your old color back."

"Yeah. I wanted it darker, but I'm just glad I'm not wearing pink anymore. That really smells good."

"Doesn't it? It's been a while since I've had roasted duck."

"Well, I'm going to check on Vio."

Link nodded turning the drumsticks.

Green entered the house and looked around.

 _Wow. He's got some nice weapons. And look at those shields! That one looks like Father's._

For a moment, Green fell solemn. _I wonder if he's alright._

The familiar sound of a page turning followed by scratching of a quill pen distracted Green from his thoughts.

"Vio? Where are you at?"

"I'm up here," called Vio from the top of the stairs.

As Green reached the second floor, he found Vio leaning over a small desk. Vio didn't seem to notice he was even there.

"Is this all you've been doing today?" asked Green walking over to read over his shoulder.

"Uh-huh."

"You know, you're so into these books, you wouldn't eat if we didn't remind you."

"Uh-huh."

"Did you even eat today?"

"Uh-huh."

Green huffed and pulled the book away from Vio.

"Hey," said the purple Link, "give that back!"

"At least look at me when I'm talking to you, Vio."

Vio frowned and crossed his arms. "Fine. I'm looking at you. I ate an apple and drank some milk while Red fed wheat to the ducks." He then grabbed the book back from Green and continued reading.

"Wait. What did you say?" asked Green as his stomach growled.

"Ugh, Green, I just told you while 'looking' at you. Weren't you listening? And from the sound of your stomach, you didn't eat lunch. So, why are you quizzing me about—"

"You said that Red fed some ducks."

"Uh-huh." Vio went back to scribbling notes on a piece of paper.

"Link's cooking duck for dinner."

The scribbling stopped.

Vio looked Green straight in the eyes. "You're kidding."

Green shook his head.

"Does Red know?"

"I don't think so."

"Great. Just great. Green, he didn't just feed them, he named them."

Green rubbed his chin in thought, "Well, we could just…just—"

"Lie."

"What? No. I can't lie to Red."

"Why not?"

"I just can't. It's…it's wrong."

"Well, I'll lie then."

"Vio!"

"What? I can keep a straight face."

"That's not the point."

"Guys!" shouted Red opening the door. "Guess what. Sugar's here!"

"We have to tell him," whispered Green.

"No. We don't," hissed Vio.

"Guys?" called Red from downstairs.

"We're up here, Red," called Green reluctantly.

"Green," said Vio with a warning in his voice.

Red reached the top of the stairs. "Oh, here you are. Link's got a nice place here, doesn't he?"

"Yeah. Um, Red. We need to tell you something."

Vio shot Green a how dare you pull me into this look.

"You see," continued Green, trying not to look at the bright smile on Red's face, "Well, Link's cooking birds for dinner and they're—"

"Cuccos," interrupted Vio.

"Oh," said Red, "I've only eaten their eggs. I've never had roasted cucco before. You know, come to think of it, I didn't even know you could catch a cucco since they always call their friend to beat you up."

"Yeah, well, never mind that. Let's go check on Sugar," said Vio pushing Red towards the stairs. "Are you coming, Green?"

The emerald hero bit his lip and followed the two.

As soon as they were outside, Link called, "Dinner's ready. Come and get it."

Red ran ahead giggling. "Come on guys! I'm starving."

Green looked at Vio with a guilty expression. "I-I can't do this."

"Not one word," said Vio through his gritted teeth.

As everyone gathered round the fire, Link began handing each of them an equal portion.

Blue started eating before everyone got their piece. "This is good. I mean 'real' good."

Link smiled, proud that he'd pleased someone with his cooking.

As Green stared at his drumstick, a nauseous feeling came over him. He looked to Vio who hadn't even touched his.

"Hmm," said Red sniffing the air. "It smells great."

Green stared at Red as he picked up the smoking drumstick.

 _I have to say something. I have to do something. I can't—_

"Stop!" yelled Vio at the top of his lungs. He looked down unable to take his eyes off his own drumstick. "Don't eat it, Red. I'm sorry. Green was right. I lied."

Red tilted his head sideways while Blue and Link waited for an explanation.

"It's not cucco. It's Frank and Lily. Or at least I think it is."

Red dropped the food.

"Frank and Lily?" asked Link.

Blue choked on his bite.

Green intervened. "Frank and Lily are or were Red's pet ducks. And now…they're our dinner." He went to place a hand on Red's shoulder, but he pulled away.

"How could you do that? I almost ate my friends!" Tears were running down the ruby hero's face. He took off running back into the village.

Link rested his face in the palm of his hand.

Green got up to follow Red.

"Stop," said Link with his face still in his hand. "Don't go after him. I'm sure he doesn't want to talk to any of us right now. Just give him some time alone. I'll go talk him later."

The four sat silently staring guiltily at the flames of the fire.

oOo

About an hour later, Link found Red sitting by the pond—still crying.

"Red," said Link cautiously. "Are you okay?"

The young Link didn't answer.

So, Link slowly sat down beside him. "If I'd have known, I wouldn't have hunted them. I'm sorry, Red."

The small hero sniffled.

"Come on, Kid. Say something."

Red sniffled again and wiped his snot on his arm sleeve.

Link reached into his travel bag and pulled out a bandana. "Here. Use this."

"Thanks," said Red taking the cloth from him. He blew hard and handed it back.

"You…keep it."

Red nodded as another tear rolled down his cheek. "They shouldn't have lied to me!"

 _Finally, he's talking,_ thought Link. "They were just trying to protect you."

"It was wrong."

"Sometimes good people do bad things. I can tell you—they really are sorry. And they're worried about you."

"I guess."

"Are you ready to head back?"

"Not really."

As Red stood up, his travel bag quacked.

Link raised an eyebrow.

The small hero pulled the duckling out of his bag. "He's all alone now. He needs a family."

"No."

"But—"

"He needs his freedom. We have to leave him here."

Red begrudgingly placed the duckling in the cool water. "I'm sorry, Frily. I'll come back to check on you later."

When Link and Red returned to the house, they held a small funeral for the beloved ducks and buried the untouched dinner under a tree behind the house.

"This is stupid," mumbled Blue as Red laid flowers on the tiny grave. "I'm still hungry. What are we going to eat now?"

"Show some respect," said Green, giving Blue a small shove on the shoulder.

"No. I'm hungry and you know as well as I do that some dog is going to—"

"Shut up. You'll hurt his feelings again."

Blue shoved Green. "Don't tell me to shut up. Just cause you're wearing green doesn't mean you get to be the boss of me."

Green shoved him back and Blue reacted this time with a punch. Although Green punched him back, it didn't even faze the sapphire hero.

 _Wait. Blue's never been that strong. When did he—_

Pow!

Green took a hit straight to the nose—and passed out.

The next thing he knew was Link leaning over him waving a bottle of smelling salts under his nostrils.

"Ngha…what…happened?" mumbled Green trying to sit up.

"Green, how many fingers am I holding up?" asked Link as everyone stood around him.

"Three…no…six. Maybe?"

Link sighed and helped Green stand. "Let's get you inside. Blue, wait out here."

"What? But I—"

"I'll be back to speak with you once I've got Green settled inside."

Blue plopped himself on the lawn and waited for Link to return.

After ten minutes, Link came out and approached Blue without saying a word.

Blue cringed under the silent stare. "Is he going to be okay?" he asked quietly.

Link looked out at the stars and then back at Blue. "Follow me." He led Blue down a road that led to the edge of the village.

"Where are we going?" asked Blue.

The older Link still didn't answer as he walked past the man guarding the entrance. He tossed Blue a club and continued walking.

Blue gawked at the weapon. _He's making me leave the village! I was right! I told Green he didn't want us around. And now I just gave him an excuse to kick me out._ He turned and looked back down the road. _I'll never see them again._ A tear formed in his eye, but he quickly blinked it away. He followed Link out the village's entrance.

Link led on in silence until they came to a crossroads. He leaned against the sign post and pulled out an apple. Taking a big bite, he nodded in the direction of several Bokoblins. "Well, show me what you got."

The sapphire hero looked confused. "You want me to take on all of them…by myself?"

Link stopped chewing and stared at him. "What's the problem?"

"Nothing…I just—"

"Well?"

"I…I…I need help."

"What was that? I didn't hear you."

Blue grumbled and said it louder.

"I still can't hear you."

This time, Blue yelled, "Argh! I said I need help! I can't do this alone!"

A camp full of sleeping Bokoblins jerked their heads up. In an instant, they all grabbed their weapons and ran at full force towards the two heroes.

"Link, what do we do? Link? Link!"

The older hero was jogging up the path towards the village.

"Wait! Wait for me!" shouted Blue running as fast as he could. His leg muscles burned and ached, daring to give out on him. His heart pumped rapidly, leaving a sharp pain in his chest.

He looked back, a Bokoblin jabbed at him, just barely missing the cloak.

"Link. Please. Help," he gasped, desperate for oxygen.

Link turned and looked. "You're almost there, Kid. Keep going."

 _What?! I'm never going to make it. They're going to kill me, and Link's going to make it look like an accident._

At that moment, Blue tripped and fell face first. He quickly jumped to his feet but fell again panting. His legs would carry him no further.

The sapphire hero screamed as the monster readied its spear to stab him. Blue blocked the jab with the club but it split in two. Blue curled into a ball as the monster shrieked its battle cry, preparing to stab him.

An ice arrow flew through the air and froze the enemy in a statue-like form.

Blue felt himself being thrown onto someone's back as enemy arrows zipped past them—just barely missing their target.

"Hang on, Kid. Almost there."

Blue squeezed his eyes shut, afraid of seeing the arrow actually hit its target—although he'd never admit it.

"Blue. Blue. You can open your eyes now."

Blue opened one while keeping the other closed just in case.

"We're alive?"

Link nodded and continued carrying him. "Are you crying?"

"No. I just have some dust in my eyes."

"So, you mind telling me why you traded all of your energy away?"

"You know about that?"

Link nodded. "It's pretty obvious. Your strength increased in a day, but you can't run worth a flip."

The young hero was silent for a few moments before answering. "I just wanted to be strong and tough."

"You are tough."

"I don't feel like it."

"You can't always go by your feelings."

Blue frowned. "I didn't mean to hurt Green. It just sort of happened. I lost my temper."

"I know." Link was silent a moment before speaking. "You're still responsible for your actions. And you have to face the consequences."

Blue blinked away another tear.

"We're here," said Link setting Blue down.

The sapphire hero gulped as Link stood in front of the demon like statue. "Why are we here?"

"I need a trade," said Link placing his hands on his hips confidently. But, strangely, he wasn't talking to Blue. Instead, he was speaking to the statue.

The statue began to glow an eerie purple hue. "It's been a while, Link," said the statue.

Link jumped right to the point. "Give the boy back his energy."

The statue chuckled. "I don't just give. There is a price to magic. You know that. Twenty rupees."

"I don't have twenty rupees." _I gave the rest to the dyer for Green's sake._

"No rupees. No trade."

The purple hue began to diminish.

"Wait," said Link. "What if I trade my health for his energy? Twice my health…for him."

The purple hue got darker. "It's a deal."

"Link, no!" shouted Blue as a dark purple smoke wrapped itself around the older hero.

Link grunted and fell forward as a spherical orb floated from his chest. As it split in two, one half disappeared into the statue which caused it to grow darker. It appeared to be grinning.

Blue took a step back as the smoke surrounded him. "Link! Don't. I-I don't want this."

But it was to late. The orb entered the small hero's chest instantly renewing his depleted energy.

The statue laughed as the dark purple smoke cleared.

Blue ran to Link who was on his hands and knees. He helped him up and the two walked to the house without a word.

oOo

Green sat at the table across from Vio, who was quietly reading to himself.

As the emerald hero closed his eyes, Vio slammed his book down hard on the table.

Green jerked awake. "Come on, Vio. I just closed them for a second."

"Link said to keep you awake. No sleep till he gets back."

"Ugghhh! I'm so tired. And hungry—" He stopped speaking when he heard Red sniffle. "Is he still crying?"

Vio nodded as he turned another page of his book. "It's going to be a long night."

The door opened and in walked Blue and Link.

"How's the patient?" asked Link looking rather pale.

"Sleepy," replied Vio.

While Link inspected Green's face, Blue slinked off to the side and crawled into the palleted bed Link had made them on the floor. Red who was already in bed covered his face with a blanket.

"Ok," said Link wearily. "I think you'll be alright. Get some sleep."

Green sighed with relief at the mention of sleep and crawled into bed.

Red, who happened to be laying between Blue and Green, rolled away to face Blue.

 _Great,_ thought Green. _He's still mad. Not sure how much sleep I'll actually get._

As Vio laid his book down to also crawl in bed, Link quietly climbed the stairs to his own room.

 _What am I going to do with them?_ thought Link.

oOo

Late in the night, lighting flashed across the sky, illuminating any darkness in the house. A terrible boom of thunder shook the very ground.

Green woke at the snap of the thunder and reached over to console Red out of instinct. But the place where the ruby hero had fallen asleep was empty.

"Red?" called Green softly. "Red, where are you?"

No answer.

Green crept up the stairs to Links room thinking that maybe his brother had decided to sleep with him since he was mad at everyone else. Besides, Link didn't know that Red had made the ducks his pets. Maybe he'd be more forgiving towards him.

The older hero lay so quiet that he didn't even snore. Seeing there was no sign of Red, Green turned to head back down the stairs.

"What's wrong?" said Link so quiet, you could barely hear him.

"I can't find Red. I thought he was up here but—"

Link sat up. "He's not in the house?"

Another streak of lightening lit up the room.

Green shook his head.

"Stay here. I think I know where he's gone," said Link as he pulled on his boots.

Green sat at the table to wait for Link to return with his brother.

oOo

Hours later, Green woke up and noticed the sunlight shining through the window. He looked at the pallet. Only Blue and Vio lay there.

The door opened and Link walked in dripping wet. "Is he here?"

"No. You didn't find him?"

At first Link didn't answer. His face was drained of all color. "I'm going back out. Bolson will—"

"Good morning," said Red walking in the door behind Link, with only his boots wet.

"Where have you been?" shouted Link only it couldn't really be considered a shout because he was quite hoarse.

"In the shed. I thought Frilly would be scared in the storm, like me, so, I made him a bed out in the shed—just until the storm's over. I guess I fell asleep. Anyway, I'm going to—"

Link placed both hands on his temples and turned towards the stairs. "I'm going to bed. I'll deal with this later."

oOo

"Link? Link? Is he okay?"

 _Is that Green?_

Link could barely open his eyes. The tickle in his throat caused him to cough uncontrollably. He tried to speak but only more coughing came out. He felt a cool hand on his forehead.

"He's got a fever," said another voice.

 _Is that Vio?_

"This is all my fault."

"No. I shouldn't have—"

"Never mind that, we need to get his fever down."

As all of the voices seemed to blend together, Link closed his eyes and drifted back off to sleep.

The next time he woke, he felt a warm liquid run down his throat. He tried to hold back the cough, but it was no use. His head felt like it was underwater and all the voices around him sounded muffled in his ears. He moaned as a damp cloth touched his forehead. And without notice, sleep overtook him again.

This time when he woke, he was able to sit up. The tickle in his throat was gone, but the cough remained. He noticed Red sleeping beside him, reminding him of the time he held the boy close on the plateau to warm him from the freezing temperatures. As he tried to get out of bed without waking Red, his foot landed on something soft.

"Ugh!" moaned Green as he lay on the floor beside the bed like a faithful dog. "Better?" he mumbled.

Link whispered "Sorry. Yeah. Better."

Green smiled and closed his eyes again.

Over by the desk, sat Vio, his head on a book as a pillow.

Link lifted Green and placed him in bed by Red. He eased Vio off his book and placed him in bed with the other two. He noticed that all of them had dark circles under their eyes.

 _Sleep tight, get some rest, I'll take over from here,_ he thought to himself as he headed down stairs.

He frowned when he didn't see Blue on the pallet.

 _I wonder where he's at._

Link waved at Bolson, as he exited the house.

"Glad to see you're feeling better!" said Bolson as Link approached the fire and cooking pot.

"I'm glad to be better."

"Those four kids you got with you were worried. But I told them not to fear, you were a strong warrior and would be well in no time."

"Speaking of the kids, have you seen Blue around?"

"I saw him early this morning. I don't know where he is now."

Link sighed, "Thanks, Bolson. I'll see you around."

The older hero headed to the back of the house to saddle his horse.

 _Where could he be? I can't keep doing this. I have a kingdom to save. I—_

"There, there, Girl," said Blue stroking Epona's blond mane. "Link will be better soon. And then he'll ride you all over town. Yeah, I bet you'll like that."

Blue stopped petting her and began shoveling manure into a wheelbarrow.

Link quietly walked up from behind and petted the two horses.

"Oh! You're awake! Shouldn't you still be in bed?"

"I'm fine," said Link trying to stifle a cough. "Besides, I need some fresh air."

Blue glanced over at the manure and scowled.

Link chuckled, "I came to check on the horses, but I can see they're in good hands."

Blue looked heart broken.

"What's wrong?" asked Link stroking Epona's mane.

"You said they were in good hands."

"Yeah."

"Well, you're sick because of me. You gave up twice your health. It's my fault."

Link knelt beside the sapphire hero and looked him straight in the eyes. "Every action has a consequence—whether it's good or bad. I chose to give up my health. I knew the consequences. I don't blame you for me getting sick."

"You don't?"

Link shook his head no.

A tear rolled down Blue's cheek, and he quickly wiped it away.

Link smiled, "So, after you finish with the horses, do you want to help me make breakfast for the others?"

Blue nodded confidently.

As Link started to stand up, Blue hugged him.

At first Link was stiff, but then relaxed and hugged him back.

 _So, the tough guy 'does' have a soft spot after all,_ thought Link. _I guess I do too._

 **Dear Readers,**

 **Sorry for the delay. My schedule has changed at work and I've been volunteering to go in on my off days. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for the reviews!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **DragonWing85**


	49. Chapter 48

After a few days of rest, Link decided it was time to retrieve the research books that Pura had requested.

"Link," shouted Green dragging a giant stone smasher behind him. "What about this one?"

Link stopped brushing, Epona. "Your sword will be enough. Where did you even find that?"

"It was in one of your chests. You can never have too many weapons."

Link picked up the smasher and swung it around. He then handed it to Green who placed it in his travel bag. "If it makes you feel better, we'll take it. But it's really not necessary."

"You know what will make me feel better?" said Red jumping up and down. "Taking Frily with us."

"No. No, Red. He's staying here."

The ruby hero rubbed his cheek on the duckling's soft feathers. "Oh, please! He'll be lonely."

"He won't be lonely. The kid who looks after Sugar will look after Frily."

Red huffed and placed the duckling in the cozy nest he'd made him.

Link tightened Epona's saddle and looked around. "Where's Blue and Vio?"

Green shrugged his shoulders and took the horse's reigns while Link stormed into the house.

"Blue! Vio! Come on. It's time to go. Now!"

Vio stood at the table trying to shove a book in his travel bag. "It won't fit!"

Link walked over and peeked inside. "How many books do you need? There must be twenty in here!"

Vio stared at him coolly.

"Take some books out. You need room for food."

"Books are food—for your brain."

"Vio. We're only going to be gone for two days. So, take two books. Only two."

The amethyst hero grumbled and started pulling out giant volumes.

"Blue," called Link from the bottom of the stairs. "Blue, it's time to go."

"He's not up there," said Vio still pulling books out of his bag.

 _I don't have time for this. Where could he be?_ thought Link. As he stormed out of the house, he saw Blue jogging up the path.

"Where have you been? It's time to go."

Blue panted as he pulled out five canteens of water. "It took longer than I thought to fill these."

Link rubbed his neck, embarrassed that he'd forgotten, he'd sent Blue down to the pond for water. "Good job. Uh, is everybody ready?"

Vio walked past them grumbling that he couldn't bring more books. Red wiped away a tear as he stroked the baby duckling. Green held Epona by the reigns as Blue passed out the canteens.

 _Ready or not, here we go,_ thought Link as he hefted each one onto the horses back.

A spasm of coughs kept him from lifting the green clad hero.

"Are you sure we should leave today?" asked Green as Blue pulled him by the arm to help him up. "You're still not well. Maybe we should wait one more day." He passed the reigns to Link as the horse began to stamp her hooves.

"I'm well enough," said Link grabbing Epona by the reigns—not because he wanted her to be still, but because he was still dizzy from being sick. "I'm fine. Now hold on tight and don't let go." He gave Red a warning look.

After tapping the Sheika slate, all five of them, plus Epona, vanished in the swirling blue light. Within seconds, they safely materialized on the platform of the Katosa Aug shrine.

"We're here," said Link as he helped Red, then Green, then Blue off of Epona's back.

Green looked puzzled. "I thought we were going to a lab. All I see is a stable."

"Vio and I are going to the lab. It's up the path aways. You three are booking us a bed at the stables for the night."

Blue grumbled, "Why does Vio get to go to the lab? I don't want to hang around some boring stable."

"Vio's going to help search for the information we need. Now stay close to the stables, there are wolves around these parts—"

"Wolves!" whimpered Red.

"Yeah," said Blue grinning at the opportunity to tease Red and turn this boring trip into some fun—his kind of fun. "I've actually fought some. Their teeth are sharp like knives and will rip you apart in seconds."

"Stop," said Green patting Red on the back as he started trembling. "You're scaring him."

Link mounted Epona with Vio. "We'll be back around dusk. Stay out of trouble!"

"Okay," said Green. "Don't worry Link."

 _Worry?_ thought Link sarcastically to himself, _Why would I worry?_

As Vio and Link trotted away, Green, Blue, and Red headed to the stables.

"Something doesn't feel right?" said Green half to himself. _It's too quiet._ _Where are all the people?_

They all stood at the window for several minutes, waiting for service. Finally, the stable master appeared coughing profusely.

"Yes?"

Green spoke up, "We need five beds for the night. And we also need to stable one horse."

The stable master coughed again. "There aren't any beds left. Best be on your way before you catch the sickness too!" _Cough._

"Sickness?" questioned Green.

 _Cough._ "People are dying, Son. Leave while you can."

Blue crossed his arms and headed for the road. "Well, I guess we're sleeping at the lab tonight."

"No," said Green firmly.

"What do you mean 'No'? We need to get out of here before we get sick."

"We need to stay and find out what's going on. Maybe we can help."

"And just what are we going to do? In case you forgot, the smartest one of us just rode off."

"I don't know. We'll think of something." Green turned on his heels and headed inside the stable, letting Blue know that the argument was over.

"You're crazy!" shouted Blue, "You know that, right?"

Green ignored him and kept walking.

Blue looked to Red. "Well, what are you going to do?"

A wolf howled in the distance and Red gulped. "I'm going to take my chances inside."

"Fine!" said Blue eyeing a campfire and cooking pot. "I'll just stay out here by this nice cozy fire while you two catch whatever it is."

As Blue warmed his hands on the dying flames, a cool breeze blew his hood off and a clap a thunder shook the ground.

 _You've got to be kidding me!_

The last of the fire died with a hiss as the rain trickled through the leaves overhead like a thousand tiny waterfalls.

Blue ran for the stable but stopped short in the doorway. It was just as the stable master had said, all the beds were full. People lay in the floor or slumped over the table. Everyone was coughing. Several were struggling to breathe. Most of them had rashes covering their skin.

"Glad you changed your mind," said Green handing Blue two canteens. "I need you and Red to boil water. We're going to make some fairy tonic."

"Uh, right. But how? It's raining."

Green gave Blue a do-I-have-to-think-of-everything look. "I don't care how you do it. Just, figure it out! People are dying here."

"Come on, Blue," said Red, "I've got an idea. Follow me!"

o0o

Meanwhile, Vio gasped as they neared the lab. "They have a guardian hanging from the roof!"

Link sniffled and coughed. "Don't worry. It's been inactive for years. Robbie studies them."

Vio nodded. "You think they'll let me study it while I'm here?"

Link dismounted and tied Epona's bridle to a piece of metal that looked as if it had been a beacon at one time. "Probably."

Vio cleared his throat, "Link, I don't think that's going to hold."

"Vio, I know how to—"

A clap of thunder blasted through the air and Epona reared back, throwing Vio to the ground. Link grabbed at the reigns, but it was too late. His prize horse bolted down the hill side. The older hero bit his tongue to keep from cursing. Vio stood up rubbing his wrist.

"You okay?" asked Link.

"Yeah," said Vio a bit shaken. "I'll be fine."

Link knocked on the lab door. When no one answered, he pushed it open and cautiously stepped inside. "Hello? Anyone here?"

"Halt!" screamed a short elderly man with square white hair that shot out of the back of his head as if it had way too much gel in it. He wore a strange pair of golden goggles with tiny blue lenses that rotated erratically in all directs. "No one may enter here!"

Link chuckled, "Glad to see you too, Robbie."

Vio poked his head around Link and noticed that the old man didn't seem to be joking. He held an ancient weapon that appeared to be a spear with three glowing blades.

Link coughed.

"Don't come any closer," yelled Robbie with wild eyes. He jabbed at them with his ancient spear as a warning.

"What's gotten into you?" asked Link, frowning.

"You…you have the sickness!" Robbie jabbed again.

By now, Link realized that his friend wasn't joking. "I'm fine, Robbie. Just a little cold. Nothing contagious."

The old man squinted. "Cherry, analyze!"

Cherry, a robotic figure in the middle of the room, beeped and lit up.

"Can… not…confirm," it chirped with strange gizmos on spinning o n the side of it's head. "Take precaution."

Robbie huffed and began herding Link and Vio out the door.

"Robbie," said a young woman with silky blond hair, "whatever are you doing?"

"I'm getting these infectious being out of here before they spread their—"

"Nonsense! Link, come back inside and bring your friend. You are always welcome here."

Robbie stared at the woman, flabbergasted. "But, but—"

"I promise. It's just a small cold," said Link, holding both hands up. "Thank you for allowing us to enter, Jerrin."

"My pleasure, Link. You must forgive us. With the illness spreading, we fear the worst."

"Illness?"

"Yes. All of the travelers at the stable have come down with some type of illness." She closed her eyes and sighed. "People are dying."

Vio and Link exchanged stunned glances.

 _Oh, great!_ thought Link. _Just great!_

 **Welcome back Readers!**

 **I've missed you all so much. It's been too long since I've posted. My sincerest apologies. Honestly, I didn't mean to stay gone from my writing for so long. I did get full time at my job, so I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out. Hopefully, it will be soon! I can't wait to read your responses. Also, I will be jumping back and forth between stories to keep from burning out on one story.**

 **I'm so excited that there will be a Breath of the Wild game sequel! EEEEEK!**

 **ThinMintE, Blue found the statue by following the creepy kid with glasses in the village. Sorry, that should have been better explained. I actually carry one book—sometimes two…or three—books along with notebooks wherever I go. (That doesn't include audio books on my phone). I love books!**

 **Now, it's going to be a while before we get to it, but I did find a place to add a small scene for all of the Shadow fans out there—even though this story isn't really about him.**

 **Look forward to hearing from you again. It's good to be back!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **DragonWing85**


End file.
